


Der Sammler (El coleccionista)

by Archange



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archange/pseuds/Archange
Summary: Tom ya no temía a los monstruos de los cuentos, pero no sabía que el amor y el terror pueden ir de la mano.





	1. Temores

Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, suspiró aliviado.  
El interior del bosque no estaba tan oscuro como había imaginado en sus pesadillas.  
Las ramas de los arboles no se retorcían en descarnados brazos que amenazaban con atraparlo, ni sus raíces lo habían arrastrado hasta el fondo de la tierra para que su sangre les sirviera de abono.

Se removió con inquietud al recordar los cuentos que su madre le contaba cuando era pequeño. Podía escuchar su voz solemne a cada paso, mientras se adentraba a ese lugar que le habían prohibido visitar desde que tenía memoria.  
—No te acerques al bosque —le decía— que los árboles son muy viejos y están cargados de un odio ancestral y oscuro. Si talas uno de ellos su savia se vuelve del color de la sangre, y a veces, en luna menguante, el viento arrastra diabólicas carcajadas desde el mismo centro de la tierra. No vayas nunca de noche, Tomi. Otros niños lo hicieron y no volvieron a aparecer jamás.

Jamás… esa palabra se repetía como un mantra en su cabeza… jamás… jamás… ¿Cuánto tiempo sería jamás? Intentó imaginarlo: ¿millones de años? ¿miles de millones? ¿infinito?... No podía abarcarlo, todo le daba vueltas si lo pensaba en serio.

Siguió caminando despacio, disfrutando el crujir de las hojas secas bajo sus botas.  
El sol de primero de septiembre se colaba entre las ramas, iluminando el corazón del bosque y llenando el aire de partículas doradas. Algo parecido al orgullo infló su pecho cuando descubrió que no tenía miedo de estar allí. Toda aquella patraña del bosque maldito estaba bien para los pequeños, era un buen truco para asustarlos y así conseguir que se acostasen temprano o que se comieran el brócoli sin rechistar. Cuántas veces le habían dicho: “haz esto o te llevo al bosque, no hagas lo otro y esta noche te dejo allí” 

No pudo evitar una sonrisa de suficiencia, él ya había cumplido once años y no pensaba dejarse engañar. Los monstruos sedientos de sangre humana no existían ni dentro ni fuera de los límites del bosque, ahí estaba él para demostrarlo.  
Estaba feliz, eufórico por su hazaña; quería saltar y gritar de pura excitación. ¡Ojalá sus amigos pudieran verlo allí, en el lugar prohibido! Comprenderían que con el valiente Tom Kaulitz no se juega. Pero sus amigos seguían en la ciudad… y aunque estuvieran en la Luna o en la otra punta del universo conocido sería lo mismo; aquel pueblucho perdido no tenía ni una mísera torre de telefonía móvil. Era una tragedia estar atrapado en la prehistoria.

Su alegría se evaporó, ¿qué gracia tenía saltarse las normas si no podía compartir su emoción con nadie? A su alrededor todo estaba en calma, las ramas de los árboles se movían suavemente a compás del viento: era el escenario perfecto de un cuento de hadas. Tom se sintió solo por enésima vez ese verano, solo y frustrado.  
De pronto su gran hazaña no le parecía gran cosa.

Caminó algo cabizbajo entre los troncos, pensando qué decir cuando volviera a casa. Sus excusas siempre eran las mejores, pero en ese momento ni siquiera tenia ganas de inventar una. En el suelo encontró una larga vara de fresno, la empuñó con rabia y empezó a azotar los árboles que encontraba a su paso. El sonido fuerte y seco de la madera lo reconfortaba, le recordaba a cuando de pequeño jugaba a las espadas.  
Entonces escucho algo.

Algo extraño.  
Algo metálico.

El chico se quedó congelado en el sitio, aferrándose a la vara con los nudillos blancos por la presión, todos los sentidos en alerta. ¿Qué sería eso? A él volvieron los antiguos temores, las sangrientas leyendas. Una sombra fugaz cruzó tras la maleza a pocos metros de él, un sonido breve de pisadas sobre el follaje lo alertó de la dirección que había tomado la visión. Quizás debía seguirla, descubrir qué o quién era, y al menos volver al pueblo con una prueba real de su valor. El problema es que no podía moverse, estaba paralizado. El sonido de pasos comenzó a acercarse a Tom cada vez más, cada vez más y más cerca. Tenía que moverse, tenía que gritar.

—¿Qui-quién eres? —la voz salió ahogada de su garganta, nunca había tenido tanto miedo de estar solo. Se sentía totalmente vulnerable frente a esa extraña sombra.  
Antes de poder pensar con claridad, los matorrales se agitaron y unos enormes ojos castaños se asomaron con timidez tras ellos.  
Tom no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Hola? —consiguió articular con más firmeza. Los ojos siguieron mirándolo, llenos de curiosidad—. Dime, ¿quién eres? —su pequeña nariz apareció tras las hojas como toda respuesta. Tom no pudo evitar sonreir; su forma de actuar le recordó a la de un cervatillo perdido—.Vamos, sal de ahí, no voy a hacerte daño — pidió, tendiéndole la mano para darle confianza. Poco a poco fueron saliendo tras del arbusto una cara pálida, unos labios carnosos y un montón de cabello oscuro. Era un chico.

Por suerte sólo era un chico.

Llevaba unos vaqueros que tendría que haber jubilado hace años y una enorme chaqueta de lana repleta de bolsillos. Tom pensó que hacía demasiado calor para llevar esa ropa, pero no dijo nada. Sonriendo, se acercó a él con la mano aún extendida.

—No seas idiota, sal de ahí. Soy Tom. 

El chico no dejaba de mirarle de arriba abajo con ojos grandes, brillantes. Parecía extasiado, como si estuviera contemplando una imagen sublime. Miró desde lejos la mano que se le ofrecía hasta que la curiosidad le hizo acercarse unos pasos. Sigilosamente la tomó entre las suyas, sin dejar de observarla con cuidado. Tom esperaba un apretón de manos, pero nunca llegó. Su padre le había enseñado que así saludan los hombres, sin embargo aquel niño no debía saberlo pues se dedicó a inspeccionar cada uno de sus dedos y a tocar la suave palma con devoción; quizás no tenía un padre que le enseñara esas cosas. Una mezcla de pena y extrañeza le dejó la boca amarga.

De pronto, el chico dejó caer su mano como si hubiera perdido todo interés en ella, y siguió mirándolo en silencio. Tom se rascó las rastas, confundido.

—¿Tienes un nombre, niño? —preguntó, empezaba a estar cansado de todo aquello. Pronto oscurecería, y su madre le esperaba con una cena deliciosa y la promesa de dejarle jugar con la consola hasta la media noche.

—Bill —contestó bajito, sin quitarle la vista de encima ni un instante. El viento movía su alborotado pelo negro, y arrastraba un sonido… ese extraño sonido metálico que antes lo había asustado. Era como un entrechocar ligero y venía de un lugar muy cercano… demasiado cercano… 

Solo entonces Tom se dio cuenta de que el chico cargaba a la espalda una mochila de pana muy remendada, y lo mejor de todo: de ella colgaban un montón de latas y frascos de cristal de todos los tamaños posibles.

—¡Eras tú! —Tom lanzó una carcajada de alivio que resonó en el corazón del bosque—. ¡Resulta que al moverte iba sonando ese montón de chatarra que llevas a la espalda! Y yo estaba muerto de miedo… ¡Seré imbécil! —se acercó a Bill y lo tomó de los hombros con firmeza— Nunca creas en leyendas ni tengas miedo de nada, no seas tan idiota como yo. ¡Los monstruos no existen más que en nuestra mente! Hazme caso —. Bill lo miraba intensamente a los ojos, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que el chico de rastas no supo descifrar.

La luz de la tarde comenzó a caer sobre las copas de los árboles, era hora de volver.  
Bill conocía un sendero tan viejo como el bosque que acortaba el camino, y decidió acompañarlo hasta encontrar la salida al pueblo. Caminaron juntos un buen trecho sin apenas hablarse, pero Tom cada vez estaba más intrigado por su compañero. Iba despacio, observándolo todo con ojos inmensos. Si algo captaba su atención —una ramita, una piedra, una flor marchita— se detenía a observarlo en silencio y luego, con sumo cuidado, lo guardaba en uno de los botes que cargaba en su mochila. Bill no hablaba mucho, pero después de mucho preguntar le contó que vivía en una cabaña en los lindes del bosque. 

—¿Y tus padres? —preguntó. Bill se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, haciendo sonar sus latas a cada paso. Tom sintió un extraño remordimiento al recordar la rica cena que su madre le tendría preparada al llegar a casa, el chico debía tener más o menos su edad y por las pintas que llevaba no parecía correr su misma suerte. Intentó tomarlo a la ligera y bromear, en realidad no era asunto suyo si cenaba o no.

—Bueno, no es que vivir con los padres todo el día rondando sea guay, ¿sabes? Siempre me están castigando, no me dejan hacer nada… Vamos, que no te pierdes gran cosa —entre ambos se hizo un silencio tal que Tom pudo sentir la vibración del bosque bajo sus pies—. Pero… Digo yo que tendrás a alguien, ¿no? Un familiar, un tutor… alguien, joder —. Bill negó con la cabeza y sólo murmuró: “Hemos llegado”.

Tom se sintió desarmado por su sonrisa. No quería dejarlo solo de nuevo, pero era de noche y su madre tenía que estar preocupada.

Bill lo miró a los ojos suavemente, recreándose en ellos. Acercó su mano al rostro de Tom y, en un gesto casi imperceptible, acarició sus largas pestañas con el dedo. Con un suspiro de frustración rompió la extraña caricia, y sin más le pidió en un susurro: “¿Volverás?”

Tom no supo que decir, Bill era demasiado raro para él… pero recordó que a ese chico que acababa de conocer nadie le echaría una cariñosa riña por llegar tarde ni le subiría un vaso de leche caliente a la cama para ayudarlo a dormir.  
Sólo de pensarlo se sintió mal.

—Sí, volveré.

 

Al día siguiente, Tom estaba castigado.

Ya que no le dejaban salir ni jugar con la consola, intentó averiguar algo más sobre Bill.  
Ungeheuerburg era un pueblo muy pequeño, ni siquiera aparecía en algunos mapas, pero su madre nació en aquella antigua casa y cada verano volvían a pasar las vacaciones con sus abuelos. Tom había pasado buena parte de su vida en aquel lugar perdido; conocía cada piedra de cada calle como la palma de su mano, sabía los nombres de todos sus vecinos y de los hijos de sus vecinos, sin embargo nunca había oído hablar de él.

Mientras ayudaba a su abuelo con el huerto, le preguntó si conocía a Bill o si sabía algo de sus padres. Necesitaba una pista, el extremo de un hilo del que poder tirar, pero al principio sólo consiguió un espeso silencio.  
—Es el chico del bosque —dijo Tom, sabiendo que se estaba delatando. Su abuelo lo miró con una sonrisa socarrona y una chispa de temor en los ojos—. Ya sé que el bosque está prohibido —se apresuró a decir— pero, por favor…

—No sé gran cosa —suspiró, vencido por la expectante mirada de su nieto—. Creo que sus padres murieron y lo crió su abuelo hasta que también murió hace poco. Parece que su familia le dejó suficiente para vivir, así que… No sé. En invierno asiste a algunas clases, y a veces se le ve por el pueblo comprando provisiones. Hay quien dice que a su paso desaparecen cosas pequeñas, figurillas, unas canicas de cristal, algún viejo reloj… Y que las esconde en una mochila llena de latas que siempre lleva a la espalda… Pero es posible que sea casualidad, ya sabes como es la gente. Es un chico solitario, eso es todo.

—Gracias—dijo, apretando firmemente su mano áspera y poderosa, mirándolo con cariño. Una mueca de advertencia oscureció el rostro del anciano— No te preocupes —respondió a su mudo aviso— . Tendré cuidado, lo prometo.

El abuelo lo vio marcharse a toda prisa hacia lo desconocido, saludando desde lejos con la mano. No podía detenerle, aunque quisiera. Tom estaba comenzando su propio camino y nadie podía recorrerlo por él,. Solo le quedaba rogar a todos los dioses que no olvidara su promesa.

*

Esa noche soñó con Bill.

Se despertó en mitad de un grito, con el corazón palpitando en la garganta y empapado en sudor. Un torbellino de imágenes inconexas se repetían una y otra vez frente a sus ojos cerrados: Vio a Bill, su mirada perturbadora, su dulce sonrisa. Enormes mariposas negras sofocaban la luz, cientos de alfileres de cabeza brillante atravesaban su corazón, flores de sangre empapando la tierra. Volvió a ver a Bill, sus ojos castaños radiantes de estrellas, sus labios sangrantes cosidos con hilo negro, tierra negra, alas negras, sangre negra, la más horrible oscuridad… girando y girando a una velocidad de vértigo; retazos de pesadilla golpeando su cordura, llenando su corazón de miedo.

Al principio no sabía dónde estaba, sus sombrías visiones lo tenían atrapado en el interior de su mente. Tomó aire despacio, intentando volver a respirar con normalidad.   
Todo estaba tan oscuro… ¿Estaría soñando aún? El terror le cortó el aliento un instante, pero enseguida reconoció su cama, sus sábanas, las antiguas paredes de su cuarto. 

Sí, estaba en casa, a salvo.

Colapsó contra el colchón con un hondo gemido. Estiró brazos y piernas, sintiendo cada músculo tensarse y relajarse, disfrutando la sensación de tomar el control de su cuerpo de nuevo. Se aferró a ese pequeño placer, ya que los espectros de su mente no podía dominarlos.

Después de recoger en una coleta sus rastas mojadas por el sudor y beber ansiosamente litros de agua fresca directamente del grifo de la cocina, Tom comenzó a ver las cosas de otro modo. Había tenido una pesadilla, nada más. ¿No se había él plantado en mitad del bosque prohibido y había salido de allí sin un rasguño? No había brujas en el armario ni monstruos come-niños bajo las viejas raíces de los árboles. Había llegado hasta la médula de sus miedos infantiles, probando que eran leyendas vacías.

Ningún ser sobrenatural podía asustarle ahora, sin embargo Bill había despertado en él una nueva clase de temor. Ahora estaría dormido, completamente solo en aquella cabaña que él imaginaba fría y destartalada. Quizás también había tenido una pesadilla y estaba asustado, perdido en el silencio de la noche. No conseguía olvidar su pálido rostro en el sueño, su boca pegada, zurcida con asqueroso hilo negro, remendada como la de una muñeca rota, pero aún curvada en una macabra sonrisa. ¿Qué podía significar todo eso? Alfileres, sangre, oscuridad… ¿Y si eran símbolos de que algo malo iba a ocurrir? No sabía nada de esoterismo, siempre le había parecido una soberana idiotez, pero, ¿y si significaba que Bill estaba en peligro? La simple idea le hizo incorporarse en la cama de un salto. Tenía que volver a verlo como fuera, ya se le ocurriría un buen plan.

No pudo cerrar los ojos en toda la noche.


	2. Mariposas

La tarde siguiente Tom regresó al bosque.

Se lo repitió una y mil veces durante el camino: “sólo voy a comprobar que Bill está bien, sóolo eso, y vuelvo a casa antes de que descubran que me he largado” ; pero su mantra particular no le sirvió de nada. Llevaba horas dando vueltas sin sentido y Bill no aparecía ni cerca del arroyo, ni en el claro de los abedules… Por ninguna parte.   
Muy en el fondo sabía (no estaba muy seguro de porqué, pero lo sabía) que a Bill no se le podía buscar, simplemente se le encontraba.

Decidió sentarse bajo un árbol a descansar. En menos de dos minutos escuchó el inconfundible ruido de latas chocando y un “¡Hola!” que lo hizo sonreir bajo la visera de su gorra nueva.

Allí estaba el chico: su largo pelo enredado, la misma chaqueta de lana extra-grande con miles de bolsillos, y esos ojos inmensos que había visto en sueños.  
No había duda de que estaba bien, ningún ser maligno lo había atacado bajo el influjo de las sombras. Sus labios seguían tiernos y carnosos, sin rastro de sangre o agujas en ellos.

Las negras profecías de la noche parecían ridículas bajo la luz del sol.

—Bien —murmuró con desgana—, pues ya te he visto. Tengo que volver a casa o…   
Bill lo miró atentamente y sonrió, tendiéndole la mano. Sin dudar un momento, Tom, como bajo un hechizo, entrelazó sus dedos y le siguió.

Caminaron juntos por antiguas sendas de pastores, debía hacer años que nadie pasaba por allí. Bill no dejaba de observar al chico de rastas como si fuera lo más hermoso que había visto jamás, y lo hacía abiertamente, sin vergüenza de ser descubierto. Tom se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo, pero le pareció un gesto tan ingenuo que no dijo nada.

—¡Mira! —musitó Bill, arrodillándose con ligereza a un lado del camino. Una mariposa batía sus alas negras sobre una amapola. Negro sobre rojo, mariposas negras y flores de sangre… igual que en su pesadilla. Tom sintió un terrible escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo a la velocidad del rayo. Bill contemplaba la escena, maravillado, totalmente ajeno a sus temores, y no quiso estropear el momento contándole sus locuras sin sentido. Con cuidado, el chico sacó uno de los botes de cristal de la mochila, y atrapó la mariposa dentro del frasco. 

—Te tengo.

No dejaba de mirar embelesado cómo sus alitas negras chocaban una y otra vez contra las paredes de su encierro. 

—Vas a dejarla escapar, ¿verdad?—Bill negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a su pequeña prisionera— Pero… No lo entiendo, ¿no ves que está sufriendo? Deberías soltarla —. El chico siguió negando y acariciando su frasco con dedos nerviosos.

—Es hermosa —alegó bajito— y es mía —. Bill se aferraba a su tesoro como si alguien fuera a quitárselo por la fuerza. El de rastas comenzó a transmutar el dolor que le provocaba la mariposa por compasión hacia el propio Bill. Quizás las piedras, las plantas y los insectos que recogía y guardaba en sus latas con tanto esmero habían sido sus únicos juguetes desde muy pequeño. Viendo su ropa y su aspecto desaliñado no debía tener mucho más para entretenerse. De pronto se sintió avergonzado de haber peleado con su madre por no querer comprarle el último-super-mega-juego de la consola antes de regresar a Ungeheuerburg.

—De acuerdo —resopló—, tú la has atrapado y es tuya. ¡Pero si la dejas sin aire va a morir!—. Bill lo miró desde el suelo con gesto interrogante y musitó— : Todos vamos a morir, Tomi, ¿no lo sabías? —Sin más, guardó el bote en la mochila junto a sus otros tesoros y siguió caminando. Tom se quedó inmóvil, no supo qué decir. Sólo el sonido metálico de las latas golpeando entre sí rompía el silencio del bosque.

—Entonces… ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? —logró preguntar cuando alcanzó de nuevo el ritmo de sus pasos.

—Voy a ponerla en mi colección, ¿quieres verla? —dijo, su rostro brillaba de emoción— Mi casa está muy cerca —. Tom aceptó sin mucho entusiasmo, aunque en el fondo se moría de curiosidad. 

Siguieron unos metros bordeando la orilla del arroyo, y enseguida vislumbraron una casita semioculta por los altos robles que la rodeaban. Atravesaron sobre las tablas carcomidas que cubrían un pozo seco, y en un par de minutos habían llegado.  
Un pequeño huerto precedía la entrada de la casa. Tom miró con curiosidad las tomateras, los patatales, las cajoneras contoda clase de hierbas aromáticas… No podía creer que Bill cultivara su propia comida ¡La gente normal iba al supermercado!

—No tendrás vacas escondidas por ahí, ¿verdad? —preguntó con ojos grandes— Odio las vacas, y ellas me odian a mi… Así que estamos en paz.

Bill rió bajito al ver la tragedia que había montado por unas cuantas verduras y unas vacas inexistentes, ladeó la cabeza y murmuró—: Niñito de ciudad.

La casa no era muy grande, pero no tan pequeña ni oscura como el chico de rastas había imaginado. Tenía muebles de madera sencillos, las estancias eran luminosas y todo estaba más o menos limpio y recogido. Tom sintió auténtica admiración por ese niño flaco y despeinado que había encontrado en el bosque. Era valiente, se enfrentaba cada día a una vida dura y solitaria sin quejarse.

Nunca había conocido a alguien tan… Sorprendente.

Subieron una estrecha escalera que amenazaba con romperse en cada peldaño, y que era la única vía de llegar al ático. Una vez arriba, sus ojos tuvieron que adaptarse a la oscuridad. Bill se adelantó a abrir las contraventanas para dejar pasar la última luz de la tarde.

—Tengo un generador de gasolina para la electricidad y el agua corriente —aclaró, intuyendo su pregunta—, mi abuelo lo instaló hace años.

Con ayuda de la luz, el ático se reveló como el verdadero hogar de Bill.  
Allí estaban sus fotos de familia, sus libros, sus dibujos… y miles de cachivaches de toda clase y condición desperdigados en mesas, estanterías y anaqueles.  
Tenía mil cajas de zapatos apiladas sin orden, plumas de colores formando absurdos abanicos, incontables frascos de cristal en los que guardaba canicas, monedas antiguas, flores marchitas o anillas de latas de refresco. En una jaula colgada junto a la ventana un pajarito marrón picoteaba una hoja de lechuga.

Tom se quedó sin habla, aquello le parecía un enorme caos (y eso lo pensaba un preadolescente que en agosto guardaba los bóxers en la nevera para que estuvieran frescos al usarlos). Había un estante repleto de lo que parecían antiguos botes de mermelada, y al acercarse notó que estaban llenos de insectos muertos. No pudo evitar una mueca de asco, ¿cómo podía tener eso guardado? ¡Era asqueroso!  
Bill observó su reacción en silencio. Se acercó a un aparador y sacó una sencilla caja de madera que colocó en la mesa, junto a la ventana.

—¿Puedo enseñarte algo?—dijo con voz muy suave. Tom asintió y fue a su lado.  
Primero sacó un almanaque de hojas y flores prensadas, con el nombre de cada una escrito a mano bajo ellas. Bill ojeaba su álbum con ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrosadas, feliz de mostrarle a su nuevo amigo parte de su colección. El problema es que el amigo no compartía su entusiasmo, cuanto más veía menos le gustaba, sin embargo prefirió respetar su alegría y no dijo nada. Al fin cerró el álbum, pero de la caja salió algo más… Algo que Tom hubiera preferido no ver: Dentro de un marco había delicadas mariposas, sus cuerpos atravesados con alfileres y expuestos sobre cartulina negra.  
Pequeños cadáveres de colores ordenados en macabra simetría . Tom se tambaleó ante ese horrible espectáculo, Bill sonreía.

—Dios, cómo puede gustarte algo así ¡Es enfermo! — le gritó. Mil imágenes de pesadilla golpearon su mente de nuevo; brillantes alfileres, mariposas negras… ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

—No es verdad —repuso Bill, la voz rota, su rostro oscurecido por la desilusión—. Son bonitas y son mías. Yo las quiero.

—Son bonitas, ¡pero están muertas! ¿No te das cuenta?—exclamó, totalmente desbordado— Ya no vuelan, ni brillan, ni nada. Es muy triste.

—Lo sé, pero… Algún día… Todos morimos, todos sufrimos —cerró los ojos, luchando por encontrar las palabras que hicieran a Tom comprender—. Si mueren en el bosque desaparecen, se pierden en la tierra, ¿sabes? Pero aquí, conmigo, son bonitas para siempre. Y yo vuelo si las miro.

Tom intentó ponerse en la piel de Bill, en su soledad. El bosque era todo su universo, formaba parte de él y había aprendido a regirse por sus reglas. La naturaleza podía ser cruel, pero era cuanto conocía.

—Entonces, la mariposa que recogiste… ¿También vas a… Clavarla ahí? —Bill miró al chico de rastas con expresión indescifrable, y sacó el frasco de la mochila. Se quedó observando el interior con sumo cuidado.

—Yo la quiero —asintió con tristeza—. ¿Por qué está mal?

—Le va a doler, ¿es que quieres que sufra? —dijo Tom más calmado, intentando razonar con él. Estaba seguro que Bill tenía buen corazón, sólo estaba confundido.

—No… —habló bajito, pensativo— Pero sufrir es normal, no sé….De muy pequeño mamá me dejó solo en el bosque, nevaba tanto que se me congelaron las manos. Recuerdo días y noches de dolor, era como si me mordieran la carne con dientes afilados, ¿sabes? Lloré sin parar durante semanas hasta que pude volver a moverlas. La naturaleza es así, simplemente no hace calor en invierno… y no es mala por eso, ¿verdad? —mientras hablaba, miraba la mariposa con ternura—. No pueden nacer flores en la nieve. La vida es así —con dulzura acarició el frasco por última vez y se lo tendió a Tom—. ¿Tú serás feliz si vuelve al bosque? —el chico asintió, tratando aún de asimilar sus enigmáticas palabras— Pues hazlo.

Tom destapó el bote y pronto unas alas negras se perdían en el viento.

—Ahora es libre— dijo. Por un momento se sintió un caballero de brillante armadura: Sir Thomas Kaulitz, defensor y adalid de mariposas indefensas.

Bill le dedicó una sonrisa distante — Sí —musitó—, ahora es libre de ser devorada por los pájaros o los sapos del lago. También es libre de morir envenenada por los cazadores furtivos, por los sulfatos de la huerta… y además estará sola, siempre sola…—sus ojos se oscurecieron con una tristeza insondable.

Por segunda vez esa semana el heroísmo de Tom se vio chafado por la realidad.  
En esta ocasión fueron los extraños ojos de Bill, su solitario dolor, los que le robaron todo el brillo a su armadura. No podía cargar con el peso de su mirada, era demasiado para él. Se quedó inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Bajo esa luz parecía aún más pequeño, más frágil, y Tom solo podía mirarlo sintiéndose un auténtico imbécil.  
Bill se removió como un animalillo, siguiendo su instinto, acercándose a Tom para buscar consuelo en el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. El abrazo se sintió un movimiento natural, un instante cálido que encontraron sin haberlo buscado. Estaba bien. Inspiraron profundo la esencia del otro, sus torsos unidos, las manos de Bill aferradas en las rastas del mayor y su nariz buscando el olor de su cuello. Tom no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, enredados, respirando juntos, sintiendo cada partícula de otro ser ligada a su piel. 

Muy pronto saldrían las primeras estrellas, era muy tarde. 

Aflojó el abrazo y lo miró a los ojos, aunque el chico, pegado a él, seguía estrujando sus rastas con la mirada perdida.

—Ey—llamó su atención—, tengo que irme. El agarre de Bill a su pelo se hizo más fuerte, casi doloroso. Escondió de nuevo el rostro en el cuello de Tom como respuesta y lanzó un quejido lastimero.

—Pero Bill…—No sabía cómo manejar ese abrazo desesperado que le estaba rompiendo todos los esquemas. Él tenía amigos en la ciudad, buenos colegas y cómplices de aventuras. Compartían muchas cosas y, aunque jugaban rudo entre ellos, jamás los traicionaría, ni los abandonaría a su suerte si se metían en líos. Eran hombres, joder. Con Bill en sus brazos lo aturdió un fuerte choque de emociones que no supo nombrar. Se sentía fuerte abrazando su fragilidad, solo deseaba protegerlo.

—Venga, no te pongas así —aún acariciando sus rastas, el chico lo miró con ojos enrojecidos y una mueca triste. El pajarito que vio junto a la ventana empezó a gorgear en su jaula, y Tom lo aprovechó para cambiar de tema—. Ey, qué lindo suena, ¿cómo se llama? —Bill se iluminó como una luciérnaga en la noche— Mío. Se llama Mío, ¿verdad que es bonito? Es un gorrión, le gusta la lechuga, y el perejil tierno, y…—hablaba deprisa, un poco atolondrado. De pronto, toda su tristeza parecía haberse trocado en entusiasmo— Y no le gusta cantar cuando hay luna llena porque su luz le da frío y…—mientras hablaba iba encendiendo unas velas de gruesa cera amarilla. Su luz le daba a aquel ático una atmósfera irreal. De un salto, Bill se plantó frente a él, sonriéndole en silencio. Tom se sentía protagonista de un sueño bizarro.

—¿Vendrás mañana?

Si de verdad aquello era un sueño, no perdía nada por volver.

—Vale.

Cuando estaba a punto de bajar la escalera vio a Bill ahí, de pie, envuelto en la suave luz de las velas y rodeado de todo lo que amaba, y entendió que quizás (solo quizás) aquel desorden tenía algún sentido.

 

Pasaron dos días hasta que Tom regresó al bosque.

El primero de ellos no pudo, su madre le había obligado a arrancar a mano todas las malas hierbas del jardín y del huerto del abuelo. Era su castigo por haberse escapado de casa sin avisar, por volver siendo noche cerrada, y sobre todo por no explicar dónde había estado ni con quién.

El segundo día simplemente no quiso.  
Mientras arrancaba hierbajos bajo el sol, con su enorme camiseta empapada de sudor y sus manos y espalda doloridas, tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo ocurrido con Bill desde otro ángulo. ¿De verdad merecía la pena pasar por esto? Bill no era más que un niño extraño. Lo acababa de conocer y estaba seguro que muy pronto lo olvidaría, en cuanto volviera a la ciudad. Allí estaban sus verdaderos amigos, chicos como él, divertidos y gamberros, que no tenían manías raras… y que sobre todo no guardaban bichos muertos en alacenas dignas de la familia Addams. La imagen de Bill parecía perder consistencia bajo la luz del sol, igual que las brumas de la madrugada. Era una sombra entre los árboles, un recuerdo más soñado que vivido.

La tarde cayó sobre Ungeheuerburg y Tom seguía trabajando en el jardín, cumpliendo su solitaria penitencia. El abuelo se acercó y palmeó su espalda con fuerza,

—Bebe, está fresca —dijo, dándole un gran vaso de limonada que el niño tomó con avidez, derramándola por sus labios, su barbilla. El mayor miró orgulloso las manchas de sudor y el rostro agotado de su nieto: había aceptado el castigo como un hombre, ahora debía descansar.

—Eres todo un Kaulitz—había emoción en su voz, y Tom se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo.. Las vacaciones estaban a punto de terminar, no pensaba estar castigado hasta entonces. Además su familia lo arropaba, cuidaba de él en cualquier circunstancia… no sería tan difícil seguir sus consejos por una vez, ¿verdad? 

A veces es bueno hacer lo que los demás esperan de ti. Un camino marcado es fácil de recorrer. Fácil y seguro , sin incógnitas ni senderos que se adentra en un bosque de dudas y pesadillas.

Fatigado, después de haber cenado su plato favorito y con la seguridad de haber tomado una decisión definitiva, se fue a la cama dispuesto a caer en la inconsciencia total. No quería pensar más en Bill, esa tonta obsesión debía terminar.

Pero, por más que lo intentó, no consiguió dormir en toda la noche.


	3. Tormenta

Aquella misma tarde regresó al bosque.

Se escabulló por la antigua verja del jardín de su abuela mientras todos dormían la siesta después de comer. Salió de casa sin hacer ruido, prometiéndose a sí mismo volver antes de que cualquiera notase su ausencia.

La noche anterior había decidido olvidar a Bill, estaba convencido de que era lo mejor. Pensó que así mataría esa afilada emoción que le asaltaba a veces, como un mal presentimiento, pero en vez de encontrar la calma tuvo que lidiar contra el peor insomnio de su vida con las manos desnudas.

Y con el insomnio, llegaron las dudas: ¿de verdad quería alejarse de él? ¿Por qué no reconocía que lo devoraba la curiosidad? Necesitaba entender su mundo, era tan extraño, tan salvaje y distinto a todo lo que había conocido que volver a él era una aventura. Claro que, para ello tenía que abandonar el camino marcado y afrontar las consecuencias, pero estaba seguro que merecía la pena. Algo en su interior, la voz de ese Tom que aleteaba bajo su cuadriculada razón, le decía: no te conformes.

Recordar a Bill le producía un dolor que nunca había experimentado, quería estar cerca de él, cuidarlo, protegerlo de la soledad… Sin embargo un temor sordo bullía en su pecho. 

Si algo malo le pasara a Bill no podría perdonárselo jamás.

Esa noche, agotado por el duro castigo y con los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad, se abrasó en el deseo de volver a ver a Bill, ese niño que lo inquietaba y a la vez lo atraía como el abismo. 

Una a una, todas las intachables razones que sostenían su decisión se iban derrumbando como un castillo de naipes mal construido. Al rayar la mañana cayó rendido en un profundo sueño sin visiones ni pesadillas… Sólo la voz ahogada del Tom interior que repetía: ten cuidado.

Miró el reloj, no eran más de las cuatro y media de la tarde.

Nubes negras cubrían el cielo sobre los árboles, ocultando el sol. El aire estaba cargado de humedad y el bosque se oscurecía más a cada paso que daba. Tom se detuvo junto a un árbol, resoplando. La lluvia no estaba en sus planes. No tenía paraguas ni una sudadera de repuesto; lo único que llevaba en la mochila eran las llaves, un mp3 sin pilas y una tableta de chocolate que había birlado de la despensa para Bill.  
Había pensado esperar a que apareciera, como la otra tarde, pues tenía la extraña certeza de que si lo buscaba no lo encontraría, pero las primeras gotas de lluvia chocando en su nariz le hicieron cambiar de opinión: iría a la cabaña.  
A la mierda los juegos del azar.

Caminó deprisa entre los viejos troncos, intentando recordar el camino hacia el río.  
Un rayo rompió el cielo en pedazos y el trueno resonó en la cabeza de Tom como un grito. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, su abuelo le había enseñado que era peligroso estar bajo un árbol en plena tormenta, ¡y a su alrededor había cientos! 

Siguió adelante con rapidez, mientras la lluvia arreciaba. Al llegar a un claro, buscó un túmulo de rocas vagamente tallado con una cruz rudimentaria que había memorizado como señal. Estaba seguro que lo había visto allí, junto a la gran acedera… 

Pero no lo encontró.

Otro rayo, más cercano que el primero, atravesó las nubes con un latigazo eléctrico.  
Tom se tapó los oídos para esconderse de los truenos. Siguió buscando, secándose los ojos a manotazos, hasta que se dio por vencido. No encontraba el camino a la cabaña y no podía volver atrás, empezaba a estar realmente asustado.

Se acordó de su madre, de las leyendas que le habían inculcado sobre “el bosque prohibido”, y casi se ríe de su propio miedo ¿Quién necesita monstruos sanguinarios con una tormenta así? Nada podía ser peor. El fogonazo de un relámpago lo deslumbró por un instante, y antes de darse cuenta una mano delgada se aferró a la suya y tiró de él, adentrándose en la espesura. Tom corría siguiendo sus pasos, serpenteando a través de intrincados senderos. Ahí estaba Bill de nuevo, aparecido de la nada, empapado, y con su pequeña figura envuelta en un chaquetón naranja tan grande que el borde le arrastraba por el barro. 

Tom no se había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien en toda su vida.

Enseguida vislumbraron la cabaña más allá de la espesa capa de agua que estaba cayendo, y reconocieron el sonido del riachuelo que la circundaba. Sonrieron, estaban cerca. Con cuidado atravesaron corriendo la cubierta del pozo seco, y tras algún tropiezo por la resbalosa tierra enfangada que rodeaba el huerto, habían llegado.

Al pasar de la puerta, la atmósfera cambió por completo.  
El calor de la chimenea encendida llenaba de confort la pequeña estancia, y una tetera a punto de ebullición silbaba en la cocina. ¿Acaso esperaba su llegada?

El chico de rastas se sintió bien allí, incluso sonreía contento sin saber muy bien por qué. Bill llegó cargado con todas las mantas, ropa y toallas que pudo encontrar, y las puso amontonadas junto al fuego. Se había quitado el feo chaquetón y las botas embarradas; Tom lo imitó quitándose las zapatillas, estaban chorreando. Con un gesto le mostró la ropa seca y se marchó a la cocina a preparar el té. Sin más ceremonia, enrolló sus rastas en una toalla, quitándose después la ropa mojada para cambiarla por una camisa de franela y unos pantalones demasiado cortos, pero secos. Si sus amigos lo vieran con esas pintas le perderían el respeto hasta el fin de los tiempos ¿Por qué toda la ropa de Bill era tan espantosa? Era un misterio. Las prendas parecían demasiado grandes, o muy pequeñas, pero siempre gastadas y raídas por el uso. Lo curioso es que a él no le importaba ir por el mundo como salido de un ropero de beneficencia, y Tom ya no podía imaginarlo vestido de otro modo.

Estaba perfecto así.

Bill se sentó junto a la chimenea llevando un par de tazas humeantes y una dulce sonrisa. Tom aceptó una y sonrió de vuelta, sintiendo la cálida emoción que fluía entre ellos. Más allá de su refugio la tormenta arreciaba. Se miraron en silencio, escuchando la tromba de agua golpear sin piedad el tejado de la cabaña.  
Al fin, Bill se decidió a hablar por primera vez aquella tarde:

—No viniste —musitó, los ojos fijos en el fondo de su taza. El chico de rastas se mordió el labio sintiéndose culpable.

—No —admitió. ¿Cómo explicarle que no había querido volver a verlo? Ahora, sentado en una manta junto a Bill, ni siquiera él mismo lo entendía—. Pero estoy aquí.

—Sí, estás aquí —repitió bajito, casi para sí mismo. De pronto, Tom recordó que guardaba una cosa que podía animarle, y la buscó en su mochila.

—Toma, es para ti —sonrió al ver su sincera expresión de sorpresa—. Solo es chocolate.

Sus manos volaron a coger la tableta, y la abrazó contra su pecho con fuerza.  
La ilusión del chico era contagiosa, reía y buscaba los ojos de Tom como si vislumbrara un chispeante tesoro oculto tras ellos.

—Yo también tengo algo para ti —su voz era un anuncio… y una confesión. Sin esperar respuesta, se levantó de un salto y corrió escaleras arriba. Antes de poder decir algo, ya estaba de vuelta, sonrojado y jadeante por la carrera, con un paquete de tela en una mano y el chocolate (que no parecía dispuesto soltar) en la otra.

—Ábrelo.

Tom desató un par de nudos que sujetaban el envoltorio y descubrió su regalo.  
Sintió la honda expectación de Bill sobre sus hombros como una tonelada de ladrillos, las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta.

—¿Te gusta? Lo he hecho yo, para ti.

Era cierto: Bill había cosido cada parte con sumo cuidado, utilizando los mejores materiales que pudo encontrar. Usó tela blanca de una vieja sábana para la cabeza, lana negra para el pelo y sus dos botones de madera favoritos para hacer los ojos; no eran iguales, pero eran los más bonitos que tenía en su colección. También le puso plumas, un trozo de piel de conejo para adornar… y algún detalle más. Le había robado horas al sueño para terminarlo en el menor tiempo posible, hacía mucho que no tenía un amigo como Tom, y lo quería. Además, estaba seguro de que le había quedado un muñeco precioso.

A Tom le iba a encantar.

—Esto es…—carraspeó el de rastas— Es… ¿Qué es? —tenía la boca seca, no podía decir nada coherente con esa cosa en las manos.

—¡Es Bill! ¿No lo ves?—exclamó el creador del regalo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo que ese terrorífico montón de trapos tuviese aspecto de persona… y menos de “Bill”. A Tom le parecía más un muñeco vudú, de esos que salen el las pelis ochenteras de serie B. Era pequeño y se veía cosido torpemente, pero con cuidado. La ropa estaba hecha de retales, entre ellos reconoció un pedazo de esa chaqueta de lana llena de bolsillos que Bill siempre llevaba. Un asqueroso trozo de pellejo peludo arrancado a dios sabe qué pobre bicho y unas plumas mugrientas completaban el atuendo de la cosa. Pero lo peor era la cabeza. Dos botones disparejos y una macabra sonrisa zurcida con hilo negro le daban al muñeco una malévola expresión de espanto.

—Tomi —llamó dulcemente, aferrado a la tableta de chocolate como a un salvavidas.  
Estaba emocionado, nervioso y deseando escuchar de boca de su amigo cuánto, cuantísimo le había gustado su regalo—. Es Bill, soy yo… Para ti.

—¿Eres tú? —logró preguntar sin salir de su asombro— ¡No! Pero… Tú no eres así… ¡No lo eres! —de pronto, al mirar la horrible sonrisa del muñeco, un carrusel de imágenes de pesadilla tomaron por asalto su memoria: 

“Vio a Bill, su mirada perturbadora, su más dulce sonrisa. Enormes mariposas negras sofocaban la luz, cientos de alfileres de cabeza brillante atravesaban su corazón, flores de sangre empapando la tierra. Volvió a ver a Bill, sus ojos castaños radiantes de estrellas, sus labios sangrantes cosidos con hilo negro, tierra negra, alas negras, sangre negra, la más horrible oscuridad…”

Aquel sueño se estaba revelando como algo más. No creía en premoniciones, pero las coincidencias con la realidad comenzaban a darle escalofríos. En todo caso prefirió callar sus inquietudes para no asustar a Bill. 

Cogió el monigote con cierta aprensión y lo miró de nuevo; junto a la lana negra que formaba el cabello, había cosido un delgado y suave bucle de pelo natural. Tom no podía creer lo que veía… sin duda el pelo era de Bill. Segundos después del impacto, pensó que en su pequeño mundo ese detalle debía tener algún sentido, quizás era su forma de ofrecerle algo que realmente fuera suyo. 

Era tierno de un modo retorcido.

—Así que es Bill… Me gusta —mintió Tom ante la intensa mirada de Bill, que se puso a dar palmas de alegría por toda la habitación.

—Ya me tienes —susurró muy cerca de su oído.

—Vale, te tengo —concedió Tom “¿Y ahora que hago contigo?”, pensó.

—¡Pues vamos a asar castañas! —chilló feliz, dejando al de rastas completamente descolocado, con el muñeco en su regazo y sin saber qué pensar de todo aquello.  
Como siempre, mientras él se perdía en razonamientos y ensoñaciones, Bill tenía presente lo más básico: tenían que comer.

En un momento, las primeras castañas de la temporada se tostaban sobre los rescoldos de la chimenea. Tom las probó, estaban calentitas y crujientes. Deliciosas.

Bill sabía que eran buenas, las había recogido el día anterior con sus propias manos, pero apenas llegó a mordisquearlas un poco. Su mayor deleite era ver cómo su hambriento amigo las disfrutaba. Lo miraba embelesado, con un descaro que no sabía que lo era. Contemplaba sus rastas sueltas sobre los hombros, su piel dorada, sus labios… Tom se sintió observado y sonrió, un poco nervioso.

—¿Quieres más, Bill? Verás, yo…. —no pudo decir más. Al coger la sartén, una lluvia de chispas de fuego le cayeron en el brazo desnudo— ¡Auch!

Bill saltó a su lado y apartó las cenizas de su antebrazo con una rapidez felina. Empapó de saliva dos de sus dedos, e iba limpiando con ellos la zona dañada. Tom empezó a sentir cierto alivio bajo los suaves toques pero, de pronto, sin mediar palabra, el chico se acurrucó junto a él, acercó sus labios a la quemadura y comenzó a lamerla despacio, como un animalillo salvaje.

El tacto de su lengua era húmedo y ardiente, su fresca saliva sobre la piel calmaba el dolor y a la vez abrasaba su cuerpo con más intensidad que el fuego. El de rastas respiró agitado, preso de un placer extraño y confuso. Acarició inseguro el cabello de Bill, que agradeció su gesto con un dulce ronroneó, y culminó su primitiva cura con un par de jugosas lamidas. Tom temblaba por dentro.

Los ojos de Bill brillaban como oro líquido a la luz de las llamas, robándole una a una todas las palabras, así que decidió dejarse llevar por el instinto, hablarle con el único idioma que de verdad comprendía. Sin abandonar sus ojos un instante, le tomó la cara con ambas manos, acariciándola con los pulgares, rozando sutilmente sus labios entreabiertos y enrojecidos. Siguió delineando su cuello de junco, sus hombros y brazos, sus delgadas manos. Podía sentir como Bill languidecía entre sus dedos a cada roce.  
Sujetó su cintura, y en un salto lo subió a su regazo, acercándolo a su cuerpo tanto como pudo, rodeándolo con un firme abrazo que el chico no tardó en devolver.  
Para Tom el tiempo pareció detenerse en ese instante, hasta que un detalle le hizo sonreir, sacándole de su cálido trance: Al rozar la espalda de Bill, notó un bulto extraño en la cinturilla del pantalón.

—Ey, Bill…

—Umm —su voz fue un arrullo en el oído del de rastas.

—¿Tanto te gusta el chocolate? —rió, buscando sus ojos.

—Eeh, no. La verdad es que lo odio —confesó, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Tom de nuevo.

—Entonces… —dijo, sacando la tableta que Bill guardaba en el pantalón— ¿Por qué llevabas el chocolate encima? Nadie te lo va a quitar —dijo, divertido.

—No me gusta.

— Pues no te has separado de él en toda la tarde —le entregó la tableta, intrigado por su respuesta.

—Me lo has regalado tú —afirmó sin dudar, como si fuera la única certeza en su vida. Tom se sintió conmovido, una vez más no supo que decir.

La lluvia había cesado.

Volver a casa iba a ser un suplicio, su madre estaría sorteando un castigo y el tenía todas las papeletas de llevarse el premio. El gordo. No debía retrasarse ni un segundo más, pero Bill no estaba de acuerdo.

—Quédate conmigo, quédate… —le pedía una y otra vez, colgado de su cuello.

Después de algunos quebrantos y la segura promesa de volver, tomaron juntos el complicado sendero de salida al pueblo. Tom inspiró hondo. El olor a tierra mojada lo inundaba todo, la tormenta había purificado el aire y algunas estrellas se asomaban tímidamente tras las últimas nubes. Era hermoso, y Bill era parte natural de todo aquello aunque no se diera cuenta. ¿Se habría detenido a mirar las estrellas si no las hubiera visto antes brillar en sus ojos?

Las cosas en casa estaban peor de lo que esperaba.

Su madre estaba realmente preocupada por él; más allá de las viejas leyendas asustaniños, el bosque era un lugar muy peligroso, lleno de animales salvajes y trampas de los furtivos. Tom entendía sus temores pero, ¿cómo podía explicarle que con Bill estaba a salvo? Había desobedecido, sí, pero en ningún momento había puesto en riesgo su seguridad. De todos modos la sentencia fue dictada: no podía salir durante los próximos seis días, los últimos días de vacaciones que le quedaban antes de regresar a la ciudad. Tenía que ser una maldita broma.

¿Qué pasaría con Bill? Le había abierto las puertas de su solitaria vida, ¿cómo podía abandonarle así, sin despedirse siquiera? Bill lo esperaría ilusionado cada día al atardecer, con los bolsillos llenos de castañas, deseando verlo aparecer… Hasta que al fin entendiera que su único amigo era una farsa, y que no volvería a verlo más.¡Le partiría el corazón! Si lo hacía le arrancaría su inocencia, y Bill acabaría por ocultarse del mundo, con miedo de volver a confiar en otro ser humano. No podía hacerle eso, sufriría tanto como él.

Tom intentó negociar con su madre para que menguara el castigo, pero fue inútil.  
Lo que más le dolió fue la mirada de total decepción de su abuelo.

Subió a su cuarto sin cenar, con un nudo cerrado en la garganta

Una cama es una trampa mortal si no puedes dormir, Tom lo había aprendido las últimas noches muy a su pesar. A las tres de la mañana hizo recuento: Sábanas enredadas, posturas imposibles, cien ovejitas saltando una valla como idiotas, calor y desesperación. 

Al fin se rindió a la evidencia: la noche estaba perdida. Su cabeza era un caos. 

Encendió la luz de la mesilla y cogió el muñeco, necesitaba volver a verlo.   
Seguía siendo horrible, pero esta vez se fijó más en los detalles; las puntadas pequeñitas y algo desiguales, el mimo con el que lo había ‘adornado’ con trozos de su propia ropa de diario… Y algo más. Bajo uno de esos retales, encontró un corazón recortado en fieltro color rosa, cosido al cuerpecillo de trapo con alfileres. Tom sonrió lleno de ternura, y acarició, casi sin darse cuenta, el suave mechón de cabello natural prendido junto a la lana. El pelo de Bill.


	4. Asfixia

La tarde siguiente volvió al bosque.

De pronto el destino había jugado con cartas marcadas, justo cuando menos lo esperaba.  
Una simple llamada de teléfono lo cambió todo.

De más pequeño le aterrorizaba imaginar que un día cualquiera la directora del colegio irrumpiera en mitad de la clase, lo llamara seriamente por su nombre completo y lo sacara del aula para anunciarle la muerte de sus padres en un sangriento accidente. Siempre había presentido que el mundo, su mundo, podía estallar en un instante. Lo que dura una llamada de teléfono.

El padre de Tom estaba presentando su último libro en una ciudad próxima a Ungeheuerburg. Su idea era dar un par de conferencias que tenía pendientes, y luego recoger a su familia para volver juntos a la ciudad, pero una mala caída lo dejó con el fémur hecho pedazos y una fuerte conmoción tendido en una cama de hospital.  
Simone hizo la maleta enseguida y reservó dos billetes para el primer tren que la llevara junto a su esposo. El abuelo notó el estado de nervios de su hija, no podía dejarla ir sola con Tom, al fin y al cabo era sólo un niño. Decidió que lo mejor en aquel momento era que él mismo la acompañara en el viaje, su nieto estaría bien al cuidado de la abuela. Para no agravar el ánimo triste y preocupado de su hijo, Simone decidió levantarle el castigo en su ausencia, con una condición: que no visitara lugares peligrosos. El chico abrazó intensamente a su madre, gritándole en silencio que podía confiar en él.

—Ya no soy un niño. Cuida de papá —le dijo con firmeza justo antes de verla marchar.

Esa tarde Tom se sintió agotado y triste. Sabía que el estado de su padre no era alarmante, pero en su pecho revivía ese mal presentimiento que no le dejaba descansar por las noches. Pensó en Bill, en sus enormes ojos cuajados de estrellas. Su recuerdo lo consolaba, ni él mismo podía explicarse por qué.

Tenía que volver a verlo. Necesitaba volver a verlo.

Cumpliría la promesa que le hizo, y no rompería la que había hecho a Simone porque, ¿qué peligro podía correr junto a Bill? Él conocía todas las trampas escondidas en el bosque, a su lado no correría ningún riesgo. Estaba seguro de su decisión, pero muy en el fondo se sentía culpable de estar pensando en ese extraño chico mientras su padre estaba sufriendo. Lo dominaba un nudo de sentimientos contradictorios que no sabía controlar, eran demasiado nuevos para él.

Simone llamó en cuanto pudo ver a su marido y hablar con los médicos. El padre de Tom había recuperado la conciencia, aunque seguía en observación. Abuela y nieto suspiraron casi a la vez, aliviados. Lo peor ya había pasado, si salía bien de la conmoción las fracturas solo necesitaban tiempo para soldar.  
Tom se sintió más ligero después de hablar con su madre, tanto que cogió al vuelo su mochila y gritando un alegre —¡Vuelvo enseguida, abuela! —se encaminó al bosque.

Comenzaba a hacer frío, muy pronto el otoño cubriría los árboles con su capa de oro viejo… Pero él no estaría allí para verlo. Se rebujó en su gruesa sudadera, buscando el montículo de piedra con la cruz grabada. Tenía que confiar en su suerte. Si lo encontraba, el camino a la cabaña de Bill sería más sencillo, o al menos eso creía.   
Caminó durante horas sin rumbo fijo, dejándose llevar por el instinto, el karma o esa jodida fuerza superior que lo atraía hacia Bill con más fuerza que el deseo, pero fue inútil. Los altos matojos de espino parecían salir de la nada, cerrándole el paso por momentos, arañándole las manos al intentar apartarlos. Crispadas raíces atravesaban el sendero, haciéndole tropezar. No reconocía los parajes que atravesaba, la vegetación era cada vez más espesa, solo los pedazos de cielo que veía a través de las copas de los árboles le daban un respiro a su angustia. Por la creciente oscuridad que lo envolvía dedujo que estaba llegando al corazón del bosque.  
Se asfixiaba.

Allí mismo, en mitad de ninguna parte, Tom se rindió, dejándose caer al suelo como un saco de patatas. Cerró los ojos. Respiró profundo. Un fuerte olor a tierra inundó sus sentidos, notó el peso de su cuerpo tendido sobre ella, el rítmico compás de su corazón.  
Bill olía a tierra, Bill también olía a tierra.  
No debía buscarlo, solo podía encontrarlo.

Siguió respirando, despacio. Esperando. La brisa traía un sutil aroma de eucalipto; le gustaban los chicles de ese sabor, le gustaba sentir su frescura igual que sentía la fresca brisa en su cara. Una risa ligera llegaba de lejos, un sonido metálico y una risa que el viento arrastraba a sus oídos, cada vez más cerca.  
Abrió los ojos.

Una carita pálida lo miraba curiosa bajo encrespados mechones de pelo negro.

—Bill —su voz fue un murmullo, parecía despertar de un ensueño hipnótico.

—¡Hola! —saludó alegremente, sin dejar de mirarlo— ¿Te gusta estar aquí? —dijo, arrugando graciosamente la nariz. De ella pendían unas enormes gafas de concha que hacían parecer su rostro aún más pequeño.  
Ante esa pregunta el de rastas solo pudo negar con la cabeza, despacio.

—Entonces, ¿a qué esperas? —canturreó— ¡Venga!¡Vámonos! —su sonrisa era contagiosa, como siempre, pero Tom aún se sentía demasiado aturdido para dejarse llevar por ella. Por una décima de segundo pensó que estaba siendo puesto a prueba.  
Tomó la mano de Bill, delgada y cálida al tacto, y se levantó con esfuerzo.  
Un montón de preguntas se agolpaban tras sus labios cerrados, pero la que más le intrigaba era: ¿Cómo sabía que lo encontraría justo ahí?

—Sólo lo sé —dijo Bill, muy bajito. Tom lo miró con ojos de asombro, su intuición parecía no tener límites. Bill estrechó más fuerte su mano, acariciándola dulcemente.  
—Sólo soy yo —sonrió, un poco avergonzado, rogando por una sonrisa de vuelta que no consiguió.  
Tom estaba confuso, pensativo, pero seguía caminando a su lado como un niño perdido, sin preguntar hacia donde se dirigían. Poco a poco el camino se hacía más abierto y luminoso, el paisaje más familiar.

—Quiero enseñarte algo —murmuró el chico, ajustándose las gafas que se le iban resbalando a cada rato. Se acercaban al lugar que Tom había buscado sin éxito los últimos días, la señal que marcaba el comienzo del sendero que llevaba a la cabaña de Bill.

Ahí estaba; era un hermoso claro rodeado de robles y abedules centenarios, en cuyo centro se levantaba un túmulo de piedra grabado con una cruz rudimentaria. Tom se acercó y rozó la roca con la punta de los dedos. Estaba helada y cubierta de herrumbre, parecía tener mil años de antigüedad. Era fascinante y extraña, como todo lo que rodeaba a Bill. 

Se preguntó si él también sería ya parte de su mundo, igual que los árboles o las mariposas, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. 

No quería seguir siendo un turista de paso por su universo.

—Ese túmulo tiene una historia— dijo Bill, que lo observaba sin perder detalle de cada gesto. Llegó hasta la piedra tallada, rodeándola despacio—. Mi abuelo me contó que hace mucho tiempo unos niños se perdieron en las entrañas del bosque y nunca más volvieron —la voz del chico tenía una suave cadencia, como si contara un cuento repetido una y otra vez casi con las mismas palabras—. Los hombres y mujeres del pueblo comentaban entre susurros que en el bosque habitaba alguna clase de monstruo sanguinario y fantasmagórico. Unos decían que los árboles estaban malditos, y enredaban a las víctimas entre sus ramas, empapando sus viejas raíces en ríos de sangre. Otros creían que un diablo de dientes afilados dormía dentro de un gran roble, y solo despertaba para devorar niños, pues le gustaba su carne joven y tierna. Así nació la leyenda negra de este bosque —. Tom escuchaba atentamente el relato, sin apartar los ojos de Bill.

—Conozco el cuento, mi madre y mi abuelo me asustaban con esas cosas si no me comía el brócoli —rió—. Son un montón de mentiras y supersticiones.

—Es posible —concedió, con un leve parpadeo—, pero entonces ese tipo de historias calaban hondo en la gente. Para liberarse del mal, pidieron a la sacerdotisa de la antigua religión que purificara el bosque con el rito de los cuatro elementos. Y lo hizo… justo donde tú estás. 

—¡Joder! —Tom dio un brinco, sobresaltado, mientras Bill reía.

—Hay quien dice que se hicieron cierto sacrificios a los dioses de la tierra, y que éste túmulo fue el altar de aquella ceremonia— añadió, delineando los viejos grabados con la yema de sus dedos—. Desde entonces sigue aquí, como un recuerdo de aquellos tiempos.

Tom quiso preguntarle a qué tipo de sacrificios se refería, pero un temor repentino lo hizo callar.

—Qué curioso, nunca hubiera imaginado algo así —, dijo, buscando cambiar de tema lo antes posible— pero… ¿porqué querías enseñarme este lugar?

—Me gusta estar aquí —su mirada se volvió melancólica—. Siempre ha sido mi sitio favorito, desde pequeño he jugado en este claro. Aquí no me sentía tan solo… no sé por qué…

El abrazo de Tom fue tímido, dulce, inesperado.

Bill se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, a sus rastas, a su olor, sintiendo el corazón bailar en su pecho. Tom alzó suavemente la barbilla del chico hasta encontrar sus ojos, rodeados de esas enormes gafas que lo hacían parecer aún más pequeño.

—No sabía que necesitaras gafas—musitó, la voz tomada por un golpe de ternura. Estaban muy cerca, sus alientos se rozaban, pero a la vez lo sentía tan lejano… ¡Había tantas cosas que no sabía de él! Cada una de ellas era un misterio que quería resolver.

—A veces— su mirada era sombría a través de la gran montura de carey. Tom se fijó en un detalle que antes había pasado por alto.

—Pero, Bill… Esas gafas no tienen cristales —dijo con suavidad.

—Es que con los cristales no veo nada —explicó, como eso si fuera lo más lógico desde las tablas de multiplicar. Tom sonrió. Las razones de Bill siempre se le escapaban, y hacían pedacitos sus esquemas sin quererlo realmente.

Con él debía olvidar todo lo que había aprendido, y comenzar de nuevo.

—Ugh, es que tienen mucho aumento —añadió, arrugando la nariz y frotándola con la manga de lana de su rebeca. Las latas que colgaban de su mochila chocaban entre sí con su familiar sonido metálico.

La pregunta flotaba en el aire hasta que Tom la puso en palabras.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te las pones? —El chico se encogió de hombros—. Con ellas veo luz cuando el mundo se oscurece, y todo es más bonito, ¿sabes?… Son de mi abuelo.

—¿De tu abuelo? —dijo asombrado— Eso quiere decir que él está contigo, ¡que no estás solo! —Bill asintió— ¡Eso es genial! —chillo, feliz de saber que su amigo no estaba desamparado, que alguien cuidaba de él y lo seguiría haciendo cuando Tom se marchara a la ciudad. Egoístamente, se sintió aliviado— ¿Y dónde está ahora?

—Te llevaré con él, si quieres—murmuró, tomando la mano del de rastas, entrelazando sus dedos. Se alejaron unos pasos del altar de piedra, y llegaron a un majestuoso roble centenario. Tom nunca había visto un árbol tan hermoso, su poder se arraigaba fuertemente en la tierra desde hacía siglos. Parecía el rey del bosque, un rey muy viejo y muy sabio. Bill se sentó a los pies del roble, y con un gesto le pidió que lo acompañara.

—Mi abuelo está conmigo—dijo, acariciando la tierra con las manos—, él me habla, me aconseja cuando estoy perdido y cuida de mi —una dulce sonrisa lo iluminó—. Es mi única familia, la única que importa, me crió desde pequeño cuando mis padres se fueron. 

Poco a poco, Tom iba conociendo más detalles de su vida, pero cuantas más piezas tenía el puzle, más difícil y sombrío se volvía.

—Ya, pero… ¿Dónde está ahora?—dijo, mirando a su alrededor, desconcertado.

—Aquí, a nuestro lado —dijo en voz baja, señalando un leve montículo cubierto de hierbas silvestres junto al que estaban sentados. Tom se quedó frío como un tempano, silo pinchan en ese instante no hubiera sangrado.

—Pero… Pero, ¡Bill!—balbuceó, pálido de la impresión— Tu abuelo está… Uhm… Está…

—Sí, está aquí —dijo, su voz era de seda. Perdido en sus recuerdos, acariciaba con ternura la tierra removida—. Él es la persona que más me quiere, y siempre velará por mí, con lluvia o con sol —sonrió—. Le he hablado mucho de ti, ¿sabes?

Tom quería gritar, huir, golpear a Bill hasta que volviera a la realidad.  
¿No se daba cuenta de que su abuelo estaba muerto? ¿O no quería saberlo?

—¡Bill! —chilló— No entiendo nada… ¡Esto es de locos!

—Shhhhhh —El chico pidió silencio con el dedo índice en los labios—. No grites, por favor. Ahora está dormido.

Aquello fue demasiado para Tom.  
Estaba acostumbrado a las rarezas de Bill, pero no esperaba que mantuviera conversaciones de ultratumba con su abuelo muerto. No sabía manejar algo así… Y tampoco quería, joder. Tenía miedo, aunque no lo reconociera ni bajo tortura.

—Me voy a casa —dijo, intentando sonar lo más tranquilo y firme posible—. No hace falta que me acompañes, no me perderé —. Bill lo miró con enormes ojos interrogantes.

—Es temprano —susurró. De pronto se quedó muy quieto, comprendiendo— Pero tú dijiste que querías saber dónde está mi abuelo… Tú lo dijiste…

Parecía totalmente confundido por su reacción, traicionado.

—Tengo que irme, lo siento —se giró deprisa para no ver la carita de Bill mojada de lágrimas tras sus enormes gafas sin cristales. Al principio esperaba que fuera tras él, que se colgara de su cuello y no le dejase dar un paso más, pero no lo hizo. Sólo escuchó en la distancia el eco de su voz rota, murmurando una pregunta que no quiso responder:¿volverás?

Tom se fue sin mirar atrás. Si lo hubiera hecho, no olvidaría jamás como Bill se había tendido hecho un ovillo sobre la tumba de su abuelo, llorando hasta caer rendido.

 

Aquella noche Tom no pudo dormir.

Volver solo a casa fue más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Perdió el rumbo un par de veces y casi equivoca el camino de salida al pueblo, pero lo peor fueron las dentelladas de remordimiento, más feroces a cada paso que lo alejaba de Bill.

Su abuela se alegró de verlo llegar pronto —has demostrado ser un buen chico—, le dijo, y juntos llamaron a Simone para saber de su padre. Por suerte las fracturas eran limpias, en pocos días saldría de observación.

Tom cenó algo por compromiso y enseguida cayó desbaratado sobre el colchón. Necesitaba dormir, lo deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Sumergirse en las profundas aguas de un sueño sin sueños, flotar en oscuridad, tibieza, olvido. ¡Oh, sí! Por favor.  
Pero al cerrar los ojos solo veía a Bill.  
Estaba jodido.

Vale, reconocía que había sido un poco duro… ¡Pero no pudo evitarlo! ¿A qué venía eso de hablar del abuelo en tiempo presente, como si estuviera vivo? Además, no se le ocurre otra cosa que confesarle a Tom junto a su tumba que “hablaba mucho de él” con el señor difunto, ¡eso pondría los pelos de punta al más valiente!

Sin embargo…Si cerraba los ojos, el mundo entero se reducía a su rostro.  
En el tiempo de la duermevela, cuando sueños y realidad se confunden, miro de frente a la soledad y supo a quien se enfrentaba. Su verdadera rival.

La Soledad era una puta gélida y posesiva, que se arrastraba tras la sombra de Bill, lo tomaba de la cintura con sus brazos descarnados, buscaba sus labios rojos para teñirlos de escarcha. No dejaría escapar su lindo juguete en brazos de cualquiera.  
Era el espectro de la belleza, la cara oculta de la luna.  
Era la dueña de Bill… y lo amaba. 

Luchando entre las brumas del sueño, Tom comenzó a entender lo que años de aislamiento pueden causar en un niño pequeño. Su terrible necesidad de afecto, el aferrarse con fiereza a las cosas que amaba y a las personas que lo habían amado, aunque yacieran bajo tierra. La realidad de Bill, su forma de ver el mundo, no era tan inexplicable como parecía a simple vista.

Estaba dolido y enfadado porque, en el fondo, temía dejarlo en garras de la soledad, y sabía que en pocos días tendría que hacerlo. Creer por un momento que su abuelo vivía lo había llenado de un consuelo que se volvió rabia e impotencia al entender que no era cierto. No fue justo que Bill pagara por su rabia.

Tom se sentía atravesado por el dolor de su amigo, y envuelto en la duda. ¿Y si Bill, de algún modo, tenía el don de ver más allá de lo aparentemente real? No podía saberlo, y eso lo estaba matando. De cualquier forma había sido muy injusto con él, no lo merecía. Haría lo posible por compensarlo.

La noche pasó lenta como un castigo. Al alba, entre borrosas imágenes de flores de sangre, alfileres y mariposas negras, se quedó dormido.


	5. Sueños

La tarde siguiente regresó al bosque.

Tumbado, miraba el cielo azul. Era de un azul tan brillante y profundo que podría servir de decorado a una peli de Hollywood. Algunas nubes esponjosas flotaban sobre su cabeza, parecían colocadas cada una en su lugar por un dios aficionado al diseño de exteriores: redondeadas, perfectas, blanquísimas… Eran todo lo que se le podía pedir a una nube. Se sentía tranquilo, ligero como una pluma bailando en la brisa… Pero no había brisa. El viento estaba quieto. No se movía nada, ni una mota de polvo, ni una brizna de hierba. Nada.   
Cerró los ojos, pero al abrirlos todo seguía inmóvil. Sólo su corazón seguía en movimiento .El mundo entero era una imagen congelada. Estaba seguro que si tiraba con fuerza una piedra contra el cielo, éste se haría añicos como un espejo.

¿Qué habría pasado?Quizás el dios diseñador había puesto el universo en modo ‘pause’ con su celestial mando a distancia.

—Ojalá no se le ocurra cambiar de canal —pensó, sonriendo con su propia tontería.

Era extraño vivir en un fotograma de tiempo detenido, pero estaba bien, no pensaba quejarse ni llamar a su madre. Afrontaría el maldito estropicio del espacio-tiempo como un hombre.

Las nubes seguían estáticas sobre su cabeza, impolutas, casi virginales. Le daban ganas de mancharlas, gritar, romper a puñetazos tanta perfección. A su abuelo no le gustaría que hiciera el cafre de esa manera, pero él no estaba allí para impedírselo, ¿verdad? No, no había nadie ahí con él, estaba solo. Era mejor no pensarlo demasiado.

El intenso azul del cielo le comenzaba a inquietar. Estaba claro que algo se había jodido en el universo, sin embargo éste seguía luciendo tan brillante, tan… Inocente.  
Respirar se hacía cada vez más difícil.

Se sentía atrapado, como envasado al vacío. 

El aire se volvió espeso, no llegaba a sus pulmones, se ahogaba.

De pronto, vio algo a lo lejos: era una luz cálida, un bucle dorado que giraba y giraba sobre sí mismo como una bailarina. ¡Por fin, algo se movía en el universo! Su baile era hipnótico, tan hermoso… Todas sus fuerzas se concentraron en el deseo de llegar hasta ella.

Intentó sacudir piernas y brazos, no podía. Sentía los miembros pesados, terriblemente doloridos, pero poco a poco empezaron a reaccionar a su voluntad. Después de varios y dolorosos intentos corrió hacia la luz, su única esperanza en aquel infierno petrificado. Corría y corría desesperado, jadeante; corrió hasta perder por completo el sentido del espacio, no veía más que la luz, la veía cada vez más clara. ¡Sí! Era una salida, la única salida, y la tenía al alcance de la mano. Un poco más, ya casi podía saborear la brisa fresca en sus pulmones, sólo un poco más y…

—¡No! — todo su cuerpo se estrelló contra una sólida pared de aire, cayendo al suelo por el impacto. Era imposible, la luz estaba ahí mismo, ¿por qué no podía seguir? No veía obstáculos, ni muros… Nada que le impidiera correr hasta la salida.

Quizás no había empleado suficiente fuerza. Volvería a intentarlo.  
Con la mirada fija en el suave resplandor, tomó impulso hacia atrás y corrió tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas, pero volvió a chocar contra aquella pared que no podía ver. Cayó derrumbado, sollozando de asfixia e impotencia. Estaba herido, solo, no entendía nada. ¿Era él la única criatura viviente en este universo de caos? ¿Por qué él?

Se levantó dolorido, no podía rendirse ahora o aquel lugar lo terminaría engullendo. Dio algunos pasos con los brazos extendidos al frente, palpando el aire igual que un insecto usa sus antenas. Avanzaba despacio, con los seis sentidos en la punta de los dedos, buscando algo en el vacío… Hasta que encontró una superficie dura e invisible. La tocó asombrado, estaba muy fría, sus manos resbalaban por su textura pulida. Corrió en la dirección opuesta y a los pocos metros se estrelló de nuevo con esa maldita fortaleza transparente. Cayó de bruces, destrozado. Apenas podía moverse, su cuerpo temblaba ante el menor esfuerzo, pero volvió a levantarse.

Intentó empujar la barrera, romperla lanzándole puñetazos cargados de rabia… Todo fue inútil. Su respiración era un jadeo ahogado por la falta de oxígeno, caminaba de un lado a otro dando tumbos, tropezándose una y otra vez con las paredes invisibles de su celda, sangrando.   
Estaba perdiendo la razón.  
Estaba atrapado.

Miró al cielo, ese perfecto cielo azul de película americana en technicolor.  
Boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua, luchando por una soplo más de oxígeno.  
Un ojo gigante surgi óa través de las nubes y lo observó desde lo alto.  
Se preguntó en silencio si no sería ese el ojo de dios.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhh, Tomiii! —El grito lo despertó como un cubo de agua helada. Sin saber bien lo que hacía, medio desnudo, descalzo y adormilado, corrió a la cocina, pues de ahí venían los gritos de su abuela. Un incendio se había iniciado en los fogones, y avanzaba devorando cortinas y muebles de madera a su paso. Tom vio que la anciana intentaba sofocarlo con trapos mojados, pero las llamas cada vez ardían con más fuerza. En su mente se encendieron todas las alarmas. No pensó más, su instinto de supervivencia tomó el mando. Apartó a su abuela de las llamas y arrojó varias jarras de agua a la raíz del fuego, hasta que solo quedaron restos de humo y cenizas.

—Tomi —la mujer buscó a su nieto muy emocionada, tendiéndole los brazos. Tom la abrazó con ternura, satisfecho de su valor y su buena suerte.

—Ya pasó, abuela —acarició su cabello cano para tranquilizarla, aunque a él aún le temblaban las rodillas. Era el hombre de la casa y debía estar a la altura de las circunstancias— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? —le preguntó mientras examinaba su cara y brazos buscando alguna lesión. Tenía una gran quemadura en el dorso de la mano, necesitaba una cura. De pronto, como un rayo, le asaltó la imagen de Bill aquel día que asaron castañas en la chimenea, acurrucado junto él, lamiendo su quemadura para sanarla. Revivió el tacto de sus labios, la suavidad de su lengua sobre la piel, el frescor de su saliva. Se perdió unos segundos en la ensoñación, en ese placer extraño y turbador que en el fondo le hacía sentir culpable.

—Voy al botiquín por una pomada —sugirió. “Sí,eso será lo mejor… En este caso” pensó esbozando una sonrisa oscura mientras se alejaba.

 

Después de recoger el estropicio causado por el fuego, abuela y nieto fueron al salón para llamar a Simone al hospital. El padre de Tom seguía estable dentro de la gravedad, apenas hablaba y no podía moverse por los fuertes dolores que le provocaban las fracturas (¿Porqué sintió un vuelco en el estómago al hablar de “dolor”? Era algo más allá de la preocupación o la simple compasión por su padre. No, era una sensación íntima y remota, como el recuerdo de un sueño). Habló con su abuelo, pero no le contó nada sobre el incendio, no quería cargar el ambiente con más nubes negras.  
Al terminar la llamada se dejó caer de cualquier manera sobre el sofá. Estaba agotado, y eso que no era ni mediodía. Bendita juventud.

Necesitaba una ducha.

Tumbado en la hamaca del jardín, con sus rastas húmedas secándose al sol, ropa fresca y planchada y un batido de frutas en la mano, Tom comenzaba a despertar de verdad.  
Se había levantado tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo de asimilar que había dejado el sueño atrás.

Hace tiempo vio en el Discovery Channel que a los sonámbulos no se les puede sacar de su trance bruscamente. Si mientras sueñan se les da un susto —una bofetada, por ejemplo—, corren el riesgo de sufrir un infarto. Sin embargo, Tom sabía que eso no era lo que más peligroso: algunas personas nunca logran salir de ese sueño. La mente se enreda en un bucle sin fin y ya no despiertan, están perdidos en su propio subconsciente… Quizás para siempre. Eran como zombies, aunque no fueran por ahí comiendo cerebros de adolescentes idiotas, como en las pelis de terror. Ellos vagan por los laberintos de su mente, desorientados, conviviendo con sus fantasmas en una realidad paralela.

A Tom se le erizaba la piel solo de pensarlo, era algo terrorífico.

—¿Seré yo sonámbulo?—se preguntó en voz muy baja.

Hace unos meses ni siquiera se lo habría planteado, pero en estos días muchas cosas que parecían seguras se estaban tambaleando y ya no sabía qué pensar.  
Siempre había tenido sueños muy vivos, desde pequeño. Eran cosas sencillas: que volaba y después caía de lo más alto —con esa sensación de ‘vértigo’ tan familiar haciendo espirales en su estómago—, que lo invitaban a una barbacoa en un la mansión Playboy, que llegaba tarde a un examen y de pronto descubría que estaba desnudo delante de toda la clase… Incluso una vez soñó con Julia, esa preciosa morena que vivía en su misma calle. A veces tenía pesadillas si veía una peli de miedo, pero todo era bastante normal. Ahora sus sueños habían cambiado. Para empezar eran mucho más intensos. Las sensaciones, el tacto de las cosas, los colores, la emoción… Todo se había vuelto demasiado real, tanto que a veces dudaba entre ficción y realidad. Cuando contempló a Bill, tan dulce e inquietante a la luz de las velas, ¿no le pareció que soñaba? Además, las pesadillas lo atormentaban. Se repetían los mismos elementos, como la sangre, la tierra o las mariposas, y cada vez eran más angustiosas. Lo peor de todo es que parecían una especie de premonición, algo así como un mal presentimiento que crecía en su pecho como un tumor maligno. Si le contaba esto a Simone, la camisa de fuerza no se la quitaba nadie. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, joder.

Tenía que ver a Bill.

Tom se cubrió la cara con las manos.   
Sí, a Bill. Sólo a Bill. A ese niño flaco y greñudo que un día se coló en sus sueños y se había convertido el centro de su nuevo mundo, en una obsesión de la que no lograba escapar. 

Quizás no quería hacerlo.

Bill y sus manos delgadas, sus ojos dorados, su carita pálida cubierta de llanto.  
Ese chico dulce y reservado había confiado en él, le había abierto su corazón, y él se lo dejó hecho pedazos junto a la tumba de su única familia. Tom sentía cada lágrima derramada como un alfiler clavado en su conciencia.

El muñeco de trapo le lanzaba una trágica sonrisa desde su rincón, su boca cosida se curvaba en una mueca de advertencia. Lo tomó en brazos con cuidado, casi podía escuchar el suave latido de su corazón de fieltro. Enredó los ásperos mechones de lana entre sus dedos soñando que era el cabello de Bill, jugando a calmar su desconsuelo.  
En un descuido, cogió del costurero de su abuela unas tijeras largas y afiladas, y las guardó en su mochila. Había tenido una idea.

***

El bosque era un ser vivo en constante cambio, siempre en movimiento. El suelo que pisaba, las ramas que lo cubrían… Todo parecía distinto a lo que había conocido el día anterior. Tom podía sentir la profunda respiración del bosque a cada paso que daba hacia su centro. Su único pensamiento era Bill.

Dejó que su íntimo deseo de volver a encontrarlo lo guiara entre la maleza, había entendido que esa era la única forma de llegar hasta Bill. No había mapas que señalaran el camino, ni brújulas que sirvieran en este viaje.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, empezaba a estar cansado.  
De pronto, vio a lo lejos el antiguo túmulo de piedra tallada, y su corazón dio un salto mortal de pura felicidad. ¡Lo había conseguido!

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al claro donde Bill jugaba de pequeño, pero no lo encontró. Sin pensar, siguiendo un impulso, se dirigió hacia el majestuoso roble que tanto le había impresionado. Allí estaba.  
Su pequeña silueta yacía semioculta entre las fuertes raíces, como si les rogase su protección. Al acercarse un poco más, una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su cara:  
Bill dormía hecho bolita sobre la tierra que cubría la tumba de su abuelo. Había olvidado quitarse sus inmensas gafas y las tenía dobladas sobre el rostro, además, el chico de rastas se dio cuenta que llevaba puesta la misma ropa del día anterior.

—Mala señal—pensó.

Muy despacio, se sentó a su lado intentando no tocarlo ni hacer ningún ruido, ¡parecía tan dulce y calmado! Hubiera sido un crimen despertarlo. Sin embargo, más allá de esa aura suave que rodea a los durmientes, Tom pudo ver su aspecto demacrado, sus labios agrietados y resecos, su cara contraída en un gesto de dolor. La vieja mochila cargada de latas y botes de cristal que siempre iba con él estaba apoyada contra el roble, pero no vio restos de comida, agua o algo de abrigo. Se felicitó a sí mismo por haber traído zumos y bocadillos “solo por si acaso”. Era un jodido genio.

El viento balanceaba las ramas de los arboles, llenando el suelo de hojas secas. Las pocas flores nacidas en otoño aún defendían sus colores bajo el pálido sol.

Comenzaba a hacer frío.

Bill se quejó entre sueños, murmurando bajito palabras sin sentido. Se acurrucó cuanto pudo en la lana de su rebeca, haciéndose un ovillo en busca de calor. Tom comprendió que no tenía nada más para abrigarse, así que se quitó su amplia sudadera y lo cubrió con ella. Sonrió. Se veía muy pequeño envuelto en tanta tela.

Un hondo silencio los arropaba. El bosque entero parecía respetar su sueño.

Poco a poco, Tom se sintió envuelto por una oscuridad profunda, cálida, aterciopelada… Y se dejó llevar. Cuando despertó habían pasado dos horas. 

Bill, de rodillas a su lado, lo observaba con curiosidad.  
—Hola —dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, retorciendo nerviosamente los dedos en su regazo.

—Bill —se sentía confundido y sólo acertó a decir su nombre. ¿No estaría soñando? Había cerrado un momento los ojos, y al abrirlos ahí estaba Bill, mirándolo con una triste sonrisa nublando su rostro. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle que no sabía por dónde empezar— Oh, Bill…

—Soy yo —susurró, con un punto de duda en su voz, mientras se empeñaba en doblar y desdoblar, una y otra vez, el borde de su rebeca de lana. Tom se echó a reír.

—Claro que eres tú —rió con ganas. Era extraño, se sentía mejor que al llegar al bosque, más ligero— ¿Acaso hay otro Bill por aquí?

El tono de broma era evidente, pero el chico miró atentamente en todas direcciones y terminó por encogerse de hombros.

—Creo que ahora no —musitó. Sus manos manchadas de tierra temblaban un poco.  
Tom notó su nerviosismo, ni siquiera lo había mirado a los ojos aún.

—Bueno, pues mejor, ¿no? Yo sólo quiero estar con un Bill: tú —le dijo muy sonriente, apuntándolo con el índice para reafirmar su punto. Bill seguía con la mirada fija en sus dedos inquietos—.Ya ves que suerte tengo, he encontrado justo el Bill que buscaba.

—Soy Bill —afirmó con seguridad, alzando suavemente la voz y lanzando a Tom una mirada fugaz que no le pasó desapercibida.

—No hay duda, lo eres —la sonrisa del chico de rastas se amplió.

—Sí, lo soy… y te he encontrado YO a ti —dijo con el ceño fruncido, apuntándolo con el dedo índice en reflejo de su gesto. Tom tuvo que reconocer que eso era verdad, en todos los sentidos posibles.

—Me he quedado dormido —se rascó el cogote algo avergonzado. Hubiera sido “cool” velar el sueño de Bill como todo un caballero, cuidar de que no se le acercasen alimañas… Cosas así —tenía cierta fijación por la caballería andante, hasta era un maestro en el combate con espada en IronMaster II, su videojuego favorito—, pero al final nada. Sólo el deshonor —pensó, burlándose de sí mismo en silencio.

—Y no has soñado, ¿verdad? —lo miró directamente a los ojos por primera vez, su voz era suave. Tom se tensó bruscamente. No lo había pensado… Pero sí, el chico llevaba razón: era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que descansaba realmente, lejos de visiones y pesadillas sangrientas. Se sentía renovado.

—Sólo lo sé… No me preguntes más —susurró Bill con tristeza, intuyendo su pregunta.

—¿No me quieres decir cómo sabes esas cosas? ¿Es que no confías en mí?

Bill negó con la cabeza, hundido en su amargura. Su pelo era una maraña salpicada de hojas marchitas. Tom sintió las agujas de su conciencia aguijoneando sin piedad. Él le pidió la verdad sobre su abuelo y Bill se la dio con los ojos cerrados. Era una idea extraña y daba miedo, pero era su verdad, la única que tenía. Tom le pagó con gritos y abandono, ¿cómo iba a confiar en él?

Le tomó las manos, y acarició sus dedos helados con toda la ternura de que era capaz.

—Lo siento —dijo, la voz sonó confusa y grave. Entonces recordó las afiladas tijeras que guardaba en su mochila—Tengo un regalo para ti —dijo, sonriendo.

Y Bill, por primera vez aquella tarde, le devolvió la sonrisa.


	6. Sed

Aquella tarde, Tom seguía junto a Bill en el corazón del bosque.

Sentados a los pies del viejo roble se miraron largamente a los ojos, en silencio. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo. El seco rumor de las hojas movidas por el viento y el crujir de las ramas, envolvían la burbuja de intimidad que habían creado a su alrededor con sólo una mirada.

—Están hablando —susurró Bill con cautela, como si revelase un terrible secreto. Se veía inseguro al hablar, pero sus manos ya no temblaban.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó en el mismo tono confidencial, casi jugando. No estaba en su ánimo juzgar sus rarezas, ya no. Quería hacerlo sentir bien por encima de cualquier cosa. 

Entonces lo notó. Una llamarada fría. Tom sentía el temor del chico a través de los poros de su piel. Era ese miedo a no ser comprendido, a ser rechazado por ser quien era, el que lo mantenía al acecho, siempre esperando un grito o un gesto de desprecio. Tom no podía culparlo por ello después de lo que le hizo. Los ojos asustados de Bill eran una bofetada a su conciencia.

—Los árboles —musitó, señalando a su alrededor—. Ellos hablan.

Al escuchar semejante afirmación, Tom pensó que no podría contener la risa… Pero la risa no llegó. Sentado allí, entre las fuertes raíces de un roble centenario, y envuelto por los sonidos de la naturaleza, la idea no parecía tan descabellada. No creía que fuera cierto, sólo quería saber por qué Bill pensaba que lo era.

—¿Hablan? —sonrió— Mi madre me contaba que algunas noches surgían gritos y lamentos del interior del bosque, ya conoces las leyendas… Pero no sabía que hablaban.

Bill asentía con gesto leve.

—Eso es verdad, hay noches de luna menguante que el dolor del bosque no me deja dormir —arrugó la nariz, y sus enormes gafas sin cristales se le resbalaron un poco—. Desde mi cama escucho su llanto, es muy triste. A veces, cuando la luna parece una moneda de oro colgada del cielo, se quejan de nostalgia y de olvido. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? —su carita se iluminó— No pasa mucho, pero en ocasiones también canta, ¡y eso me gusta!

—¿Sí? — Tom lucía una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. Bill cabeceó, aún desconfiado, rebujándose un poco más en su chaqueta de punto.

—En invierno los arboles cantan al sol, es el sonido más bonito del mundo—. Dijo con aire soñador—.Te gustaría.

—Bien, es bueno saberlo —El chico de rastas se preguntó si Bill habría escuchado música de verdad alguna vez, si tendría una radio o al menos un viejo tocadiscos. Deseaba que sí con todas sus fuerzas, ¿cómo se puede vivir sin un poco de buena música?

—Anoche, cuando tú… Cuando te fuiste —Tom asintió con pesar—… Cantaron sólo para mí—. Suspiró. Le costaba hablar de ese momento, podía sentirlo, pero él tomó su mano con fuerza para animarle a seguir. Necesitaba saber qué ocurrió tras su huida.

—Te quedaste aquí... ¿Toda la noche?—Ya conocía la respuesta, pero la pregunta salió sola— Entonces… ¿Has comido algo desde ayer? —su voz se tiñó de angustia.

—Sólo quería dormir — dijo, arrastrando suavemente las palabras, como si aún estuviera muy cansado—Sólo dormir. Yo… Estaba muy triste, y el bosque cantó para arroparme y ayudarme a olvidar. Era una canción tan bonita… Se parecía a una que mi madre me enseñó hace mucho tiempo, no la recuerdo bien…—cerró los ojos, sonriendo débilmente. Su rostro demacrado gritaba sed y frío—. Pero no importa, ahora estás aquí.

—Sí, estoy aquí— Tom luchaba por hablar a través de las lágrimas que tenía atoradas en la garganta. ¿Porqué se sentía falso e hipócrita al decir eso? Quizás creía que Bill estaba en un lugar que él nunca podría alcanzar—. Y recuerda que tengo un regalo para ti —la tierna mirada del chico hormigueaba sobre su piel— ¿Lo quieres? 

Por toda respuesta dio un salto y se colgó de su cuello, arrastrando a ambos a caer de espaldas en la hierba, riendo.

—Vale, lo tomaré como un sí —Una sincera carcajada aligeró su corazón.Las cambiantes emociones de Bill siempre lo desbordaban, arrasando con las suyas propias. Sentir a alguien con tanta intensidad era algo hermoso y terrible a la vez. Abrumador.  
—Te lo daré, pero antes vamos comer —al ver su sonrisa de aceptación, fue a coger la mochila. No llevaba gran cosa: una botella de zumo y un par de bocadillos, lo justo para que Bill se recuperara un poco. Él no tenia ganas, pero no lo dejaría comer solo. “Quizás sólo ni pruebe bocado”—pensó.

—Tengo sed —anunció el chico. Sin más aviso cogió a Tom de la mano, tiró de él, y así enlazados corrieron por un estrecho sendero que los alejaba del roble. Era un camino largo, oculto de cualquier mirada forastera por espesos helechos gigantes. Lo atravesaron riendo, dejándose llevar por el viento y la prisa, hasta que escucharon un rumor de corriente cada vez más cercano. Habían llegado. 

Escondida entre granados silvestres y moreras, apareció ante ellos una alta pared de roca de la que brotaba una fuente del agua más pura que Tom había visto jamás. Era un manantial de agua de nieve filtrada por las grietas de la cercana montaña, y surgía de la piedra siempre dulce y fresca.

Bill, con la mirada perdida en la fuente, se quitó la gruesa rebeca de lana y las gafas, quedándose con una camiseta blanca que apenas lo cubría, y hundió su cara y brazos en el agua helada con un gemido de gozo.

El de rastas se quedó clavado en esa imagen. No podía despegar los ojos de la avidez salvaje con la que bebía del cuenco de sus manos, ni de la sensualidad con que frotaba sus brazos para borrar las manchas de tierra de su piel. Abría la boca bajo el chorro y bebía directamente de él, relamiéndose los labios, saciándose de su sabor.  
Tom se acercó y extendió las manos, llenándolas a rebosar de agua clara. Bill, mojado y sonriente, puso también las suyas bajo el surtidor. Se salpicaron el uno al otro, se empaparon juntos de frescura, y jugaron a rozar bajo el agua dedo con dedo y palma con palma, en pequeñas caricias mojadas.

La piel de Bill lucía más pálida cubierta de gotitas, sus ojos más brillantes y oscuros.  
Tom sintió un fuerte calor en el pecho, un extraño desfallecimiento que no supo explicar.

—Comamos aquí —dijo Bill. Y se marchó.

El chico de rastas se quedó sentado cerca de la fuente, sin hacer dramas. Sabía que buscarle un punto de lógica al comportamiento de Bill era tiempo perdido. Se limitó a sonreír cuando, pocos minutos después, lo vio llegar con la camiseta levantada por la cintura y doblada, llevando en ella un puñado de moras silvestres, granadas y castañas. Tom contempló la piel desnuda de su vientre, enfundada en unos pantalones demasiado grandes. Tragó duro.

—¡Provisiones! —canturreó alegremente, soltando el pico de su camiseta y dejando caer los frutos sobre la hierba. Corrió a ponerse su eterna rebeca y las gafas de su abuelo, temblando un poco.

—Tienen buena pinta —suspiró. Abrió su mochila, sacó los bocadillos y los dejó junto a las demás cosas—. ¿Te gusta el pollo? También le puse unas lonchas de queso.

—Uhmmm, ‘shi’ —asintió con la boca llena de moras. El dulce jugo estallaba entre sus dientes y le teñía los labios de un rosa intenso. Ante sus ojos tenía a un Bill distinto del que había encontrado hecho una bolita bajo el viejo roble, como si el agua helada hubiese borrado a la vez el barro y la tristeza. Comía con hambre. Masticaba deprisa, dando grandes bocados al pan, e intentaba hablar y gesticular con los ojos y las manos al mismo tiempo. Lo único que conseguía era soltar un batiburrillo muy expresivo que ni un lingüista experto hubiese entendido. Eso, y una carcajada tras otra de Tom que casi le cuesta un ahogo.

—“Toshe, Tow… ¡te estchás poniendo morau!”—Tom intentaba obedecer y tosía, mientras el chico le daba palmadas en la espalda y reía con la boca llena.

Como al final no hubo que lamentar ninguna muerte por asfixia, acabaron tumbados en la hierba, satisfechos y compartiendo una inexplicable euforia.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno buceando en sus pensamientos, aunque quizás eran los mismos. El viento agitaba las copas de los árboles justo sobre sus cabezas, silbando entre las ramas y haciendo crujir las hojas secas.

—Bill —llamó perezosamente. El murmullo del agua los adormecía.

—Uhm… ¿Qué?

—¿Los árboles están diciendo algo ahora?—No sabía por qué había dicho esas palabras, pero no se sentía avergonzado. Podía ser curiosidad o un guiño de complicidad hacia su extraño amigo, en ese momento le daba igual.

—¿De verdad que tú no lo oyes? No entiendo porqué los demás no lo oyen, Tom. Nunca lo he entendido —Su voz tenía un deje triste—. Debes de pensar que soy raro, igual que la gente del pueblo—. Tom se quedó en silencio.

—Da igual lo que diga la gente, Bill —suspiró— Todos somos raros, cada uno a nuestro modo… ¡Mírame a mí! Siempre con mi gorra, mis rastas perfectamente enceradas y mi ropa seis tallas más grandes. Esos son mis tesoros y no lo cambio por nada, ¡si supieras lo que dicen de mi los niñatos cejijuntos de este pueblucho! —el chico lo escuchaba entregado, prendido de cada palabra, y la vanidad de Tom hizo una aparición estelar—¡Pero yo los desprecio a ellos y a sus jodidas opiniones! ¡No me interesan una mierda!  
Qué me dices, Bill, ¿los despreciamos? —dijo con aires de reto.

—Vale, los despreciamos—afirmó algo sonrojado.

—De acuerdo, pues entonces… ¿Dicen algo los árboles o mejor nos vamos al cine? —bromeó. La risa de Bill era aguda y fresca como el agua, y Tom sintió una sed inesperada.

—A ver… Uhmmm—el chico cerró los ojos, jugando— dicen… Uhm, déjame que me concentre… Oh, ¡ya está!... ¡Dicen que me des mi regalo de una vez!—chilló, estallando en carcajadas. Tom achinó los ojos, fingiendo estar ofendido.

—Jodidos traidores —se levantó muy digno y buscó algo en el bolsillo—. Pero si quieren guerra conmigo… ¡La tendrán!—rió maléficamente, como un villano de cine barato y, mirando a Bill, hizo sonar en su mano una caja de cerillas—Jajajá, haré leña de esos traidores.

—¡No! —gritó, saltando sobre él y forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas para quitarle la cajita. Ambos reían, jadeantes. El de rastas se resistía, hasta que Bill tomó ventaja, le arrebató las cerillas y lo hizo caer, quedando él encima. Victoria.

—Vale, tú ganas —consintió, levantando las manos en son de paz—. Os perdono la vida a ti y a tus plantas que hablan —El chico, sentado sobre él como claro ganador, abrió los ojos grandes de indignación.

— ¿Que TÚ me perdonas la vida a MI? —dijo, enfatizando bien los términos—Ahora verás…

Y Bill cumplió su amenaza: rodaron por la hierba, riendo hasta agotarse y quedar rendidos, tumbados uno junto al otro. Los fósforos acabaron por ahí, olvidados.

Se contemplaron despacio, con la respiración agitada, buscándose las manos, entrelazando los dedos.

—Tom —musitó—¿Quieres saber qué decían de verdad? —El de rastas asintió brevemente— Decían que les gustaba tu compañía, y querían saber cuánto tiempo te queda de estar… Aquí —Tom apretó su mano con fuerza.  
Pensó en su padre malherido en el hospital, en su madre y su abuelo que estarían cuidándolo sin descanso. Recordó la ciudad, sus colegas, el nuevo curso a punto de comenzar… Todo eso era su vida, sin embargo en ese momento le parecía tan lejana como un sueño de otra dimensión.

—No lo sé— murmuró resignado. Y era la verdad—. Supongo que poco, unos días… Pero diles de mi parte que estaré aquí, bajo su sombra, todo lo que pueda.

Bill sonrió, su rostro era un enigma.

—Dicen que les alegra oír eso —suspiró bajito, cerrando los ojos. Tom le echó un brazo por los hombros, acercándolo tiernamente a su cuerpo, y el chico lo agradeció con un suave ronroneo. 

Bill había entendido el íntimo mensaje del bosque, pero prefirió callar.

Tom nunca supo qué secretos le habían susurrado el rumor de la fuente, el viento entre las ramas, pero de algo estaba seguro: El corazón de Bill era un profundo misterio.

***

El aullido de un lobo en la lejanía rompió el silencio en la arboleda.

La tarde moría, y con ella el calor y la luz. Era hora de regresar.

Tomaron con desgana el camino de vuelta al viejo roble, caminando despacio para estirar el tiempo. Bill había encontrado una piedra gris junto a la fuente, y a veces se detenía en mitad del sendero para admirar por enésima vez su forma y el tacto suave que tenía, maravillado con cada mancha o pequeña grieta. Tom no entendía tanto alboroto por una triste piedra —¡que sólo era una piedra, joder!—, pero le hacía gracia su entusiasmo. La mirada de Bill reinventaba la belleza del mundo sin darse cuenta. y el de rastas, aunque no lo reconociera ni bajo tortura medieval., lo envidiaba por ello.

Al pie del roble estaba la vieja mochila de Bill, y éste guardó con mimo su tesoro de piedra en uno de sus mil bolsillos, no sin antes acariciarla un poco con el dedo y susurrarle pequeñas ternuras indescifrables. 

Tom se alejó unos pasos, buscando la primera estrella de la noche. En la ciudad apenas se acordaba de mirar al cielo.

—Es Venus —la voz de Bill parecía surgir de su propia mente—. Es bonito —añadió, ajustándose sus inmensas gafas.

—Querrás decir bonita, es una estrella.

—A nuestros ojos brilla como un sol lejano, pero Venus es un planeta. Mi abuelo lo llama Planeta Omega porque anuncia el fin del día —Tom lo escuchaba asombrado, ¿cómo sabía tantas cosas si apenas pisaba el colegio? Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, añadió—: No lo des todo por sentado, Tom. Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

—Lo sé —dijo un poco avergonzado —Tu abuelo era un hombre sabio, ¿todos los libros que vi en el ático eran suyos? —Bill asintió, apretando los labios.

—Son nuestros. 

—¿Tú también los lees? —casi chilló. No salía de su asombro. Él tenía la teoría de que si un libro era bueno harían la película, y si no, es que el libro en cuestión no merecía la pena, ¿para qué leerlo entonces? Era de lógica elemental.

—He leído mucho desde pequeño. Los libros han sido mis juguetes, y mis amigos cuando no tenía a nadie más, pero…—el chico se quedó quieto, recordando—… Tú bromeaste antes con ir al cine, ¿no?... Pues yo no he ido nunca, ¿sabes? Una vez leí que era asombroso.

—Pero, Bill… En el pueblo hay un cine desde… No sé, yo creo que desde siempre ¿Por qué…? —la pregunta quedo suspendida en el aire unos segundos.

—Mi abuelo es muy contrario a las películas, siempre dice que meten un montón de ideas tontas en la cabeza de la gente, los hace soñar con mentiras que no pueden alcanzar y al final los vuelve infelices. No quiere que eso me pase a mí.

—¿Y tú te crees todo eso? —Tom estaba escandalizado—Yo llevo toda la vida viendo pelis, he visto de todo… ¡Si mi madre se entera de los títulos de algunas de ellas me mata!... Sangre, matanzas, zombies, sexo… ¡Todo! ¿Y tú crees que soy como decía tu abuelo?

Bill negó efusivamente.

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno, ¡él me quiere! y sólo quiere lo mejor para mí. Entonces…—su voz se quebró.  
Tom se acercó al chico y lo enlazó por la cintura, y enseguida éste se aferró a su cuello con ansias. El de rastas se moría por gritarle: tu abuelo ya no puede prohibirte nada, ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Estás solo! ¡haz lo que tu corazón te pida!... pero se mordió la lengua para no hacerle más daño.

—Bill, uhm… ¿Quieres venir un día al cine conmigo? —el chico se abrazó a él aún más fuerte y Tom rió— Compraremos un paquete gigante de palomitas con extra de mantequilla, y beberemos Coca-cola hasta reventar y salpicar a los de la fila de delante con nuestras tripas sanguinolentas… ¡Será genial! —El de rastas sentía la risa de Bill temblando en su cuello, y una sed abrasadora que nada parecía calmar.

—No lo sé —dijo suavemente, buscando sus ojos en la penumbra. Había otras cosas en contra de esa idea, pero empezaba a oscurecer y no era el momento de hablarlo. El bosque a esa hora no era lugar seguro para Tom.

—Piénsalo.

—Lo haré, lo prometo. ¿Nos vamos?

Sin más, sacó de su mochila una lamparita de alumbre y la encendió, creando un halo de luz dorada a su alrededor.

—Para el camino —sonrió dulcemente.

Bajo aquel resplandor Bill parecía un espíritu de luz, tan etéreo y hermoso que no merecía ser llamado humano. Sumido en la sombra, otro lado de su ser se revelaba.  
Sus ojos se habían vuelto de oro vivo y asustaba asomarte a ellos, era como mirar de frente al abismo y no poder huir de él.  
Tom se sintió perdido.

—¿Vamos? —la voz de Bill apenas rozó el silencio.

—Sí.

De pronto Tom recordó que no le había dado su regalo. 

—Mañana, cuando vuelva —pensó—. Sí, mañana.

Entonces tomó su mano, y a ciegas, siguió el camino que aquel extraño chico abría con su farol en la oscuridad.


	7. Rumores

Aquella tarde, Tom regresó al bosque.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan alegre.  
Se despertó contento y descansado, desperezándose a gusto bajo el sol del mediodía.   
Había dormido como una feliz marmota toda la noche, y lo más importante: nada de sueños macabros, ni pesadillas asfixiantes, ni mariposas, ni sangre… Nada, sólo un largo y profundo olvido.

El delicioso aroma a café recién hecho que venía de la cocina lo hizo gruñir de hambre. ¿Le gustaría a Bill el café? Tendría que preguntárselo, tendría que preguntarle tantas cosas… Pero no les quedaba mucho tiempo. Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar ese pensamiento, y dejó que el agua caliente bañara su cuerpo, disfrutando de la íntima sensación de cosquillas bajo la piel y enjabonando sus rastas con cuidado.  
Salió de la ducha tatareando una canción improvisada, y se vistió moviendo las caderas a su ritmo. La mañana era templada, pero sabía que en el bosque haría frío después, así que se alistó con unos calcetines y un par de camisetas de invierno.   
Con una toalla rosa en la cabeza a modo de turbante, bajó los escalones de tres en tres y encontró a su abuela en la cocina, atareada frente a los fogones.

—Wow, ¡tostadas francesas! —aplaudió, abrazando a la anciana por la espalda y plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla— Abuela, tu que eres la mejor de tooodas las abuelas del universo… ¿No le darás un café a tu nieto favorito?— hacía bailar una taza en su mano, jugando a parecer ansioso.

—Las alabanzas no te servirán conmigo, muchachito—rió la abuela, vertiendo sólo un poco de café en la taza y completando el porte con leche caliente—. No sé cómo tu madre te lo deja tomar

—Abuelaaaa… —Lloriqueó— esto no es un café, ¡es un biberón!—se quejó, contemplando el contenido de su taza como quien ha perdido la ilusión de vivir— Vale que soy joven, pero tengo dignidad.

—No quieras crecer tan pronto, que la vida vuela —sonrió la anciana con un deje de nostalgia—. ¿Qué piensas dejar para los dieciocho?

—Tú no has escuchado eso de “vive el segundo”, ¿no? —dijo enfurruñado, dando un gran bocado a la tostada. Estaba riquísima.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Crees que tu abuela nació ayer? —rió— Aunque yo hubiera dicho “Carpe diem”, pero bueno…— sonrió a Tom y éste le devolvió la sonrisa— Ya que estamos de acuerdo, cuando termines el desayuno “vive el momento” y arregla tu cuarto, que falta le hace.

—Retiro lo de mejor abuela del universo —resopló, aunque ambos sabían que no hablaba en serio. Por supuesto que lo era, ¿quién si no le consentiría dormir hasta más de las doce y le daría tanta libertad? Confiaba en él y eso inflaba su pecho de orgullo.  
—Voy al patio a secarme las rastas—anunció, mientras desenrollaba la toalla y dejaba caer su pelo rubio sobre los hombros. Le gustaba sentarse, cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el tibio calor del sol de otoño. Recargaba sus pilas.

—Un momento, Tom —la voz de la anciana tenía un suave tono de advertencia, y el chico se detuvo a escuchar—. Sé dónde vas cada tarde… Y con quien —Tom la miró con ojos grandes de asombro. Desde luego su abuela no había nacido ayer—¿Por qué vas con él? No es buena compañía, Tom. No es bueno para ti —añadió con tristeza.

—Pero… ¿Cómo…?

—Te he observado. Eres mi niño y te conozco desde que cabías en una sola de mis manos —acarició tiernamente su mejilla, subrayando sus palabras—. Tienes un gran corazón, lo sé, por eso temo.

Tom vio que su abuela ‘sabía’, así que decidió dejar de jugar al ratón y al gato. Hablaría con ella de frente y con la verdad, quizás ella podría contarle cosas de Bill… Quizás…

—Sí, voy al bosque. Y sí, soy amigo de Bill, pero no debes fiarte de lo que dice la gente del pueblo, ¡esa panda de chismosos no le conocen! ¡No tienen ni idea de lo que hablan!—dijo apasionadamente.

—-Ajá, ¿y tú sí? —Tom asintió con firmeza— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? En realidad acabas de conocerlo, y la gente de aquí vive junto al bosque desde hace siglos. Algo sabrán, ¿no te parece?

—Abuela, ¡es sólo un chico! ¡Igual que yo! —dijo Tom, intentando convencerla. ¿Cómo explicarle la dulce euforia que estallaba en su interior sólo con pensar en Bill?

—No, no es como tú.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —el chico no entendía a donde quería llegar la anciana y comenzaba a angustiarse —Si sabes algo no te lo guardes, dímelo ya.

La mujer suspiró, negando con aire desalentado.

—No, mi niño. No puedo darte ninguna certeza, sólo puedo hablarte de los rumores que corren, pero esa familia está envuelta en un misterio… Trágico, diría yo, por eso todo el mundo se aleja de ellos —Tom la miró intensamente, animándola a seguir— .Verás: el padre de Bill, Vilhem, era un joven de aquí, de Ungeheuerburg. Vivía con sus padres en la vieja casa del bosque. En un viaje a la ciudad conoció a una chica y se enamoraron. Yo la conocí, ¿sabes? —suspiró—Era preciosa, tan pálida y menuda como un soplo, y tenía los ojos de un curioso color dorado —Tom se estremeció al recordar la mirada de oro líquido de Bill—. Se casaron en secreto y volvieron juntos al pueblo para comenzar una nueva vida, se notaba a leguas que estaban locos el uno por el otro.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Dicen que cuando Sonnen llegó aquí… Estoy casi segura que se llamaba Sonnen, ¿verdad que es un nombre bonito? —El chico la miró con impaciencia— ¡Ay, perdona! ¿Qué decía?... ¡Ah, sí! Cuando llegaron ella ya estaba embarazada, y los abuelos de Bill lo tomaron como la peor de las traiciones. No soportaron que su hijo tomara esposa sin su consentimiento, ni aceptaban a su futuro nieto. Dicen que la casa del bosque se convirtió en un infierno de gritos, llantos y rencor. Al principio la pareja venía al pueblo a comprar y hacer recados, ella me dijo que estaban ahorrando para tener una casa propia. Parecía triste y ausente, demasiado delgada para cargar con ocho meses de embarazo. Esa fue la última vez que vi a la pobre Sonnen. Poco a poco dejaron de venir, hasta que un día nadie les volvió a ver. Nadie. Era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra —Tom escuchaba asombrado, tejiendo en su mente mil conjeturas.

—Eso de tragárselos la tierra me recuerda a las viejas leyendas —murmuró, casi para sí mismo—. Pero, ¿cómo pueden desaparecer dos personas y que no pase nada? ¿La policía no hizo una investigación o algo?

—Nadie denunció la desaparición. La gente deja correr sus sospechas de esquina en esquina, pero a la hora de la verdad nadie quiere implicarse. La versión oficial es que la pareja dejó a Bill bajo la tutela de sus abuelos y se marcharon a vivir a la ciudad, claro que esa no es la idea más popular—“Claro, no es lo suficientemente morbosa”, pensó Tom, moviendo la cabeza en negación—. En el pueblo se cree que Sonnen, que procedía de una familia de clase alta y se había criado entre algodones, no resistió la dureza de su nueva vida en el bosque y enloqueció. También hay quien piensa que el abuelo mató a la pareja en un momento de furia asesina, pero él lo negó todo. Además los cuerpos nunca aparecieron, y si no hay cuerpos no hay pruebas de delito. Al final la policía archivó el caso.

Tom se estremeció.

Él había visto la tumba del abuelo de Bill con sus propios ojos. Era sólo un túmulo de tierra cubierta por hierbas silvestres, no tenía una lápida con su nombre ni una simple cruz de madera que señalase el lugar ¿Y si…?

No, prefería no pensar algo tan macabro.

—Vale abuela, su familia tiene un pasado “sospechoso” —dijo, dibujando las comillas en el aire con los dedos— pero Bill no tiene más de once o doce años, ¿qué culpa tiene él de los pecados de sus parientes? El pueblo lo trata como un bicho raro y ni siquiera lo conoce, no es justo.

—Yo no lo culpo, Tom. Sólo digo que cuando viene al pueblo a comprar provisiones apenas habla con nadie, pero cuando está solo murmura en una lengua extraña, mirando a su lado como si conversara con alguien, y repito: ¡está completamente solo! Da escalofríos. Además, es un ladrón. A su paso desaparecen cosas pequeñas, algunas de valor. Un día que tuve la desgracia de chocar con él en la calle, desapareció uno de los dijes de mi pulsera, un angelito de oro. Estoy segura de que Bill lo robó —calló un momento, pensativa—. Lo que no entiendo es porqué no está recogido en un orfanato, sería lo mejor para él y para los demás.

Tom no supo que responder a esa sarta de acusaciones, ni siquiera él entendía los actos de su amigo. Bajó la cabeza, con una honda tristeza oprimiendo su garganta.

—En fin, yo lo único que digo es que ese chico está mal de la cabeza, mi niño. Ten cuidado—. Y acariciando un poco sus húmedas rastas, se marchó.

Orfanato.  
Orfanato.  
Orfanato.  
NO.

Esas palabras giraban en su cabeza como un siniestro tiovivo, una, y otra, y otra vez.  
Sin descanso.

Necesitaba ordenar sus ideas. Se levantó, cogió la cafetera que aún humeaba sobre los fogones, y se sirvió una gran taza de café negro. 

—Al fin— dijo para sí.

Tomó un gran sorbo, caliente y amargo. Su sabor hacía juego con sus emociones, era justo lo que necesitaba.

Después de hablar con su abuela, las dudas y sospechas que albergaba sobre Bill se multiplicaron por mil. Volvió a sentir ese sombrío presentimiento que crecía en su pecho desde que entró en el bosque por primera vez, podía percibir cómo enroscaba sus pegajosos tentáculos en su corazón, dejándole indefenso ante el miedo.   
Cuanto más profundizaba en la vida de Bill, más interrogantes aparecían.

No podía negarlo, estaba asustado.

No dejaba de pensar en Sonnen, la imaginaba rubia y delicada, con la mirada intensa de su hijo y sus mismos ojos dorados… Tan hermosa. ¿Qué habría sido de ella? Si fuera cierto que vivía en la ciudad, ¿por qué no regresaba a por Bill? ¿Qué madre deja a su pequeño abandonado a su suerte? Algo no cuadraba en esta historia.  
De pronto recordó una de las terribles confesiones que le hizo su amigo a raíz de una mariposa prisionera:

“No… —habló bajito, pensativo— pero sufrir es normal, no sé….de muy pequeño mamá me dejó solo en el bosque, nevaba tanto que se me congelaron las manos. Recuerdo días y noches de dolor, era como si me mordieran la carne con dientes afilados, ¿sabes? Lloré sin parar durante semanas hasta que pude volver a moverlas. La naturaleza es así, simplemente no hace calor en invierno… y no es mala por eso, ¿verdad?”

¿Qué arrastraría a Sonnen a hacer algo tan inhumano? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cruel? Y lo más doloroso de todo: Bill está tan acostumbrado a ese trato que llega a justificar a su madre. En ningún momento la culpa del abandono, ni del sufrimiento que vino después. No. Para él la vida es así, despiadada como la naturaleza. Y así lo acepta.

Tom apenas podía asimilarlo, pero si pensaba en la gente del pueblo se le revolvía el estómago de rabia. Ellos sabían que había un niño sobreviviendo solo en el bosque, y lo único que hacen es rechazarlo y ponerle la etiqueta de ladrón. Tom se rió amargamente por no echarse a llorar. ¿Y si su abuela simplemente hubiese perdido el dije del ángel? ¿P  
or qué estaba tan segura de que él lo había robado, si no tenía pruebas? No se daban cuenta que para Bill un pedazo de espejo tenía el mismo valor que el diamante más puro. Él no calculaba el precio de un objeto, ni le interesaba el poder de la oferta y la demanda, los intereses o el patrón-oro. Bill apreciaba el espíritu de las cosas, la belleza secreta que guarda una hoja seca, una canica o un viejo reloj sin manecillas. ¿Cuánto cuesta una piedra, una pulsera de oro? Para él valían lo mismo: ambos eran tesoros incalculables, pues tenían el valor de la hermosura y del recuerdo. Eran un fragmento de vida que podía llevar en el bolsillo.  
La gente vivía a ciegas. Él mismo estaba ciego hasta que conoció a Bill.

Terminó el café de un trago y subió a su habitación. El buen humor con el que empezó la mañana se había evaporado junto con su firme promesa de obedecer.   
Que el mundo siguiera hundido en su ignorancia, le daba igual. Él no pensaba ser cómplice de la brutal injusticia que cometían contra Bill. Por muchasatrocidades que dijeran de él o de su familia, Tom quería estar a su lado para compartir juntos el poco tiempo que les quedaba antes de volver a la ciudad. Así debía ser.

Bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido, dirigiéndose a la verja del jardín trasero.   
Estaba abierta.  
Se ajustó la mochila al hombro, y salió de la casa sin decir adiós.

 

***

Hacía frío en el bosque.

El sol del medio día brillaba en lo alto, más allá de las más altas ramas. Los árboles parecían alzarse sobre sus raíces para alcanzarlo. Tom caminaba despacio por un estrecho sendero que no conocía; observando los agrietados troncos, el color de la tierra, o el matiz irreal que la luz daba al paisaje, como si caminase a través de una acuarela. Intentaba mirar las cosas como Bill lo hacía, buscando su magia escondida. No sabía donde estaba, pero por primera vez no tuvo miedo de perderse. Una voz en su interior le decía que estaban destinados a encontrarse de nuevo, de algún modo.

Y no se equivocaba.

A lo lejos vislumbró el viejo roble y corrió hacia él.

Bill estaba sentado entre sus raíces, acariciando un precioso animal de pelaje plateado que al sentir sus pasos levantó las orejas y se puso en posición de alerta.

—Tranquila, es Tom —le escuchó decir con su voz más suave. El animal lo miró atentamente con sus ojos azules y se calmó, sin dejar de vigilar al recién llegado.  
Cuando Tom pudo verlo de cerca casi le da un ataque, ¡no podía creerlo!

Bill tenía en su regazo un gran lobo gris.

—Bill… —llamo bajito, sin hacer movimientos bruscos ni acercarse demasiado— Eso es, bueno… ¿Eso no es…?

—Es Mond—dijo el chico con una tierna sonrisa—, ¿no es bonita? —no dejaba de acariciar su brillante pelaje, recibiendo a cambio fieros gruñidos de satisfacción que hicieron temblar al de rastas.

—Ajá, Mond, lindo nombre… Pero eso no la hace menos loba ni menos salvaje, ¿verdad? —dijo asustado, dando un paso atrás. Estaba claro que a Bill no le habían contado el cuento de Caperucita y el lobo feroz.

—Claro que no —dijo en tono pensativo, recolocándose sus enormes gafas sin cristales—¿Porqué lo dices? —lo miró dubitativo, realmente no había entendido la ironía y Tom se sintió un poco tonto.

—Da igual—negó, moviendo la mano en un gesto de desdén—. Con tal de que no se le antoje devorar niños, por mi parte tan amigos.

—No creo que te ataque… Vi no le das motivos, ¿verdad Mond? —la loba miró a Tom y gruñó en tono de amenaza.

—Gracias, me dejas mucho más tranquilo —intentó bromear al borde del colapso nervioso. La idea de hacer el papel de Caperucita en la vida real no le hacía mucha gracia.

—Ella ha estado conmigo desde muy pequeño. Cuando me… Olvidaron en la nieve —su suave voz se quebró un instante— Mond me encontró casi congelado, y me cubrió con su cuerpo para darme calor hasta que alguien me encontró… No lo recuerdo bien. Quizás creyera que era un cachorro perdido, no sé, pero desde ese día me consideran parte de su manada —. Sonrió con tristeza, hundiendo las manos en su largo pelaje color de luna llena.

Tom olvidó su temor, fascinado por la hermosa imagen que tenía ante sus ojos: una bestia salvaje capaz de cazar presas tres veces mayores que su tamaño y con una dentellada letal, rendida por la ternura y una comprensión mutua que él no alcanzaba a entender. ¿No merecerían más el nombre de bestia aquellos que abandonaron a un bebé en mitad de una tormenta de nieve?

Tom olvidó su temor, fascinado por la hermosa imagen que tenía ante sus ojos: una bestia salvaje capaz de cazar presas tres veces mayores que su tamaño y con una dentellada letal, rendida por la ternura y una comprensión mutua que él no alcanzaba a entender. Aunque ¿no merecerían más el nombre de bestia aquellos que abandonaron a un bebé en mitad de una tormenta de nieve?

—Ven, Tom. Acércate —musitó, extendiendo su mano— Tócala, Tom. No tengas miedo —. El de rastas se arrodilló junto a ellos y tomó la mano de Bill, acariciándola, dejando que lo guiara hasta el cálido cuerpo de la loba. Podía sentir bajo los dedos el poder que irradiaba, su fuerza vital vibrando a cada golpe del corazón, y a la vez la suavidad de su pelaje de plata. Nunca hubiera imaginado ver a una fiera sometida por su propia voluntad. Sólo Bill hacía real lo imposible.

—Es increíble —sus ojos maravillado encontraron los de Bill llenos de tristeza.

—Le queda poco tiempo, Mond está cansada —dijo bajito, resignado—. Ha venido a avisarme.

—¡Qué? ¿Entonces va a…?

—Volveremos a vernos una vez más. Sólo una vez más —anunció. La hermosa loba lo miró largamente y Bill le devolvió la mirada— Te espero —. Mond lamió suavemente sus manos como despedida, y se marchó a su guarida oculta en el corazón del bosque.

Gracias por salvar su vida. Sin Bill el mundo perdería su magia—pensó Tom.

—¿Volverá? —El chico asintió con tristeza, buscando refugio entre sus brazos.

Y Tom lo abrazó.

Era tan sencillo envolver la delgada figura de Bill con su cuerpo, sentir su respiración en el cuello, delinear su espalda con largas caricias.  
Era tan fácil dejarse llevar por la tibieza de su piel y sus manos frías  
Era tan hermoso verlo sonreír.

Se apartó de Bill un momento y cogió algo de su mochila, ocultándolo a su espalda.  
El chico lo miró con ojos grandes e interrogantes. Tom quería darle misterio al momento.  
—Dame la mano —pidió. Rápidamente extendió su mano derecha, y el de rastas puso en ella unas afiladas tijeras de costura. Bill miró embelesado el reflejo de la luz sobre el acero—. Ahora tendrás tu regalo.


	8. Rumores (II)

El sol aún lucía sobre las ramas del viejo roble, llenando el aire de un fino polvo dorado.  
A los pies del árbol, Tom y Bill contemplaban en silencio cómo la luz arrancaba destellos de las tijeras de acero. Parecía un arma poderosa al ser sostenida por una mano tan frágil.

Tom cerró los ojos un momento, y después miró al chico que lo observaba, expectante.  
Se quitó la gorra que llevaba, dejándola en el suelo. Luego le siguió la ancha bandana blanca que le cubría parte de la frente, dejando al descubierto la raíz de su pelo, de un rubio más oscuro. Con un último movimiento desató la alta coleta y las rastas cayeron libres, radiantes, sobre sus hombros. Los ojos de Bill centelleaban tras sus gafas sin cristales, y de pronto se sintió vulnerable, como un caballero que se quita la armadura frente al enemigo por su propia voluntad. Pero Bill no era su enemigo.

—¡Oh! —susurró el chico, tapándose la boca en un gesto maravillado. Tom rió nerviosamente al ver su reacción— ¡Tom!¡Tu pelo!...

—Sí, es mi pelo —dijo, un poco cortado. Nunca había hecho algo así, y si hace un mes una pitonisa se lo hubiera augurado con una bola de cristal, se habría reído en toda su cara.

—¡Tu pelo está hecho de raíces!—casi chilló, mirándolo con arrobo— ¿No tendrás un árbol creciendo en tu cabeza? —Tom rió con ganas la ocurrencia— Ey, sería bonito —. Dijo, enfurruñado.

—No sería muy práctico, ¿no crees? No me imagino en la escuela llevando un matojo en la cabeza, ¿qué dirían mis colegas? ¿Y las chicas lindas de la ciudad? ¡Mi reputación se iría al traste —bromeó, sin darse verdadera cuenta de lo que decía.

La mirada de Bill se oscureció.

—No, supongo —musitó, encogiéndose un poco. Tom quiso golpearse la cabeza contra el roble, por bocazas ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hablar de la ciudad? Es más, en ese momento aquella urbe de cemento y cristal le parecía un lugar de otra galaxia. Era otra vida, otro Tom, y ya no estaba seguro de volver a ser el de antes, al menos no del todo.

—Bueno, quizás no he pensado bien las ventajas de tener un árbol en la cabeza —dijo jugando, buscando de nuevo su sonrisa—. ¿Alguna idea?

—Uhm —Bill parpadeó deprisa, batiendo sus largas pestañas— A ver… Pues… En primavera todo tu cabello se cubriría de pequeñas flores amarillas que brillarían bajo el sol —dijo con aire soñador— ¡A tu alrededor siempre olería bien!, y las mariposas y las luciérnagas se posarían en tus pétalos para hacerte compañía. Sería bonito —suspiró.

—No estaría mal —Tom rió, imaginándose a sí mismo con la cabeza floreada y llena de bichos. Desde luego el lirismo no era lo suyo.

—¡Ah! —siguió— Y además, en otoño, las flores se convertirían en frutos diminutos y redondos que madurarían hasta tomar el color del ámbar, y serían jugosos y dulces como gotas de miel, tan ricos que todo el mundo querría probarlos… Siempre tendrías amigos y nadie pasaría hambre gracias a ti, ¿no te gustaría eso?—El chico de rastas asintió. Podía sentir la soledad y melancolía de Bill quemando tras cada palabra, su rara sabiduría. 

—Creo que me has convencido —dijo, tomando su mano—, pero te prometo que si un día me empieza a crecer fruta en la cabeza, después de caerme redondo del susto —rió—, vendré para compartirla contigo. Sólo contigo.

La risa de Bill sonó como un cascabel de plata en el corazón del bosque.  
A Tom le dolía el pecho de tanto querer abrazarlo.

—Ven —tiró suavemente de su mano, y Bill dejó las tijeras a su lado y se acercó, quedando ambos sobre sus rodillas— ¿Quieres…? —murmuró, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza en clara invitación. El chico lo miró con ojos deslumbrados y, con gesto tímido, tocó una de las rastas. Poco a poco fue ganando confianza y comenzó a acariciarlas, a tirar flojito de ellas, a estrujarlas entre sus dedos. Tom sonreía, desbordado por una emoción sin nombre que le apretaba el corazón. Sus miradas se encontraron con tanta intensidad que apenas pudieron sostenerlas unos segundos.

—Tu cabeza podría ser un nido de pájaros —susurró en su oído, las manos perdidas en su cabello.

—¿Crees que a Mío le gustaría anidar en mis rastas? —bromeó, recordando el nombre del gorrión que el chico tenía enjaulado en el ático junto al resto de sus colecciones.

—¡Ey! —tironeó con más fuerza— Que Mío no es tuyo. Mío es mío— Tom no pudo evitar reír ante ese arranque de posesividad— Y no te lo doy, que tú lo dejarías en libertad… y Mío no sería mío nunca más.

—De acuerdo, Mío es sólo tuyo. Seguro que contigo será más feliz —le tranquilizó e intentó cambiar de tema—. Además, no me gusta mucho eso de ser un nido, la verdad. A ver si se nos ocurre algo mejor, por ejemplo… Las rastas podrían ser las raíces de un árbol de ideas.

—O de un árbol de sueños — dijo Bill bajito, lanzándole una mirada enigmática tras sus grandes gafas.

—De pesadillas más bien —pensó, y el chico asintió como si lo hubiera oído.

—Lo sé —sonrió con suavidad, y Tom creyó estar viendo el rostro de una esfinge, tan sereno e insondable. Su respiración se volvió inestable— . No tengas miedo, algún día lo entenderás y entonces será demasiado tarde. Todo habrá acabado.

—Pero…

—Shhh, no digas nada. No ahora, ¿vale? —su voz era rasposa y dulce— Ya no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Tom no entendía nada, se sentía perdido, ahogado en un mar de emociones contradictorias. Sin embargo había una luz entre tanta confusión: Creía en Bill.  
No podía explicarlo, sólo sabía que por muy extrañas que sonaran, había una verdad oculta en sus palabras.

Una verdad que podría trastocar todo su mundo.

—Bill, no pienses en eso. Sé que tengo que marcharme, pero todavía no. Mi padre tuvo un accidente y no está en condiciones de viajar —en su interior se maldijo por encontrar ventajas en el dolor de su padre, pero no pudo evitarlo. En ese momento sólo quería seguir su instinto, y éste le decía que su destino, para bien o para mal, estaba ligado al de ese delgado chico que le miraba con ojos grandes y sonreía.

Él le había enseñado que en el mundo unos seres nacen y otros mueren, unos son depredadores y otros son devorados, el crudo invierno da paso a la primavera más radiante…y que los jóvenes de la manada toman ventaja de la debilidad de los mayores para tener poder sobre su propia existencia. 

Ese es el ciclo natural desde el principio del mundo. 

Lo siento, padre. Así es la vida—pensó con un punto de cinismo. 

—Vale —Bill se mordisqueaba los labios, como si tuviera algo más que decir y no se atreviera. Tenía las palabras atravesadas en la garganta.

—Él se pondrá bien, no te preocupes—dijo, malinterpretando su repentino silencio.   
La frase sonó a autojustificación, Tom fue el primero en darse cuenta. Y se volvió a maldecir por ello.

—Uhm—musitó, algo distraído y lo miró con suavidad por encima de la montura. Las gafas eran demasiado grandes para su carita, y se le iban resbalando todo el tiempo, pero justo en ese momento le colgaban de la punta de la nariz.   
Tom pensó que no había conocido a alguien tan tierno jamás.  
Se acercó y empujó con un dedo sobre el puente hasta dejar las gafas en su sitio. Bill se sonrojó un poco, y tironeó flojito de una de sus rastas.

El abrazo les sobrecogió a ambos por igual, casi dejaron de respirar cuando sus cuerpos se encontraron. Era una necesidad cercana a las lágrimas lo que los atraía, como dos estrellas gemelas buscándose en la oscuridad.

Pero se abrazaron. 

Mezclaron sus cabellos, sus alientos. Se tocaron despacio, sintiendo en la propia piel cada temblor, cada suspiro… Entonces ya no hubo dolor, sólo una ardiente sensación de paz y equilibrio llenándolo todo.

—Bill…—susurró en el oído del chico, sin dejar de abrazarlo.  
Éste se colgó de su cuello con pereza, le costaba despegarse del cálido cuerpo de Tom.

—Uhmm, no… Un poquito más…—gimoteó Bill, rebulléndose y enterrando su nariz en el cuello del de rastas. Se sentía tan cómodo y relajado entre sus brazos que no quería moverse ni un centímetro. Tom rió, acariciándole la espalda con ternura. 

Le recordaba a sí mismo: ¡Cuantas veces le pedía a Simone “cinco minutos más” antes de tener que abandonar su cama tierna y calentita para ir a la escuela! En esos cinco minutos firmaba una tregua con la realidad, y se preparaba para alejarse de aquel mullido refugio hecho de almohadas, edredones y sueños.   
Claro que nunca era suficiente.

—Bill...

—Nooo…

—¿No quieres tu regalo? —Tom sintió las pestañas de Bill revolotear en su cuello, y sus dedos aflojar el agarre. Sonrió.

—Bueno… Sí—musitó, separándose un poco— Sí lo quiero —Su cara y sus labios estaban teñidos de un fuerte rubor; el de rastas no podía apartar los ojos de él, y no querría por mucho que pudiese—. Sé lo que es —anunció lleno de alegría.

—Pues ya que lo sabes… Cógelo —dijo, recuperando las tijeras del suelo y poniéndola de nuevo en su mano. Bill la miró brillar un instante en su palma, como si fuese un extraño insecto y no supiese que hacer con él, pero enseguida la empuñó con presteza. Entonces se fijó en Tom. 

Por un instante su corazón se olvidó de latir.

Las rastas caían salvajes sobre sus hombros, y el sol de la tarde las hacía relumbrar como el oro viejo, enmarcando su rostro. Una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios, intentando ocultar un leve temblor. Era hermoso, pero lo más maravilloso para Bill eran sus ojos, tan arrogantes y vulnerables a la vez. Nunca había contemplado una belleza así.

Sin despegar la mirada un instante, levantó su mano libre y se quitó las enormes gafas sin cristales que una vez habían sido de su abuelo, guardándolas con cuidado en uno de sus mil bolsillos.

—Pero, Bill —preguntó— ¿Porqué te las quitas? Creía que te gustaba llevarlas.

—Y me gusta. Con ellas veo el mundo mejor, más bonito —dijo, su voz parecía ahogada.

—¿Entonces? —pidió saber, realmente intrigado por su gesto. Hacía días que las llevaba puestas, incluso había dormido con ellas, ¿qué podía haber pasado?

—Te veo a ti —sus ojos dulces e intensos no se alejaban de su rostro—, y tú eres tan bonito… Contigo no las necesito.

Tom apenas pudo volver a respirar desde ese momento.  
Si de pronto le hubiesen brotado un par de hermosas alas en la espalda, y con sólo agitarlas pudiera cruzar el firmamento a la velocidad del deseo, o volar con total libertad a cualquier rincón del mundo… Él hubiese seguido allí, sentado bajo aquel roble centenario, con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo los ligeros dedos de Bill jugando con su cabello, atrapado en su magia.

—Tom—llamó bajito—, mira —: Una larga rasta del color del trigo lucía en su palma extendida— ¿La ves? Es una raíz del árbol de tus pesadillas.

—O del árbol de mis sueños —sonrió, buscando en su cabeza el hueco que la delgada rasta habría dejado, pero no lo encontró. Al observar cómo Bill le hacía cosquillas a su regalo y le susurraba extraños cánticos, él se sentía completo en todo sentido.

—Garabato, huracán, canela, centella, pan, cachivache, unicornio…—alcanzó Tom a escuchar, mientras el chico acunaba la rasta entre sus manos.

—¿Son palabras mágicas? —rió— ¿Cómo abracadabra? —Bill lo miró con ojos grandes, sin entender qué quería decir con eso.

—¿Mágicas? —por un momento pareció dudar— Pues… Sí, lo son, porque son las palabras más bonitas del mundo —afirmó con total convicción, como si fuera una verdad absoluta y eterna—. Le doy a mi regalo lo mejor que tengo, no quiero que se sienta triste o extrañe a sus hermanas raíces —Sonaba preocupado, pero el de rastas no imaginaba quién podía sentirse triste estando junto a Bill— ¿Crees que estará contento conmigo?

—Estoy seguro que le gustan tus palabras mágicas, y tu voz, y el tacto de tus manos y todo tú, Bill —dijo suavemente— ¿Sabes? Creo que es un regalo con mucha suerte.  
El chico se iluminó como un farolillo. Cogió de su raída mochila una cajita de metal, enrolló la delgada rasta en su dedo índice con sumo cuidado hasta hacerla un ovillo y la guardó en su interior.

—Te tengo —dijo con una alegre sonrisa. Tom sonrió de vuelta, pero en ese instante, como un fogonazo, recordó las palabras del chico cuando le entregó a “Bill”, el muñeco que hizo para él:

“—Así que es Bill…me gusta —mintió Tom ante la intensa mirada de Bill, que se puso a darpalmas de alegría por toda la habitación.

—Ya me tienes —susurró muy cerca de su oído.”

 

Te tengo.  
Me tienes.  
Te tengo.  
Me tienes.

Sólo eran palabras, sin embargo pensar en ellas le provocaba un lejano temblor.  
Aquella tarde en el bosque, Tom se sintió vulnerable, como un caballero que se quita su armadura frente al enemigo por su propia voluntad. Pero Bill no era su enemigo.  
Por supuesto que no lo era.

 

Bill no era su enemigo, pero podía ser aún más peligroso: Ya no cuidaba sus defensas.  
Su ternura lo había desarmado.


	9. Embrujo

Aquella noche, Tom no pudo dormir.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, un imperio de mariposas negras volaba por los entresijos de su mente. Manoteaba en sueños, intentando quitarse de encima sus asquerosas patitas de insecto. Estaban en sus párpados, al acecho, en sus labios entreabiertos. Bebían de su saliva, palpándole la lengua con sus viscosas antenas. Era imposible espantarlas, siempre volvían, cada vez más grandes y seguras de su objetivo.  
Un acre sabor a tierra mojada colapsaba sus sentidos, habían entrado en su boca.  
Sentía cómo llenaban su paladar, aleteando impacientes, buscando penetrar su garganta y desplegarse en su sangre.  
Su corazón.

—“¡No!”— gritó desde el fondo de su mente, pero no logró arrancar el menor sonido de su garganta. Cientos de mariposas obstruían las cuerdas vocales, empujando para entrar en la tráquea y seguir su invasión. Todo su cuerpo temblaba por las fuertes arcadas. Tom sólo oía un leve zumbido ahogado de alas y antenas entrechocando bajo la piel hinchada, en sus venas. Era el rugido impaciente de la plaga.

De pronto, comprendió horrorizado cual era el objetivo de aquellas negras sabandijas: querían su corazón. Se llevó las manos al pecho luchando por protegerse, los ojos cerrados en negación, una oración confusa en sus labios amoratados.

Empujaban desde dentro en una sola dirección, podía sentirlas agolpándose torpemente en los pulmones, atrapadas en las costillas como en una cárcel de hueso.  
Sí, podía sentir sus voces diminutas, el chapoteo de sus patitas ensangrentadas abriéndose paso, arañando, desgarrando un camino hasta el corazón.  
Querían que fuera su nido, lo gritaban con cada movimiento espasmódico de sus alas.  
Pronto entrarían en él, y una a una iría dejando sus huevos en la perfecta incubadora de sus aurículas. El ritmo sonoro y constante de bombeo arrullaría el sueño de las larvas, y su sangre les daría alimento.

Parásitos negros eclosionando en su cuerpo, el enemigo viviendo de su propia carne.

Sólo sería un despojo hueco, devorado a pequeños retazos, una colmena de mariposas de sangre. ¿Qué quedaría de Tom después de eso? ¿Podría sentir algo más que esa mezcla de asfixia y vacío que ahora le invadía? Ppodría seguir amando con un corazón podrido de gusanos?

—“No, no, esto debe ser otra pesadilla”—pensó Tom. Se pellizcó el brazo para asegurarse de que dormía, y sintió un fuerte dolor— “Dios, ¿estoy despierto? ¡Es imposible!” —gritó en silencio mientras se arañaba el brazo loco de ansiedad. De un fuerte rasguño la piel se abrió y comenzó a brotar abundante sangre. Tom dio un salto hasta el lavabo, colocando la herida bajo el chorro de agua helada. Dolía terriblemente, notaba el antebrazo hinchado, tumefacto, pero el frescor del agua lo aliviaba por momentos. El rojo y espeso plasma se diluía por el desagüe, dejando a la vista los bordes del desgarro. Un pinchazo sordo le hizo gemir, algo se rebullía bajo su piel, el baño empezó a girar y de un golpe cayó al suelo, vencido por las náuseas.  
Otro punzada, esta vez parecida a un cuchillo oxidado cortando su carne, fue la que lo hizo llorar, pero fueron sus propios dedos los que hurgaron en la herida y encontraron el pico de un ala negra. Tiró de ella, temblando de angustia, hasta que arrancó una mariposa completa de su interior. Con ojos desquiciados, vio cómo sacudía la sangre de sus alitas siguiendo los pasos una extraña danza, saltando entre sus dedos.  
Era casi graciosa, si olvidaba que acababa de salir de sus entrañas.

De un manotazo aplastó al maldito insecto contra el suelo.

Se dejó cae al piso, muerto de asco y vencido.  
Abandonándose a la inconsciencia, vio desde la fría lejanía que proyectaba su mente como otra mariposa asomaba sus patitas por la herida.

—Bill —llamó con sus últimas fuerzas— ¡BIIIIL!

…

—¡TOM! —escuchó una voz desde muy lejos—Tomi… Tom… ¡Despierta! —sintió una fuerte sacudida en la espalda y se esforzó por abrir los ojos. Los párpados le pesaban como muertos, apenas podía moverlos— UhmmBill—gruñó.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —al fin reconoció el suave tono de su abuela— Tranquilo, estás en casa, conmigo. ¿Qué hacías durmiendo en el suelo? —el chico no supo qué responder. Comprobó pesadamente el brazo herido, estaba intacto.

—Una pesadilla —dijo con esfuerzo—. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla —insistió, quizás para convencerse él mismo. Se sentía abotargado, como si su cabeza fuera de corcho. Más que de un sueño parecía estar saliendo de un trance. Se incorporó despacio, apoyándose en la pared del baño. El suelo de linóleo blanco estaba helado. No se había dado cuenta hasta que despertó, pero pasar la noche tumbado en él traía amargas consecuencias: Le dolían hasta los pensamientos.

—¿Quieres un poco de café? —Tom asintió, tenía la boca seca y rasposa— No te preocupes, yo te lo subo —volvió a asentir. Las terribles imágenes nocturnas aún se iluminaban ante sus ojos abiertos, parpadeando como un cartel de neón.  
Se levantó a duras penas y automáticamente, sin pensar, se quitó la ropa y entró en la ducha. El agua caliente lo abofeteó hasta que cuerpo y mente empezaron a despejarse y a responder. La anciana lo esperaba al salir con una taza humeante y una pila de toallas frescas y esponjosas. Tom en ese instante extrañó su sonrisa.

—Siéntate —pidió, señalando una silla. El chico tomó la taza que le ofrecía y obedeció en silencio, disfrutando el delicioso aroma que desprendía.

—Abuela, es café de verdad —dijo con una apagada sonrisa— ¿Desde cuándo me dejas tomarlo?

—Bueno, un día es un día. No te hagas ilusiones —cogió una de las toallas y se situó tras de Tom, comenzando a secar sus rastas con cuidado—. Hoy has pasado una mala noche y he pensado que el café te sentaría bien… Pero sólo por hoy— Tom asintió agradecido, calentando sus manos en la taza, bebiendo la amarga infusión a pequeños sorbos. Lo necesitaba—. Ayer llegaste muy tarde, estaba muy preocupada —el chico guardó silencio—. Sé que has vuelto al bosque, no lo niegues, y eso que te pedí que no lo hicieras.

—Yo… Bueno, verás… ¡Auch!—la abuela dio un tirón de las rastas como advertencia.

—No me cuentes cuentos, que soy muy vieja y los conozco todos —su voz era fría y severa—. Te dije con claridad lo que pensaba de ese niñato, ¿no es cierto? Te traté como un hombre y confié en tu buen juicio, pero ha sido un error. Ahora veo que no puedo confiar en ti —Tom tragó duro, cada palabra le dolía. Quiso levantarse y decir algo en su defensa, pero las piernas le temblaban. Se sentía mareado—. Me has decepcionado —dijo, como un juez que dicta sentencia.

—Abuela, yo… Yo no he hecho nada malo —la cabeza le daba vueltas, su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba de las visiones de la noche—, sólo es un chico solitario, sólo un amigo…

—¿Un amigo? —movió la toalla, secando las rastas con brusquedad— ¡Ni siquiera va a la escuela! ¡Y es un ladrón! Recuerda que robó mi ángel de oro, el que me regaló tu abuelo en nuestra boda, ¿es que eso no significa nada para ti? —suspiró— De verdad, no sé cómo puedes ser amigo de ese… salvaje —escupió la palabra con desdén.

—¡No es un salvaje! —gritó, ofendido por su desprecio. Se volvió y le arrebató la toalla de las manos— ¿Por qué eres tan injusta con él? ¿has pensado que el ángel simplemente pudo perderse? —su voz se quebró, pero la mirada se mantuvo firme— Bill es la persona más increíble que he conocido, y no le hace falta ir a clase como al resto del rebaño, ¿para qué? sólo se convertiría en un escolar uniformado, aburrido y vacío… como todos los demás.

—¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? —lo miró con ojos desorbitados.

—Claro que sí —dijo desafiante—, la sabiduría de ese “salvaje” es tan profunda y antigua como la misma tierra que pisamos. Bill descifra el lenguaje secreto de la naturaleza, y se adentra en los misterios de la vida y de la muerte casi sin darse cuenta. Creo que todos deberíamos aprender de él, de su magia… ¡Sé que parece una locura, pero es la verdad! 

—¡Claro que es una locura! —gritó la anciana, escandalizada— ¡Y una blasfemia! ¡Sólo Dios conoce sus designios sobre la vida y la muerte! ¡Sólo Él! Todo lo que dices de ese chico suena a brujería.

—¡Pero yo no he dicho eso!¿Qué tiene que ver Dios con nosotros? No me estás escuchando, sino retorciendo mis palabras —sus ojos ardían—. Bill es mi amigo y…

—¿Tu amigo? —preguntó con un punto de sarcasmo— Bien, si es sólo un amigo, un chico cualquiera con el que pasas el rato, ¿por qué en mitad de la pesadilla gritabas su nombre? —Tom se quedó petrificado, no esperaba que su abuela le lanzara un golpe tan bajo, lo sintió como un navajazo a su intimidad y a su orgullo—. No sé qué te ha hecho ese niñato indeseable, pero no eres el mismo Tom que llegó a mi casa hace dos meses, mi verdadero nieto. Ahora desapareces sin avisar, no cumples tus obligaciones, olvidas a tu familia… ¿O quieres que te recuerde que tu padre está gravemente herido en el hospital? —le recriminó con voz seca— No te conozco, Tom, parece que te han embrujado.

—¿Embrujado? —una risa amarga brotó de sus labios. Era posible, pero desde luego no del modo que la anciana creía— No, sólo he aprendido a ver la vida de otro modo, un modo más real y también más hermoso, pero sobre todo mío… Se llama crecer.   
Y ojalá pudiera hacer algo más por mi padre, pero ni siquiera me habéis dejado ir a verle. Me gustaría estar con él, y con mamá.

—Ha sido lo mejor, y más viendo cómo te comportas. Eso sí, que te quede claro: a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar —afirmó—. De momento, no saldrás de tu habitación hasta que yo lo decida lo contrario, bajo ningún concepto. Ya que no sabes comportarte como un hombre, tendré que tratarte como a un niño. Tú me has obligado. Y recuerda: si vuelves a ver a ese chico, pediré a las autoridades que lo ingresen en un orfanato, que es donde debería estar hace mucho tiempo —recogió la toalla húmeda y la taza, dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Luego te subiré el almuerzo, voy a hacer macarrones con queso, tus favoritos —dijo con una fría sonrisa.

—Pues cuidado con el fuego, que si se incendia la cocina no podré bajar a salvarte. No sería la primera vez, ¿verdad? —el sarcasmo mató la sonrisa de la anciana, pero no contestó a la provocación, prefirió devolverle el favor de un modo más sutil.

—¡Ah, lo olvidaba! —sonrió de nuevo, punzante, nada de tele ni de videojuegos hasta nueva orden. Recuerda que es por tu bien… Cariño —. Y sin más, desapareció tras la puerta. Un chasquido metálico confirmo los temores de Tom: lo había encerrado por fuera. No tenía escapatoria.

¿Qué podía hacer? Se sentía confuso, cansado y necesitaba ver a Bill cuanto antes. Tenía que advertirle de los planes de su abuela, hablarle de sus miedos, de sus pesadillas nocturnas, deseaba abrazarlo y encontrar en sus ojos dorados alguna respuesta.  
Se sentó en el suelo, junto a la ventana, sacudiendo al aire sus rastas mojadas.

Su cuarto estaba en la segunda planta de la casa, y constaba de la pieza en sí y de un cuarto de baño interior con un pequeño tragaluz.

—“Imposible salir por ahí, demasiado angosto” —pensó.

La única ventana del dormitorio era en realidad un estrecho balcón que daba al huerto de su abuelo. Había algunos frutales cercanos y una vieja enredadera aferrada al muro, pero era casi imposible bajar por ella. De pequeño lo había intentado: jugaba a ser un intrépido “Indiana Jones” huyendo de los malvados nazis a través de las finas ramas que ascendían por la pared. 

El pobre aprendiz de héroe se despertó en el hospital con cinco puntos en la frente.   
El balcón estaba descartado.

Estaba claro que no podía escapar de su encierro, al menos de momento.  
Se escondió del mundo hundiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos y rodillas, apretando los dientes de rabia. Le mataba la impotencia, la desesperada sensación de estar en un callejón sin salida a merced de la injusta voluntad de otros.

¿Qué podía hacer?  
Si por un milagro lograba llegar al bosque, su abuela lo sabría y no dudaría en cumplir su amenaza. Mirando el caso fríamente Bill era huérfano, no llegaba a cumplir los doce años, vivía completamente solo en un entorno cruel y salvaje… Sería fácil convencer a las autoridades de que “el pobre chico” debería estar tutelado en un orfanato estatal, “por su propio bien”.

En la moderna Alemania los llamados ‘Centros de menores’ eran lugares dignos y preparados para cuidar a los pequeños sin hogar, o al menos eso proclamaban en las noticias de la noche. Quizás para otros niños sería una buena solución a su soledad y desamparo, pero no para Bill. Tom lo sabía.

Bill se sentía unido al bosque con cada fibra de su ser, su cuerpo vibraba al ritmo de las estaciones, se alimentaba del sol y de la lluvia igual que un árbol joven, fundido con la tierra, arraigado en ella. El viento y las tormentas mecían su sueño, las estrellas lo alumbraban y su madrina era una loba gris. Arrancarlo del bosque lo mataría.  
Encerrarlo entre cuatro paredes de cemento sería cortar las delicadas venas que lo conectaban con la vida, poco a poco se ajaría, perdería su luz, dejaría de ser Bill.   
Se marchitaría como una flor en la nieve

Tom no podía permitirlo.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, con un molesto chirrido.

Un plato de macarrones con queso, acompañado de un seco “come algo, no seas cabezota”, fue dejado en la mesa. El sol estaba en mitad del cielo y su pelo se había secado. Ya era medio día.

El de rastascerró los ojos, dejándose arrastrar por la cálida pereza de los rayos de sol en su piel. No quería dormir, aunque todo su cuerpo gritaba de extenuación. Tenía miedo de perderse de nuevo en el laberinto de sus pesadillas… Y no saber regresar.

Pensó en su madre, Simone, que en ese momento estaría comiendo un triste bocadillo en la cafetería del hospital. Ambos se querían con toda el alma ¿Sería ella capaz de entenderle? ¿Qué pasaría cuando regresara? No lo sabía, y eso le hacía dudar de todo lo que antes era firme en su vida.

¿Y Bill, cómo estaría? Lo imaginaba sentado a los pies del Viejo Roble, mordisqueando un trozo de queso o una manzana —la imagen mental le hizo reir, Bill comía como una ardilla inquieta—, esperando su llegada. Alzaría la cabeza con una sonrisa al escuchar un sonido extraño o un crujir de ramas, expectante, creyendo que Tom estaba de vuelta, y se hundiría un poco al ver que se equivocaba. Así una y otra vez, poniendo toda su esperanza en el siguiente segundo, en el siguiente crujido.  
Con el paso de las horas su soledad crecería, y su tristeza.   
Aún no sabía que la espera sería en vano.

Cuando la anciana subió la cena, un plato de sopa humeante, se encontró a su nieto sentado junto a la ventana con un horrible muñeco de trapo en la mano. Los macarrones del almuerzo seguían intactos.

—Vamos Tom, tienes que comer —dijo con un punto de ternura, pero no obtuvo respuesta—. Anda, come un poco y te doy permiso de ver la tele —el chico parecía ausente—. Sé que estás enfadado, pero pórtate como un hombre por una vez y mañana volvemos a hablar del castigo —sólo recibió una mirada retadora y más silencio. La abuela suspiró, dejó el plato en la mesa, y antes de salir dejó encendida la vieja tele portátil de su nieto como gesto de buena voluntad. Las risas y fanfarrias de un colorido concurso no lograron acallar el chasquido metálico que sellaba su encierro.

La noche caía suave como un velo sobre los campos, pronto brillaría la luna menguante.

En el cuarto de castigo sólo brillaba la patética luz del televisor.

Nadie la miraba, pero ahí seguía, parloteando sin descanso, como una falsa compañera de juegos. Tom notó los músculos agarrotados cuando se levantó al baño, pensó que una ducha muy caliente le ayudaría a pasar mejor la noche. Se desnudó deprisa, y enseguida se sintió envuelto por una relajante nube de vapor que adormeció sus sentidos. Jadeó de placer cuando el agua ardiente tocó su piel, necesitaba olvidarlo todo, sentirse bien por un instante.

Al salir de la ducha estaba relajado y hambriento. Se puso una camiseta y unos anchos pantalones de pijama, y así vestido se sentó a tomar un poco de sopa fría.  
Un golpe de cerrojo en la puerta principal y unos pasos inestables subiendo la escalera, indicaban que su abuela se iba a dormir. Era casi la media noche.

La televisión seguía reclamando atención, recordando que tenía su propia historia que contar: en ella, un viejo monstruo de Frankenstein en blanco y negro cobraba vida en mitad de una espeluznante noche de tormenta, acribillado por los rayos. Su creador enloquecido gritaba: ¡VIVE! ¡VIVE!, mientras los truenos retumbaban en los polvorientos muros del castillo.

Tom estaba seguro que nadie le había preguntado al pobre monstruo si quería volver a la vida, de lo contrario se habría negado. Su destino era ser rechazado y temido, ser la tara en un mundo perfecto. Ser diferente sería su mayor pecado, y su penitencia una vida en soledad. Nadie querría vivir así… ¿Verdad?  
El chico se abrazó a sí mismo, luchando por tragarse una lágrima traicionera

Pobre Frankenstein.  
Pobre Bill.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido diminuto. Clac.  
No venía de la tele, así que bajó el volumen del aparato y prestó atención.  
Clac. Clac.  
El sonido parecía venir de la ventana. Al acercarse, una piedrita rebotó en el cristal. Clac.  
Era imposible. Abrió una de las hojas y se asomó con cautela.

La noche estaba silenciosa y oscura como boca de lobo, pero justo a los pies de su balcón brillaba una pequeña luz, y bajo su resplandor pudo distinguir una capucha naranja que reconoció al instante. Bill. 

El corazón casi saltó a su encuentro… pero entonces recordó las amenazas, las crueles promesas. Bill no podía estar allí, no debían encontrarlo. Angustiado, hizo señas al chico rogándole que se marchara, que era demasiado peligroso. Bill levantó la carita y sonrió, lo había entendido. Hizo girar la luz a modo de despedida, y en un segundo la figura encapuchada se perdió en la oscuridad.

Tom respiró despacio, intentando calmarse. Se sentó en la cama y empuñó con manos temblorosas los bordes de su amplia camiseta.

—“Se ha ido” —pensaba—. “Está bien, está bien por él”

La luz parpadeante del televisor le pareció extrañamente tranquilizadora, casi hipnótica, y se abandonó en ella, calmando los latidos de su corazón…

Toctoctoc.

Unos suaves toques en la ventana lo pusieron de nuevo en alerta.  
Tras el cristal cerrado, Bill le sonreía envuelto en su abrigo naranja, suspendido en las sombras. Si hubiera visto a la Virgen bajar de los cielos, resplandeciendo en toda su gloria, no se hubiera asombrado tanto.

—Bill, pero cómo…—murmuró, corriendo a abrir la ventana.

—¿Me dejas pasar, Tomi? —dijo en un suave susurro. Estaba sujeto de pies y manos a la delgada enredadera, sonrojado por el frío de la noche. Tom se apresuró a cogerlo de la cintura con todas sus fuerzas, y no respiró hasta que pisó el suelo de su cuarto.

—Bill… Tú…—el esfuerzo le hacía jadear, pero el chico no lo dejó seguir. Se lanzó a sus brazos dulcemente, enterrando la nariz en su cuello con un gruñido de satisfacción.

—Te extrañaba —suspiró.

—Pero es peligroso, esa enredadera…—no podía creer que Bill estuviera allí, en su propia casa, refugiado en su abrazo.

—Le pedí que no me dejara caer, y sólo trepé—musitó, sonriendo contra la piel de su cuello. El enorme chaquetón le cubría de pies a cabeza, y el delgado cuerpo de Bill se perdía entre tanta tela esponjosa.

—Ven, siéntate —dijo, señalando la cama revuelta. Bill soltó la bandolera que cargaba y se despojó del abrigo, dejándolo todo en el suelo— ¡Oh, eso es un receptor de televisión! —casi chilló, llevando a Tom al borde del infarto.

—Shhh, pueden oírnos —susurró, y el chico lo miró con ojos apenados—. No pasa nada, sólo ten cuidado —Bill asintió.

—Es bonito —dijo vocalizando las palabras exageradamente, pero sin emitir el menor sonido. Tom se echó a reir.

—Y tú eres increíble —Vocalizó en silencio, imitándolo entre risas.

Los ojos de Bill se iluminaron con el brillo de mil lunas.  
A Tom se le olvidó el miedo.


	10. Frankestein

Aquella tarde, Bill esperaba a los pies del viejo roble.

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre el bosque y Tom, a pesar de su promesa, no había aparecido en todo el día. Algo pasaba, estaba seguro.

Bill sentía una lejana tristeza que no era suya pellizcando su garganta. 

No podía estarse quieto. Caminaba en círculos a pasos desesperados, con la mente enredada y confusa. Levantó la vista más allá de las últimas ramas, ahogado en sus sentimientos… Entonces se detuvo.

Había salido la luna.

Era ella, su pálida compañera en horas de soledad, y lo llamaba por su nombre.  
Alzó los brazos bajo su luz, atrayendo con cada fibra de su ser la magia de su aura de plata. Una inmensa calma inundó su cuerpo y la esperanza hizo latir su corazón de nuevo. Sabía qué hacer, sólo necesitaba algo de ayuda.

—Abuelo —llamó despacio—. Háblame, abuelo —se acercó a su tumba, recostándose dulcemente en ella—. Te necesito —el pellizco de su garganta se intensificó—, Tom está angustiado, puedo sentirlo. No te gusta que me aleje del bosque, lo sé —Bill acarició con ternura la tierra bajo sus manos—. Ven conmigo, guíame… El pueblo es peligroso para mi pero…—su suave voz era una súplica— Tengo que encontrarlo, está encerrado… Por favor…—apoyó la mejilla en la hierba como un niño lo haría en el regazo de su madre—. Tom es mío, me necesita… Llévame con él —una lágrima de impotencia cayó en el barro— Seré bueno, haré lo que quieras pero… ¡Háblame, te lo ruego!... No me dejes solo… No quiero estar solo…

 

Bill rompió a llorar sobre la sepultura, escarbando la tierra húmeda con sus manos.  
El abuelo no contestó su llamada, y su silencio fue más doloroso que un grito; En él resonaba una poderosa advertencia: No busques a Tom. Obedece.

Había una amenaza implícita en esa orden callada, pesaba demasiado, aplastaba su voluntad contra el barro de aquella tumba. Quería hacerlo, ¿pero cómo? Se sentía pequeño y perdido, abandonado en la oscuridad.

Levantó la mirada en busca de aliento. Un rayo de luna lo atravesó por completo, dejando en su interior un estremecimiento helado. Cerró los ojos.

Entonces vio a Tom.  
Su visión se volvió clara y pulida como el diamante más puro. Lo había encontrado.

—Gracias —murmuró al cielo nocturno, su voz tomada por las lágrimas.  
Y así, a ciegas, salió del bosque siguiendo el camino que su corazón trazaba.

***

 

La luna menguante colgaba del cielo, cortando la oscuridad como una hoz afilada.  
Más abajo, en el remoto pueblo de Ungeheuerburg, en una pequeña habitación situada en el segundo piso de una casa de campo semejante a cualquier otra, dos niños se miraban a los ojos en silencio, como si presenciaran el mayor de los milagros.

—Bill… No puedo creer que estés aquí —susurró, tomando sus manos con fuerza, acariciando sus dedos para comprobar que aquella delgada figura no era una mala pasada de su mente.

—Quería hacerlo, de verdad quería Qhabló bajito, sonriendo con calma.

—Mi abuela duerme al final del pasillo, y si se despierta y te ve en mi cuarto… Mierda no quiero ni pensarlo… No podemos hacer ruido, ¿vale? —De pronto empezó a reír, emocionado— ¡Joder, estás aquí! ¡No puedo creerlo! —se lanzó a los brazos de Bill, alzándolo en volandas y girando con él en unos cortos pasos de baile.

—Tom —rio al verse por los aires—Shhhhhhh…que tu abuela nos va a oír.

—¡Eso, shhhhh! —se llevó un dedo a los labios pidiendo silencio, pero siguió riendo. No podía evitarlo, una felicidad traviesa y burbujeante le hacía cosquillas en el alma. En ese momento se sentía ligero, todos sus deseos parecían al alcance de la mano, nadie podía detenerlos—. ¡Ey! ¿Has comido algo? —Bill mintió, asintiendo con la cabeza— Flacucho embustero —sin más explicaciones, atrapó su muñeca y de un tirón lo sentó a la mesa—. Hay sopa fría—arrugó la nariz—; no te la recomiendo, pero al prisionero aún le queda un poco de pan, mantequilla fresca y un bote de zumo. Come.

Bill no se hizo de rogar, mordisqueando las tostadas con rapidez y tomando el jugo a grandes sorbos bajo la mirada risueña del chico de rastas. Realmente tenía hambre.  
Mientras comía observaba con curiosidad la tele, que aún seguía encendida.

—Un aparato reproductor de televisión ¡Wow! —murmuró con ojos grandes, fascinado por su luz intermitente—. Nunca he visto uno tan de cerca.

Tom lo miró a punto del colapso.

—¿Nunca has tenido una tele? ¿Nunca jamás? —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, falsamente escandalizado— ¿Pero qué clase de infancia has tenido? ¿Cómo has podido crecer sin Pikachu, sin Saint Seiya, sin las princesas Disney y sus lindas canciones…? Bueno, esto último puedes olvidarlo—rio bajito— ¡Todo niño necesita una tele en su vida! —bromeó poniendo caritas, exagerando sus ademanes, logrando que Bill se cubriese la boca con la mano para no estallar en carcajadas. De pronto, la mirada de Tom se oscureció.

—Has debido extrañar todo eso, ¿verdad? —susurró, agachándose para estar a su altura.

—No se puede extrañar lo que nunca has conocido —acercó una mano a su mejilla, fue apenas un roce con la punta de los dedos—, pero me gustaría aprender las diversiones de los chicos…Normales. Suena emocionante.

—Tengo una idea… ¿Por qué no te quedas con mi tele portátil? Es un cacharro cochambroso, como sólo lo utilizo cuando vengo a este pueblucho en vacaciones…—Tom se hubiera mordido la lengua hasta sangrar antes de decir eso, pero cuando lo pensó era demasiado tarde.

—No puedo aceptarla —sus ojos reflejaban un hondo cansancio.

—Pero yo…

—Entiéndelo, no tendría sentido estar solo frente a un aparato que muestra una vida que no entiendo. Gracias, Tom —Bill dibujó una sonrisa triste—. Además a mi abuelo no le gustaría… y volverá a castigarme con su silencio—apuntó para sí mismo. El chico de rastas no sabía qué había pasado en el bosque, pero cuando nombró a su abuelo notó un punto de rendición en su voz que le dio escalofríos.

—Aún tenemos tiempo de ver la tele juntos, si quieres. Yo te explicaré todo y te enseñaré mis programas favoritos. ¡Vamos, será divertido! —Musitó, tratando de animarlo— Mira, ahora están poniendo una peli muy vieja: “Frankenstein”, aunque ya lleva un buen rato —Bill observó la pantalla con atención, intentando recordar.

— Frankenstein… Sí, conozco su historia.

—Yo esta no la he visto, las películas del siglo pasado no son lo mío —le guiñó un ojo, divertido— Tendrías que ver “Frankenstein y los zombies mutantes del espacio” en 3D, ¡es brutal!

Bill sonrió embelesado, mirando unas imágenes en movimiento que para él eran pura magia. Su ilusión era contagiosa.

En la caja mágica, una linda niña filmada en blanco y negro jugaba a lanzar margaritas a un lago para verlas flotar. El monstruo de Frankenstein aparecía tras los juncos de la orilla temiendo mostrarse, pero la pequeña es tan inocente como él y no se asusta de su aspecto, al contrario, lo toma como compañero de juegos, llenando sus torpes manos de flores y enseñándole como lanzarlas. El monstruo sonreía por primera vez y Tom se sintió conmovido. ¿Sería posible que ese engendro al que todos temían encontrase un poco de afecto?

Miró a Bill una vez más, su carita iluminada por el destello intermitente del televisor.  
No podía dejar de observar sus reacciones, cada pequeño gesto de concentración o sorpresa ante la escena. Amaba contemplarlo. Su sola presencia lo calmaba de un modo inexplicable, le curaba de temores, y las pesadillas quedaban reducida a lo que siempre habían sido: un puñado de malos sueños. Nada de presagios funestos, ni extrañas visiones, sólo sueños. No había sentido una emoción así junto a nadie más, y no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

Se había convertido es un coleccionista de sus expresiones.

En el pequeño universo de la tele, el monstruo seguía arrojando margaritas al agua, cada vez más entusiasmado. Había alegría en sus ojos pues aquella preciosa niña de cabellos dorados no le temía, ¡a él! ¡Al ser más odioso y rechazado del mundo desde el momento de su creación! Y el más desgraciado, además. Tom pensó que había una esperanza para el monstruo, casi podía rozarla con la punta de los dedos… 

—Hasta los monstruos merecen un poco de amor —musitó para sí mismo, pero Bill lo había escuchado. Sus ojos se encontraron en la penumbra.

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil —su mirada destilaba melancolía. 

Ambos sabían quién estaba en el doble fondo de la conversación, aunque ninguno se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. No hacía falta.

El monstruo de Frankenstein se miró las toscas manos, estaban vacías. Su creador las había amputado del cadáver putrefacto de un loco o un asesino, y las había cosido como un puzzle macabro a otros pedazos de cuerpos muertos, en su afán de darle la vida.  
Una vida que despreciaba.

Hasta su padre, el científico, había renegado de él. Al ver su torpeza y su horrible aspecto lo expulsó del castillo a latigazos. No era más que otro experimento fallido, un montón de carne muerta sin corazón. Ni siquiera se preocupó de ponerle un nombre.

Volvió a mirar sus manos, ya no le quedaban margaritas. ¡Se veía tan lindas flotando en el agua, brillando bajo el sol! Sintió pena al ver sus dedos solitarios y tomó la mano de la niña cuidadosamente… Era tan frágil… 

Su pequeña amiga sonreía alegre con su vestido blanco y sus rizos de oro, tan bonita como las flores, tan delicada y ligera… ¡Podía jugar con ella! ¡La llevaría a jugar con las demás flores! Le gustaba arrojar al agua esas cositas blancas y suaves… ¡Está será la más bonita de todas, la más brillante bajo el sol!  
No le haría ningún daño, no podría…  
Pero… ¿Por qué está gritando? ¿Por qué?

Tom se quedó paralizado cuando la niña no volvió a salir del agua.  
Sólo atinó a apagar el televisor de un golpe, mientras la voz de Bill retumbaba en su cabeza una y otra vez: Ojalá fuera tan fácil…

Ojalá lo fuera.


	11. Espejos

La habitación quedó en penumbras, sólo iluminada por la luna menguante. A lo lejos sonaron las campanadas de medianoche.

Después de apagar el televisor, el silencio se hizo pesado, casi palpable.  
Cada uno se envolvió en la manta helada de sus propios temores, aunque sabían que en el fondo eran los mismos. Tom sintió frío.

—Bill… ¿Vas a quedarte? —susurró, consciente de nuevo del sonido de su voz— Es peligroso, pero… —en su rostro había duda, y unas ganas que no podía ocultar. Si tocaba sus manos el calor volvería, estaba seguro.

—Me iré antes del alba — Tom asintió, intentando calmar su corazón.

—Genial, entonces… —se quedó pensativo— Pijama. Necesitas uno… O algo parecido. Y ahí está el baño, tras esa puerta blanca—. Se levantó, un poco nervioso, y le dio la mano al chico para guiarlo. Quería que estuviese lo más a gusto posible en su casa, aunque no fuera su casa sino un cuarto prestado cargado de cerrojos.   
Quería que estuviese a gusto a su lado.

Encendió a tientas la luz del baño y buscó en los cajones un cepillo de dientes nuevo que dejó junto al lavabo. Sacó el tubo de dentífrico, el jabón en pastillas que su abuela aún se empeñaba en comprar y un par de toallas. Bill observaba cada uno de sus movimientos con una tímida sonrisa.

—Con estos pantalones de algodón estarás más cómodo —dijo bajito mientras revolvía el armario—. Y esta camiseta era mi favorita hace unos años, creo que ahora te quedará mejor ti .

—Gracias —Bill tomó las prendas con cuidado, casi con respeto. Sus manos tenían restos de barro y se sentía impuro frente a esa ropa tan blanca.

Tom notó un punto de turbación en su voz, o quizás era su propio nerviosismo reflejado, no estaba seguro.

—Un placer, caballero —bromeó, dándole un amistoso empujón. Necesitaba aligerar la extraña atmósfera que se había instalado entre ambos con unas risas, y lo consiguió… Hasta que el chico entró en el baño y cerró la puerta tras él. Entonces, y sólo entonces, dejó escapar un hondo suspiro. 

¡Dios, estaba frenético! Bill iba a pasar la noche allí, a su lado…¡Iban a dormir juntos! Y no sólo eso, su abuela estaba al fondo del pasillo suponiendo ingenuamente que su nieto estaría solo en su cama —soñando con los angelitos a ser posible—, no compartiendo las sábanas -que ELLA había planchado— con el chico prohibido, el ser más extraño y salvaje de la comarca. Si los llegase a descubrir, “La matanza de Texas” sería una riña de parvulario en comparación a lo que le esperaba. Una perversa lista de castigos se enumeró en su mente, y descubrió que no le asustaban lo más mínimo. En ese instante estaba seguro de soportar con estoicismo cualquier cosa, siempre que Bill estuviese a salvo.

Sentir “eso” por alguien sí que era aterrador.

No se oía el menor ruido tras la puerta del baño. Hacía ya un buen rato que el sonido del agua corriente había cesado, pero el chico no salía. Encendió la lamparita que tenía junto a la cama, como si la luz lo ayudara a enfocarse mejor, y escuchó con atención. 

Nada.

Se acercó a la puerta dudando en llamar. No se atrevía a irrumpir en un sitio tan íntimo como el baño, pero empezaba a preocuparse, así que se sentó junto a la puerta atento a cualquier movimiento. Diez minutos de incomodo suelo helado después, Bill seguía sin dar señales de vida ¿Se habría quedado dormido allí dentro?

Llamó quedito a la puerta, aguardando una respuesta que no llegó; sólo inquietante silencio. Armándose de valor, empuñó el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a forzar el pestillo si era necesario… Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula: al girar la manija la puerta se abrió sin dificultad. Siempre había estado abierta.

Asomó la cabeza, un tanto avergonzado por la situación, y vio a Bill de pie frente al espejo. Llevaba puesta la camiseta que Tom le había dado, con un dragón rojo dibujado en el frontal, y unos raídos calzoncillos de algodón blanco que le quedaban pequeños. Tom no pudo evitar fijarse en ese detalle.

—Bill —llamó bajito, pero el chico ni siquiera se giró. Estaba completamente inmóvil, con los ojos clavados en el espejo, enormes, asombrados, y una mano apoyada en la lisa superficie. El cepillo de dientes estaba tirado en el lavamanos.  
Tom acercó la mano a su hombro, pero se detuvo. Algo le decía que no debía tocarlo. Parecía en una especie de éxtasis, sumido en la contemplación de su propio rostro, aún mojado. Recordó que a los sonámbulos no se les podía despertar bruscamente, y aunque Bill no parecía dormido necesitaba una norma, algo conocido a lo que aferrarse para no sentirse tan perdido—. Bill, ¿qué ves? —susurró cerca de su oído.

Bill parpadeó despacio, pero no se movió.

—A mí, me veo a mí —dijo con un hilo de voz, sin apartar los ojos de su reflejo. Tom intuía que bajo esas palabras había mucho más. Estaba hablando con Bill, después de todo.

—¿Sólo a ti? — Insistió el de rastas.

—No —musitó, crispando su expresión—. Veo a mamá… —sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, arrasados de lágrimas— Es mamá —sollozó. Tom observó apenado cómo acariciaba el espejo con la punta de los dedos, consumido por sus visiones. Lloraba sin hacer ruido, con un dolor que rompía el corazón, y Tom no pudo resistirlo más. Lo tomó de la cintura, girándolo, y lo abrazó con suavidad. Al primer toque sintió su cuerpo completamente rígido, extático bajo sus manos.

—Shhhh, Bill, tranquilo…— el chico gimió, aferrándose a su ancha camiseta, luchando por salir de los laberintos de su mente— Vuelve conmigo, por favor…— susurraba en su oído una y otra vez, deseando que su voz le sirviera de guía. Al fin pudo cerrar los ojos y muy lentamente fue saliendo del trance, relajándose entre sus brazos.

—Tom… Tomi —musitó contra su cuello, temblando. Tom estaba tan feliz de su vuelta que no se dio cuenta que Bill lo había llamado por su diminutivo por primera vez.

—Estás agotado, ven —. Sin soltar su mano, se dirigió a la cama y levantó las mantas—Acuéstate, yo vengo enseguida —De pronto Bill se miró, sobresaltado. Con tantas emociones había olvidado que estaba casi desnudo de cintura para abajo.

—¡Oh! —Rojo como un farolillo, se fue corriendo a buscar los pantalones del pijama que había dejado en el baño. Tom quiso reír por su repentino ataque de vergüenza, pero sólo pudo suspirar al ver sus largas piernas, delgadas y fuertes por la dureza del bosque, y esos calzoncillos de algodón que seguro tenía desde que era un niño. ¡Y pensar que él tenía su cajón repleto de boxers cómodos y a la moda! La vida había sido una perra con Bill. Una puta zorra y… Puta.

No se le ocurría nada peor que decir.

Entró en el baño, hecho un manojo de nervios. Observó el espejo de cerca, pero no era nada especial, sólo una plancha de cristal y azogue ¿Por qué habría causado ese extraño episodio en el chico? Se lavó un poco y volvió al dormitorio con la cabeza bullendo de preguntas sin respuesta.

Bill estaba metido en la cama, cubierto de mantas hasta la nariz. Tom sonrió, recordando la primera vez que lo vio en el bosque. Estaba escondido tras un arbusto, y sólo pudo intuir unos ojos profundos y dorados que lo observaban entre las ramas.   
Ese instante trasformó todo su mundo.

Apagó la luz y en un par de saltos se metió bajo las sábanas, teniendo cuidado de no tocar a Bill. El corazón le tronaba en los oídos, tanto que ni siquiera podía oír sus propios pensamientos. Se sentía al borde de un abismo sin fondo al que deseaba saltar, ¡era de locos! Bill estaba ahí, tan cerca, tan increíblemente cerca que quería gritar.

A pesar de la escasa distancia que Tom intentaba mantener, el cuerpo de Bill irradiaba una tibieza suave que se colaba a través de su piel y lo quemaba por dentro. De pronto se sintió desprotegido, ¿y si se daba cuenta de lo que su simple cercanía provocaba? Preferiría que se lo tragase la tierra, ni siquiera podía imaginarlo sin morir de vergüenza. Temía que su fuego interior se hiciera tan intenso que lo delatara, haciéndolo brillar en la oscuridad como si se hubiera tragado una bengala.

—Hola —musitó, girándose hacia él y apoyando una mano ligera en su pecho.

—Hola —respondió Tom, sin moverse un milímetro de su posición. Dios, sólo esperaba resistir un poco más y después dormir hasta el día siguiente. O hasta el año siguiente, que más daba.

—Soy Bill —dijo, acercándose más.

—Lo sé —. Su risa nerviosa quedó ahogada por un suspiro.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tienes miedo? —susurró con un tono indescifrable. Tom sentía su corazón golpeando salvajemente bajo la fría palma de Bill, como si quisiera saltar y buscar refugio en sus manos. Dolía.

—No lo sé —mintió—. Yo… Bueno…

—Soy yo —. Con suavidad tomó la mano derecha de Tom y la puso en su rostro, acunando su mejilla—, ¿lo ves? —Su voz era tan suave como su piel, y en su aliento vibraba una petición de confianza, casi una súplica.

—Mi Bill —llamó bajito, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar. Mil emociones contradictorias atoraban su garganta, pero no importaba. Su tacto lo anegaba de una extraña calma, una calma inquieta que brotaba en la punta de los dedos y echaba raíces en su pecho. Bill asintió en silencio.

—Lo soy —sonrió, seguro de sus palabras.

—Pero eres un misterio para mí —confesó—. Estás aquí, sé que eres real… Incluso puedo tocarte…Y a la vez estás tan lejos…

—Siempre estoy a tu lado, aunque no puedas verme —susurró en su oído. Tom se estremeció.

—Antes, frente al espejo… Parecías tan perdido…—Abrazó al chico, que enseguida se acurrucó en su hombro.

—No recordaba mi rostro —suspiró.

—¿Qué? —Tom no daba crédito a sus oídos— ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no te gustan los espejos?

—Creo que sí. Son bonitos, aunque a veces dan miedo—. Arrugó la sábana con los puños, buscando un punto de apoyo—. En mi casa no hay espejos.

—Es verdad —Asombrado, hizo un croquis mental de la cabaña—. No recuerdo ninguno —. Casi no se atrevía a preguntar, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte— ¿Qué pasó, Bill? —Éste apretó la tela y se removió en su abrazo.

—Es algo confuso, yo era muy pequeño —respiró hondo, le costaba hablar—. Mamá tenía el pelo de oro, como las hadas. Lo peinaba durante horas frente al espejo… Yo me sentaba y la miraba, ¡era tan bonita!…—musitó con aire soñador—. Entonces reía y me tomaba en sus brazos, llenándome de besos…

—Sonnen. Mi abuela dice que era muy hermosa.

—Sí, papá siempre lo decía. Se amaban, lo sé… Pero un día todo cambió. Llegaron los gritos, la casa temblaba con los golpes y las lágrimas… Y yo no entendía nada. Me olvidaron —susurró apenas. Tom lo abrazó con más fuerza, animándolo a seguir—. Una noche de invierno, mamá y el abuelo pelearon. El aire estaba cargado de violencia, igual que se acumulan las nubes antes de una tormenta. Me escondí bajo su tocador, deseando que acabara. Los gritos me aterraban… Aún lo hacen —dijo, tapándose los oídos con las manos.

—Tranquilo, Bill —. Lo besó en el pelo, sintiéndole temblar— Lo siento tanto… No me cuentes más, te hace daño —. Bill negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo quiero que confíes en mí —Tom jadeó, conmovido— No sé qué ocurrió, vi a mamá desencajada, llorando a gritos, y me acerqué a ella para abrazarla... Pero no pude, me tiró al suelo de un empujón. Entonces cogió algo, creo que un jarrón, y lo estrelló contra el espejo lanzando un chillido desgarrador. Recuerdo un terrible estallido y una lluvia de cristales brillantes cayendo sobre mí… Eran como estrellas afiladas. Comencé a sangrar por algunos cortes, pero no me daba cuenta. Mi abuelo me sacó de allí en volandas.

—Joder —Tom no supo que decir, ¿cómo había soportado Bill tanto dolor? Cuanto más sabía sobre él más admiraba su coraje.

—El estallido se repitió una y otra vez, esa noche rompió todos los espejos —. Musitó— Yo cogí uno de los fragmentos del suelo, soñando que la imagen de mamá, la que peinaba su cabello de hada y sonreía, había quedado impresa en el cristal. Lo guardé bajo la almohada como un tesoro, siempre lo llevaba conmigo. Ese fue el primer objeto de mi colección —. Bill sonrió suavemente contra su cuello.

—¿Y todo esto lo sabe la gente del pueblo? Si mi abuela supiera la verdad no te odiaría tanto, estoy seguro.

—No te preocupes por tu abuela, yo te ayudaré con ella —afirmó con un punto de misterio—. La abuela Simone no tiene la culpa de temer lo que no conoce. La gente cree saber algo… Y luego inventa todo lo demás. Sé lo que dicen de mí, Tom.

—A las viejas del pueblo les falta arrojarte agua bendita a la cara y regar sal en tu puerta, son una bola de ignorantes —escupió con rabia.

—Ya lo han hecho —Sonrió amargamente—. Creen que así están a salvo del “mal” que hay en mi familia. Además, ¿por qué creen que sólo su agua es bendita? ¡Toda el agua lo es! La que fluye en los ríos, la que cae en forma de lluvia y empapa la tierra, la que forma parte de nuestra sangre y nuestras lágrimas… ¿No se dan cuenta?

Tom asintió, nunca lo había pensado. Él abría el grifo y el agua manaba, no era algo especial, pero Bill convivía con el bosque y sabía que sin agua sólo había muerte.

—Hay gente que piensa que dios es suyo, que está de su lado, dándoles la razón por muchas locuras que hagan.

—Sí… ¡Y los demás apestamos a azufre del infierno! —rió Bill, entonando cada palabra con una gravedad maléfica.

—¿A sí, pequeño diablo? ¿Yo también? —bromeó, apretando su abrazo. Bill acercó la nariz a su cuello y se detuvo ahí unos segundos, rozándolo con su aliento.

—No —dijo en suspiro. Tom vio sus ojos brillando en la penumbra como los de un felino.

—¿Y tú? —Bill sonrió y expuso su frágil cuello. El de rastas lo acarició con la punta de la nariz, tratando de controlar su agitada respiración. Su piel era una suave mezcla de olor a tierra, a jabón y a manzanilla fresca. Casi podía percibir el aroma del viento alborotando su pelo al atardecer. Su vientre comenzó a palpitar al compás de su corazón.

—¿A qué huelo, Tom? —susurró cerca de su oído.

—No lo sé —volvió a mentir, asustado por su propia reacción. Bill rompió el abrazo y se sentó sobre sus talones, mirándolo despacio.

—Tú hueles a sol —. Se inclinó sobre él, apoyando la frente sobre su pecho con los ojos entornados. Arrastró la nariz por su torso, aspirando su aroma, recreándose en él, y siguió bajando hasta el borde de su amplia camiseta. Su instinto le guiaba.

—Bill… —Su voz quedó rota por un jadeo, su cuerpo estaba en completa tensión. Con la delicadeza de una pluma, Bill levantó la tela a la altura del ombligo sólo con su nariz y sus labios, sin usar las manos, como un animalillo salvaje. Acarició el suave abdomen de Tom con todo su rostro, embebido del olor de su carne y de su tacto.

—Hueles a pan caliente —ronroneó, rozándole la piel con sus largas pestañas, dándole cortas y húmedas lamidas, saboreando su piel, entregado a memorizar todo lo que captaran sus sentidos— Tomi…

—Oh, Bill —gimió entre dientes, los nervios quemando cada fibra de su ser. Si pudiera desatar las cadenas del instinto, olvidar el miedo y dejarse llevar por una vez sin pensar en las consecuencias, sólo por una vez…

La luz de la luna iluminaba su cabello en desorden, su rostro de nácar, los ojos cerrados de Bill. Era la criatura más etérea y hermosa que había visto jamás, y estaba junto a él, sobre él, en su cama. Apenas podía creerlo, estaba paralizado.

—Ven aquí –rogó.

Bill alzó la carita y abrió los ojos perezosamente. El brillo dorado de sus pupilas abrasaba de inocencia. Buscó los brazos de Tom y los encontró abiertos para él, cálidos, necesitados. Se dejó abrazar, colgándose de su cuello, acariciando sus largas rastas que estallaban sueltas sobre la almohada. Tom sintió el placentero peso de Bill sobre su cuerpo, nada de lo que había vivido podía compararse a esa vibrante sensación de abandono que azotaba su columna y lo hacía temblar. Se lamieron como cachorrillos, tentándose el uno al otro tiernamente, jugando a reconocerse. Cuando rozaron sus labios el mundo se detuvo.

—Tomi —gimió Bill, buscando refugio en el hueco de su cuello. Apenas podía respirar, sacudido por el huracán de sensaciones que lo atravesaba de punta a punta. Tom acarició su espalda con dulzura, se encontraba tan aturdido y abrumado como él. 

—Bill… Yo…—Todo era tan nuevo… ¿Cómo expresar con palabras lo que acababa de vivir? El aliento de Bill en su boca, sus labios tocando los suyos… Era imposible encerrar en pobres sílabas algo tan grandioso.

—Tom… —Lo miró a los ojos, sonrojado, jadeante— ¿Sabes cómo encontré el camino a tu casa? 

El de rastas parpadeó, algo descolocado por la pregunta. Sólo podía pensar en lo lindo que se veía Bill con la respiración agitada y esa mirada enigmática.

—No, ¿no sabías llegar? —De pronto recordó que él se acercaba al pueblo sólo lo imprescindible, y su casa estaba bastante alejada de la plaza del mercado.

—Verás, tú estás rodeado por una luz, todos los estamos… Es como una lengua de fuego vivo que no quema. Yo pude ver tu luz alta y ondulante en la oscuridad, ella marcó mi rumbo, fue el faro que me trajo hasta ti —. Tom lo escuchaba maravillado.

—Había oído algo de eso, es lo que llaman el aura o el halo, ¿no? Creía que era un rollo de los que echan las cartas y frikis así.

—Pues es cierto —Bill lo miraba profundamente, como si atravesara capa tras capa de piel y huesos hasta llegar al centro de su ser. Lo miraba como si fuera lo más precioso y fascinante del universo—. Y cuando me tocaste…—se detuvo, vencido por la emoción— Tu halo se llenó de colores y destellos. Resplandecías, Tomi.

Tom sólo pudo tomarlo fuertemente de la cintura y besar su cabello, sus párpados cerrados, su nariz y labios, su mandíbula… Quería abrazarlo siempre, para siempre.

Bajo la almohada se ocultaba un viejo trozo de espejo. 

Uno de sus bordes estaba manchado de sangre.


	12. Cántico

Aquella noche Bill y Tom durmieron juntos, enredados el uno en el otro. No se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo y la luna habían volado juntos hacia el alba. Estaban demasiado agotados, repletos de emociones que no sabían controlar.

Espesas nubes de tormenta llegaban del oeste.

Tom se hundió en una oscuridad de terciopelo, en un dulce y profundo sueño arrullado por la cálida respiración de Bill en su cuello. Todo pensamiento se detuvo, su mente parecía flotar en una bruma de absoluto silencio.   
Un mar de calma inundaba la nada de sus sueños.  
De pronto sintió frío, y abrió los ojos. El techo de su cuarto había desaparecido, se había volatilizado como si un gigante lo hubiese arrancado de cuajo. Era imposible.  
Se refregó los ojos y volvió a mirar. Sobre su cabeza se extendía el firmamento, de un azul tan infinito que dolía mirarlo. En vez de la lámpara que pendía del techo, encontró al sol ardiendo en todo su esplendor. Intentó aferrarse a las sábanas en un acto reflejo, pero sólo empuñó un poco de hierba con las manos. La cama se había transformado en un blando colchón de pasto y flores silvestres. Bill no estaba a su lado.

—¡Bill! —llamó, levantándose de un salto— ¿Dónde estás?

En lugar de paredes blancas, a su alrededor se alzaban toda clase de árboles, a cual más hermoso. Era difícil elegir, cada uno era único e irremplazable en su forma y tamaño, y cuanto más avanzaba entre ellos más belleza encontraba, en la gracilidad de las ramas o el verde esmeralda de los brotes nuevos.

—¡Bill! —gritaba a cada paso— ¿Dónde estoy?

Una suave brisa hizo ondear sus rastas como si cobrasen vida propia, llenando de sosiego cada célula de su cuerpo. Se sentía ligero y chispeante, como si le hubiesen quitado una mochila cargada de miedo de la espalda. El paisaje lo envolvía de perfumes extrañamente conocidos, de colores que reconocía, aunque estaba seguro de no haberlos visto jamás. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba, pero estaba en casa.

Pequeñas mariposas blancas se posaban en su nariz, en su pelo —Creerán que son raíces —rió—. Revoloteaban a su alrededor con ligereza, plateadas y brillantes bajo el sol.  
Recordó que no le gustaban las mariposas negras, le daban escalofríos, pero no sabía por qué… Quizás lo había soñado. Menos mal que por allí no había ninguna.

Siguió caminando y vio crecer ante sus ojos unas delgadas enredaderas que trepaban a los árboles y se abrazaban al tronco con sus ramas flexibles, cuajadas de flores. Sus pétalos se abrían húmedos y jugosos como unos labios dispuestos al beso. Tom se sonrojó un poco al pensar en Bill.

En ese momento, una majestuosa loba de pelo gris apareció tras unos arbustos y se acercó a él, clavándole su limpia mirada azul. Tom la reconoció enseguida.

—Mond —llamo bajito, agachándose a su altura sin ningún temor— Ven, preciosa —. La loba se acercó despacio, y se dejó acariciar. El de rastas pudo sentir su poderosa fuerza ardiendo bajo las manos, su denso pelaje del color de la luna llena. Tom se sintió conmovido por la sumisión de la fiera—¿Sabes dónde está Bill? —Mond alzó la cabeza con la gravedad de una reina, y le ofreció leer la respuesta en la profundidad de sus ojos. Tom entendió—. Vamos, preciosa. Te sigo.

Caminaron juntos un largo trecho, rodeados en todo momento de la frondosa vegetación y los sonidos del bosque. Los árboles inclinaban sus ramas al compás de la brisa, susurrando entre ellos en un idioma tan antiguo como el planeta. Tom se sentía ocultamente observado, incluso se preguntaba si estarían hablando de él, o de Bill… Pero por más que aguzaba el oído sólo escuchaba el hermético rumor de la hojarasca.

Siguió adelante sin miedo ni prisa, confiado en su guía, hasta que ésta se detuvo y levantó las orejas en alerta. ¿Habrían traspasado alguna frontera invisible? Quizás estaban cerca.

—¡Bill! —gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, y al segundo se arrepintió de hacerlo. Su voz le golpeó de regreso con un eco amplificado, como si rebotase una y otra vez en las paredes de una campana. Intentó taparse los oídos con las manos para resistir ese grito que le taladraba los tímpanos, pero fue inútil; el sonido se repetía en su mente, aún más agudo. A pesar del dolor que le punzaba la cabeza, el corazón le decía que su Bill estaba ahí, casi al alcance de la mano. Tenía que hacerle notar su presencia, tenía que llamarlo— ¡BILL!—. Cayó de rodillas, apretando los dientes por una fuerte punzada. Mond lanzó un profundo aullido que hizo temblar al chico de rastas… Y de pronto se hizo el silencio. Un silencio absoluto.

Tom se incorporó despacio, con la molesta sensación de haberse quedado sordo.  
Hubiera jurado que tenía la boca y los oídos atiborrados de algodón, pero enseguida sintió una sacudida en su interior que lo estremeció de pies a cabeza. Sus sentidos se despejaron por completo, más aún, se agudizaron como nunca antes. Entonces pudo ver que el paisaje había comenzado a cambiar. Los colores de la naturaleza se hicieron tan vibrantes e intensos que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para poder soportarlo.

Una frágil voz se alzó en el silencio. Entonaba una sencilla melodía, un puñado de notas repetidas formando una perfecta armonía. Tom miró alrededor, buscando la procedencia de esa voz delicada y solitaria, pero parecía venir de todas partes y de ninguna en concreto. El aire se llenó de su musical cadencia, y el chico observó asombrado cómo otras pequeñas voces se unían al cántico. Era el sonido del agua que fluía bajo las raíces, el rumor de la savia corriendo como sangre por las verdes arterias de los árboles, el susurro de las hojas, el fresco estallido de una flor al abrirse a su vida breve. Era la voz de los vientos soplando al mismo ritmo ,el batir de alas, el canto salvaje de las fieras, el murmullo de las nubes incorporándose a la suave melodía. Tonalidades distintas se complementaban en armonía, se unían en un solo clamor, sin notas sueltas ni compases disonantes.

Tom sintió la tierra y el cielo vibrando al mismo ritmo, en el más puro equilibrio.  
Y la voz primera, la que conocía los primitivos acordes que hacían bailar al mundo… Era la de Bill. 

De pronto lo vio frente a él, descalzo sobre la hierba, con sus vaqueros gastados de siempre y su eterna rebeca de lana. Era Bill, su Bill, pero al cantar parecía fundirse con el espíritu del bosque. Contempló extasiado cómo cerraba los ojos, cómo la música fluía por todo su cuerpo entregado al canto. Su voz brotaba fuerte, libre, y a la vez era el sonido más delicado y cristalino que Tom había oído jamás.   
La poderosa loba volvió a aullar, esta vez de júbilo.

Bill lo miró con dulzura. La energía de los cuatro elementos brillaba en sus ojos dorados. Era una criatura magnética y luminosa, tan terriblemente hermosa que era un tormento estar lejos de ella. Tom se acercó y tomó sus manos, entrelazando los dedos.  
Cientos de minúsculas esferas de luz surgieron de ese tacto de piel contra piel, y quedaron flotando entre ellos hasta perderse en la brisa.  
Bill sonrió en silencio y lo besó, suspirando al encontrar su boca.

—Bill… Oh Bill…

 

¡¡¡THOMAS KAULITZ!!!

—¡Bill! —gritó aún dormido, incorporándose de un salto.

—¡Despierta, dormilón! —La voz de la abuela Simone tras la puerta lo sacó a patadas del paraíso de los sueños felices. Comprobó con pereza que el techo seguía en su sitio, las horribles paredes seguían allí, y lo que era mayor desgracia: Bill se había marchado.

“Me iré antes del alba” le dijo, y lo había cumplido. A él le había parecido bien, era peligroso que los encontrasen durmiendo juntos, sin embargo, ahora que le arañaba la ausencia en su propia piel, no podía evitar la vergüenza y el desconsuelo. 

¿Por qué no tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a todos y defender el deseo de despertar a su lado? Se sentía pequeño, un gusano insignificante incapaz de luchar.

Se tumbó en las sábanas que aún tenían marcadas la huella de su cuerpo, acariciando el hueco que había dejado. Nunca había sentido su cama tan vacía. Se perdió un momento en el recuerdo, y al girarse vio algo que lo hizo sonreír.

Cuidadosamente colocado junto a su almohada, Tom encontró al otro “Bill”, el muñeco de trapo, y sonrió al pensar que el auténtico lo había dejado allí para hacerle compañía, como si no quisiera marcharse del todo. El de rastas lo cogió y lo abrazó con fuerza, su boca cosida y su pelambre de lana ya no le parecían tan horribles.

—¡Tom! —volvió a llamar— ¿Has vuelto ya al mundo de los vivos? —bromeó la anciana desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Me gustaba más mi propio mundo —murmuró entre dientes, para enseguida gritar—: ¡Claro, abuela! ¿Dónde iba a estar mejor que con mi abuelita querida? —canturreó, cruzando los dedos.

—La zalamería no te va a servir, Thomas Kaulitz. Recuerda que sigues castigado.

Tom escuchó girar la llave algo nervioso, se sentía diferente y temía que ella lo notara. Bill había estado en su cama, entre sus brazos, aquel cuarto frío y destartalado se había convertido en un cálido refugio para sus caricias. Cuando los cerrojos cedieron y la anciana abrió la puerta no pudo evitar sentirse invadido.

—¿Cuándo me levantarás el castigo? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Ya veremos, de momento ve a la ducha y luego baja a desayunar —ordenó, aunque si se rascaba podía encontrarse un poco de ternura en su voz.

—¿No volverás a encerrarme aquí? —Tom estaba sorprendido de su decisión.

—No, si no me das motivos, ¿crees que a mí me gusta tenerte aquí recluido bajo siete llaves?

—No lo sé abuela —negó con la cabeza lentamente—. Creo que no, pero a veces no entiendo lo que haces, sobre todo respecto a Bill.

—Tom, no sigas por ese camino o harás que me arrepienta —dijo algo cansada—. Puedes andar libremente por la casa, pero nada de poner un pie en la calle, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Wow! Tengo una celda más grande hoy. Genial —. Se burló.

—Tu padre está enfermo y estás a mi cargo. No puedo dejar que pongas las cosas más difíciles. Bill sólo trae problemas, ¿por qué tienes tanto apego a un niño como ese?

—No lo entenderías ni en un millón de años —musitó.

—Soy vieja, pero no tonta —. Frunció el ceño, algo ofendida.

—Claro que no —replicó— Simplemente no quieres entender.

—¿Crees que sabes más que yo de la vida, jovencito? —rió con amargura—Ya decía mi madre que la ignorancia es atrevida.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo por lo bajo.

—¡No seas insolente! Sólo intento protegerte de un ladrón, de un loco peligroso. Algún día me lo agradecerás. Arréglate y baja a desayunar de una vez.

—Siento que no quieras conocer al verdadero Bill… Pero lo siento por ti. Él está hecho de luz y tú estás ciega —. Un silencio más rotundo que las palabras se alzó entre ellos como un muro. Se miraron con ojos retadores y una honda tristeza.

—Te espero abajo —suspiró, cerrando la puerta.

—¡Mierda! —Gruñó, pateando con rabia las mantas tiradas en el suelo— Mierda, joder — añadió bajito, rendido ante sí mismo. Odiaba hablarle así a su abuela, lo odiaría hasta la muerte, y más si la causa era Bill—. Pero no es justo —se repetía—, no lo es…

***

La mañana se arrastraba lenta como una babosa por aquella habitación.

Tom miraba desde la cama, la verdad que sin mucho interés, cómo las nubes negras se tragaban al sol. El aire olía a lluvia, podía notarlo. La ventana estaba entreabierta desde que Bill se marchó. Abrió de par en par el balcón y respiró profundo, llenando sus pulmones de frescura.

Hacia el horizonte desde su posición se veían los primeros árboles del bosque; allá estaría Bill, tostando en la chimenea un poco de pan para el desayuno, con el pelo revuelto y aún adormilado. Coleccionista hasta el fin, se había llevado su camiseta del dragón —aunque había dejado el pantalón del pijama bien doblado sobre la mesa—, y seguro que todavía la llevaba puesta. La ternura de esa imagen le hizo sonreír. Ojalá lo hubiese despertado para que pudieran despedirse, ¿por qué no lo hizo? Quizás así no se sentiría tan confundido.

Al menos la pobre enredadera había resistido la bajada, no había indicios de rotura ni señal de golpes. Entonces recordó lo que le dijo Bill:

“—Pero es peligroso, esa enredadera…—no podía creer que Bill estuviera allí, en su propia casa, refugiado en su abrazo.

—Le pedí que no me dejara caer, y sólo trepé—musitó, sonriendo contra la piel de su cuello.”

Tom tocó casi con afecto las hojas que se enredaban en la barandilla del balcón y susurró—: No sé si me oyes o simplemente estoy haciendo el idiota —rió—pero por si acaso… Gracias por no dejarlo caer—. Y tras cerrar la ventana volvió a entrar en la habitación. 

Tenía que hablar con su abuela, las cosas entre ellos no podían quedar así; Es cierto, ella se guiaba por viejas creencias que no podía compartir, pero se querían y eso era lo más importante. Sería complicado llegar un acuerdo sin castigos ni palabras hirientes, de todas formas estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. No quería sentirse inútil e indefenso como un bebé llorón, y menos ahora que en menos de un año cumpliría los doce.

—Si tuviese una prueba —pensó—, algo que demostrase que Bill no es un malvado ni un ladrón de poca monta. Esa sería nuestra salvación… ¿Pero cómo hacerlo?

Mientras pensaba en algo, decidió meterse en la ducha a ver si el agua caliente le aclaraba la maraña de ideas que le bullían bajo las rastas. Dejó la camiseta sucia y los boxers en la mesa, junto a los pantalones que prestó a Bill, para ponerlo todo a lavar.  
Entonces algo llamó su atención: Justo en el borde del pantalón encontró un pequeño objeto que brillaba bajo la escasa luz de la mañana: era el colgante de su abuela, un delicado ángel de oro. La joya que supuestamente Bill había robado

—Entonces es cierto.

Tom no podía creer lo que veía. Tomó el ángel en su mano, negando con la cabeza. Sin duda era el mismo que el abuelo le había regalado a Simone el día de su boda, hasta tenía sus iniciales grabadas. Al ver eso cualquiera pensaría que Bill era un ladrón… Pero Tom no era cualquiera. 

Él apostaría su adorada X-Box a que el dije se desprendió de la pulsera y Bill lo encontró tirado en el suelo. Lo imaginaba parado en mitad de la calle, con su mochila cargada de cachivaches, y mirando brillar el ángel en su mano como si no existiese nada más fascinante en el mundo. Al llegar a casa lo guardaría en su colección, junto a algunas canicas viejas, anillas de lata y otras cosas que Bill amaba. Todas tenían el mismo valor para él: Incalculable.

Tom comprendió que Bill había devuelto aquella joya con un sólo propósito.

—Dijiste que me ayudarías con mi abuela, y lo has hecho —dijo bajito, tomando al feo muñeco de trapo entre sus brazos. Una sonrisa torcida pareció dibujarse en su boca de hilo negro—. Ahora me toca a mí. Deséame suerte.

Y empuñando el ángel con firmeza bajó las escaleras rumbo a la cocina.Tom y su abuela tenían mucho de qué hablar.


	13. Confusión

Aún no amanecía.

El cielo se tornaba de un rosa dorado, tan nuevo y reluciente como el nuevo día que apenas comenzaba. Bill abrió los ojos despacio, sintiendo el tibio cuerpo de Tom bajo el suyo. Al ver donde estaba se quedó muy quieto, casi sin atreverse a respirar.

Habían dormido abrazados, hechos un ovillo de brazos y piernas que la noche pasada, por un segundo, creyó que nada podría romper. El amanecer le recordaba que estaba equivocado.

Suspiró quedito mirando los primeros rayos de sol impactar en la ventana.   
Bill sabía que la ley del tiempo era implacable, y así lo aceptaba.

Nunca pensó que odiaría tanto ver llegar la mañana.

Se removió con cuidado del lugar que ocupaba entre los brazos de Tom, dejando un suave beso en su cuello. El chico de rastas respiraba apaciblemente, perdido en un profundo sueño. Bill lo contempló largamente antes de levantarse de su lado. ¡Era tan bonito!… Parecía un joven dios en reposo.

Se quitó los pantalones del pijama, los dejó bien doblados sobre la mesa y se puso los viejos vaqueros que había traído en su lugar. Guardó la camiseta en su gran bolso de piel peluda; la que llevaba puesta, adornada con un dragón rojo, era un préstamo de Tom, pero en ningún momento había pensado devolverla. ¿Cómo podría? 

Tenía que marcharse antes de salir el sol, en silencio, sin dejar señales de su paso por aquella habitación que tanto le estaba costando abandonar.

—Es lo mejor para Tom —se repetía sin descanso, pero ese mantra no lo tranquilizaba en ese momento, en esa habitación, junto a ese chico que dormía derramando sus rastas rubias por la almohada. No. Bill había estado allí, acariciando su piel de trigo desnudo, compartiendo tantos besos que el corazón le dolía. No quería ser un fantasma gris que llega y se marcha con la luna, sin dejar siquiera el recuerdo de sus pasos.

Quería dejar su huella en Tom.

Caminó descalzo hasta la cama, el suelo estaba helado. Se sentó sobre sus talones, de rodillas junto a él. Moría por tocarlo de nuevo, pero si despertaba y veía su sonrisa adormilada no podría marcharse, no tendría fuerzas. Lo miró un instante y cerró los ojos, recreando en su mente la dulce figura de Tom dormido. Intentó dibujar al detalle cada curva que había acariciado, cada línea recorrida y reconocida por sus labios. Necesitaba recordar, necesitaba estar lo más cerca posible de él cuando volviera a la soledad del bosque. Siguiendo su instinto y guiado por el deseo, intentó ajustar su respiración a la del chico, acompasándola con la suya. Siguió así, inspirando despacio, hasta que sintió ambos corazones palpitar al mismo ritmo. Estaban sincronizados como dos violines afinados en perfecta armonía, la misma naturaleza de sus cuerpos los hacía fundirse en una misma vibración.

Bill gimió suavemente, la cálida energía de Tom lo envolvía en un abrazo cosquilleante y placentero. Podía sentir cada uno de sus latidos trepidando como golpes de tambor en su propio corazón. El chico de rastas se estremeció en sueños, suspirando. 

Ni siquiera se rozaban.

No tuvo que abrir los ojos para deslumbrarse con la hermosa aura dorada que rodeaba al joven durmiente. Olas de un fuego tibio y calmado iluminaban su cuerpo, irradiando desde el interior, fluctuando ante la cercanía de Bill.

—Sueña conmigo… Oh, por favor, sueña conmigo…—Pidió, moviendo los labios en silencio. Sólo así Tom podría ver a Bill más allá de su piel, verlo de verdad, tal como él hacía en esos momentos. Sólo así podía estar seguro de que no lo olvidaría jamás.

Arrastrado por las fuertes emociones que lo quemaban por dentro se fue acercando cada vez más a su boca entreabierta. Tembló al sentir su aliento en los labios, abrió los ojos.  
El rostro de Tom apareció ante él más precioso que la vida misma. Nada de lo que había vivido lo había preparado para entender ese sentimiento que lo encandilaba, para ese doloroso vértigo de volar sin alas. Alto, muy alto.

Deslizó la mano bajo la almohada con cuidado de no tocar las esponjosas rastas, y cogió el trocito de espejo que había dejado allí. Siempre lo guardaba así antes de dormir; desde pequeño se aferraba a él como otros niños más afortunados abrazan ositos de peluche. Aún estaba afilado y manchado con unas gotas de su sangre. Era de lo poco que le quedaba de su madre, el primer objeto de su colección. Se quedó muy quieto, contemplando el espejo roto en su palma extendida. Dudó un momento, ¿y si lo dejaba con Tom? Pero enseguida lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero. No podía.

—Sueña conmigo, Tomi —repitió esperanzado.

Los ojos de Tom se agitaban tras los párpados cerrados.  
Bill lo observaba de cerca, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Sus alientos se mezclaban con cada respiración.

—Bill —suspiró el chico, perdido en las imágenes de un sueño profundo.

El pequeño sonrió, resplandeciente, y sin poder resistirse más lo besó.   
Fue un breve roce de labios que lo hizo flotar por un segundo sobre una nube cálida y luminosa. Tom jadeó bruscamente sin llegar a despertar, sacando a Bill de su ensueño.   
El sol estaba cada vez más alto, apenas le quedaba tiempo.

Colocó con cuidado al “otro Bill”, el muñeco de trapo, junto a la almohada del chico de rastas. No se le ocurría otra forma de no marcharse del todo.

Un gallo cantó anunciando la mañana.

Bill se colgó el bolso en bandolera, y de él sacó un dije de oro en forma de ángel. Suspirando, lo dejó encima de la mesa, junto a los pantalones del pijama. Seguro que ahí lo encontraría sin problemas.

—Suerte —musitó, justo antes de echarse las botas al hombro y descender veloz por la enredadera.

 

“¡¡¡THOMAS KAULITZ!!!

—¡Bill! —gritó aún dormido, incorporándose de un salto.

—¡Despierta, dormilón! —La voz de la abuela Simone tras la puerta lo sacó a patadas del paraíso de los sueños felices.”

***

Tom bajó la escalera dispuesto a hablar, apretando el ángel de oro en su mano.

En la cocina, la abuela Simone tarareaba una vieja canción mientras preparaba las tostadas del desayuno. El delicioso aroma a café recién molido le recordó a Tom que apenas había comido el día anterior. Sus tripas rugieron hambrientas.

—Abuela —dijo, abrazándola cariñosamente por la espalda. La anciana lo miró a los ojos con tristeza y Tom se sintió conmovido. — Lo siento, no debí hablarte así.

—Lo sé, pero…—Simone movió la cabeza en negación.

—¿Pero? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Contigo siempre hay un pero, Tom, sobre todo ahora. —Se alejó de su nieto, rompiendo el abrazo— Anda, siéntate a desayunar —dijo con un tono bajo y cansado.

—Abuela, yo… Quisiera hablar contigo.

De pronto le atacaron los nervios, veía a la anciana tan afectada que todo su coraje se iba diluyendo como un azucarillo en el café, ese que estaba deseando tomar.

—Que sí, Tom, ya sé que lo sientes… Y también sé que lo que me has dicho arriba te ha salido de dentro —dijo mirándole a los ojos. Tom se sintió avergonzado. —Crees que soy una pobre ignorante que no se da cuenta de nada… Eso es lo que piensas de mí.

—¡Claro que no! —saltó sin dudar— Tú eres sabia en muchas cosas de la vida, como el abuelo, pero…

—¿Lo ves? —Lo interrumpió con una sonrisa apenada— Contigo siempre hay un ‘pero’.

—Yo…—El chico bajo la mirada sin saber qué decir.

—Que conste que no te culpo, tú antes no eras así…—dijo señalándole con una cuchara de madera— Son las malas compañías las que te han maleado. Gracias a Dios tu padre está mejor y muy pronto volverás a la ciudad. Necesitas retomar tus cosas, tu ambiente… Volver a ser tú mismo… Lejos de aquí.

—Lejos de Bill, querrás decir —rió con sarcasmo—. Puedes hablar sin rodeos.

—Ese niñato no te beneficia en nada. ¡En nada! ¿Me oyes? 

Tom apretó tan fuerte el ángel en su puño que los nudillos se volvieron blancos. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que junto a ese chico delgaducho y despeinado había aprendido a ser él mismo? ¿Cómo decirle que ese chico lo conocía mejor que todos sus sofisticados amigos de ciudad? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que la sola idea de alejarse de él lo mataba por dentro?

—No quiero ofenderte —dijo intentando calmarse, tenía que poner en marcha su plan—. Sólo dime qué tienes en su contra. No pienses en los rumores ni en las leyendas que corren por el pueblo, por favor. Cuéntame porqué tienes ese resentimiento hacia Bill y su familia. Quizás así lo vea más claro. —Su voz tomó un tono humilde y conciliador, pero estaba alerta a la reacción que provocaban sus palabras.

—¿Te parece poco que ese maldito Bill te esté corrompiendo con sus costumbres de salvaje? —Tom tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle a la cara que ese “salvaje” era un ser tan puro como el sol o la nieve— De esa familia no podía salir nada bueno; de tal palo tal astilla, como dicen. 

—¿Su familia? —preguntó con ojitos inocentes— ¿Ha pasado algo con ellos? ¿Es que te han hecho daño? —Simone empalideció por un segundo, y el pequeño supo que había tocado un punto sensible.

—No, eeh…—balbuceó— No, no a mi directamente aunque… ¡Da igual! ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, mocoso! Lo único que tienes que saber es que son traidores, y viles… ¡Y ladrones! —La anciana estaba claramente a la defensiva.

—¿Lo dices por tu dije del ángel? ¿El que te regaló el abuelo? —Tom lanzó el sedal, rogando porque ella picara.

—Pues sí, estoy segura que ese malnacido me lo robó ¡Y ahora quiere robarme el amor de mi nieto! —gimoteó. El chico pasó por alto esa última queja y se centró en poner un poco más de cebo en el anzuelo. 

Era la ventaja de tener un enorme as en la manga a punto de entrar en juego.

—Tenía que ser un dije muy especial —dijo, fingiendo una mirada soñadora— ¿Cómo era?

—Era demasiado bello para caer en sus sucias manos —se lamentó. Tom intentó mantener la compostura y masticar su rabia en silencio.

—Me dijiste que era de oro, ¿no? —Con el cebo preparado, tiró un poco del sedal y esperó.

—Sí —suspiró—. Era un ángel de filigrana labrada que tu abuelo encargó especialmente para mí en una joyería de Berlín. Fue mi regalo de boda, un recuerdo que ni el diamante más caro del mundo podría sustituir.

—Uhm… ¿Y era del tamaño de una moneda grande, como un viejo marco de plata? —Simone asintió —¿Con la fecha grabada en el reverso?

—Sí, y nuestras iniciales —Tom sonrió por dentro.

—Entonces… Aquí lo tienes —. Abrió la mano y le mostró la joya en su palma. La abuela dejó caer la cuchara al suelo de la impresión. Estaba a punto de morder el anzuelo.

—Es… Ese es mi dije —dijo, nerviosa y sonrojada— Pero, ¿cómo…? Es decir…

—Lo encontré ayer en mi cuarto, en una esquina del armario, tras las sábanas viejas de la bisabuela —La dulce sonrisa del chico de rastas podía engañar al mismo diablo—. Que suerte, ¿verdad? Algo bueno tenía que tener el estar taaantas horas encerrado en una habitación sin nada que hacer más que reflexionar en mis errores —Su sonrisa se amplió y la anciana tuvo que sentarse. —Toma un poco de café, yo te lo sirvo —Con diligencia vertió la rica y prohibida infusión en dos tazas, una para él, aprovechando el desconcierto de Simone. Tomó un sorbo, estaba muy caliente y su amargor le supo a victoria.

—Eso significa que… —musitó la abuela, la mirada anclada en la delicada pieza de oro.

—Que Bill no la robó.

Mentira.

¿Mentira? En ese momento Tom hubiera puesto las manos en el fuego por Bill, pero no tenía la certeza absoluta. Al fin y al cabo Bill había tenido la joya en su poder todo este tiempo… Aunque ese detalle Simone nunca lo sabría.

—Quizás… Quizás lo he juzgado mal… —balbuceó la anciana— Pero es extraño. Estoy casi segura que lo llevaba el día que me encontré con… Con Bill, y al volver a casa ya no lo tenía… ¿Cómo llegó al armario de tu cuarto?

—No lo sé. —Tom se limitó a encogerse de hombros— Yo no estaba aquí —alegó. No era la mejor excusa del mundo, ni la más imaginativa, pero era irrefutable. —Lo importante es que vuelves a tener el ángel contigo, no le des más vueltas.

—Supongo que sí. —Acariciaba el pequeño ángel con los labios fruncidos, pensativa.—Había mordido el anzuelo. 

—Bueno, pues todo arreglado —Intentó disimular su preocupación, ¿por qué la abuela no se alegraba?—Voy a subir a por mis zapatillas y me iré a dar un paseo, si no te importa. —Se giró, sonriente, ¡saldría de allí y vería a Bill! ¡Lo necesitaba tanto! Pero antes de poner el pié en el primer escalón…

—Tom. —Su voz cortó el aire— No tan deprisa. —El chico tragó duro.

—¿Qué ocurre? —murmuró, temeroso.

—Sigues castigado ¿Acaso he dicho lo contrario?

—Pero… Yo creí que… —Se sentía confuso, pillado en falta.

—Dispones de toda la casa para hacer lo que quieras, no voy a volver a encerrarte —explicó, suavizando el tono—; pero hasta que vuelvan tus padres sólo podrás salir a la calle conmigo. Lo siento mucho.

—¿Que lo sientes? —Esas palabras fueron más dolorosas para Tom que una bofetada— No, no lo sientes. —En realidad no lo entendía. Ya le había demostrado la inocencia de Bill ¿Qué más necesitaba su abuela para confiar en él, en ellos?

—Más de lo que crees, pequeño —dijo con honda tristeza.

—Abuela… —Algo se le escapaba al chico de rastas, y no sabía qué. De pronto el ambiente se había vuelto pesado, saturado de secretos inconfesables.

—No. Es mejor dejarlo aquí.

—No es justo —murmuró, agitando la cabeza en negación.

—Ya tienes edad suficiente para saber que la vida no es justa, ¿no crees? Las personas no son como parecen, Tom. Mienten para conseguir tu corazón y cuando lo tienen en sus manos, lo retuercen ante tus propios ojos, lo destrozan, lo hacen pedazos y después te abandonan a tu mala suerte. No pienso permitir que eso te ocurra a ti, al menos mientras que estés bajo mi cuidado. —Los ojos de Simone se llenaron de lágrimas. En ellos se adivinaba una antigua herida que no había curado con los años.

—Abuela —dijo, acercándose a la anciana y acariciándole los hombros con ternura. Sus sospechas cada vez eran más fuertes— ¿Quién te hizo daño?

—No fue a mí. —Tom la miró a los ojos— Y no me hagas seguir.

—Por favor… Necesito saber. —Parecía que el pasado había vuelto para condicionar su vida. Le dolía, pero no podía permitir que un puñado de malos recuerdos ajenos frustrara lo que tenía con Bill, fuera lo que fuera.

—Lo único que necesitas saber es que, a partir de ahora, te prohíbo totalmente acercarte a Bill. Y créeme, tengo poderosos motivos para hacerlo.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? —Tom intentaba mantenerse fuerte y calmado mientras veía como los pilares de su centro de gravedad comenzaba a desmoronarse. —Dices que tengo la edad suficiente para entender lo injusta que es la vida, y es verdad ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor? Mira a Bill, abandonado en una cabaña solitaria, luchando cada día por sobrevivir ¿Es eso justo? Ese chico ha pasado hambre, frío y miedo desde que puede recordar… Sin embargo nunca lo he oído quejarse. Y yo, yo…—Su voz tembló al recordar la sonrisa de Bill, siempre dulce y radiante a pesar de las dentelladas de su estómago vacío— ¿Cuantas veces he discutido con mamá porque la comida que llevaba toda la mañana preparando no me gustaba, o porque no me compraba el último juego de la play? ¿Es justo que yo lo tenga todo sin tener que luchar por ello? No, ¿verdad? —rió sarcásticamente— Como ves, abuela, tengo los ojos abiertos. Ya no soy el niñito que se escondía detrás de tu delantal.

—Has crecido, Tom, aunque no tanto como crees —dijo la anciana, acariciando su mejilla con una ternura infinita—. Quieres comerte el mundo, como muchos otros antes que tú… Pero si no tienes cuidado el mundo te comerá a ti.

—¿Qué problema tienes con la familia de Bill? —Su voz era una súplica. Estaba cansado de dar vueltas por un laberinto sin salida—. Dímelo y lo entenderé, puedo hacerlo... Por favor…

—Bill lleva la seducción y el encanto en la sangre, pero también la traición… ¡Y no me hagas decir nada más! —gritó.

—¿En la sangre? —Tom la miró con ojos grandes, desconcertado— Pero Sonnen, su madre… Tú me dijiste que era buena y hermosa, que Bill tenía sus ojos…

—Pobre Sonnen —suspiró, hundida en el recuerdo— Ella no es más que otra víctima de ese… —La anciana se mordió la lengua para no seguir hablando, pero Tom creyó entender.

—¿Te refieres a su abuelo? Ese tipo es de una crueldad que asusta, bueno, o lo era… 

—No —Simone se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—¿Entonces? — Tom no dejaba de insistir— Dímelo, yo… Prometo guardar el secreto, jamás le diré nada a nadie pero…¡Tengo que saber! Bill significa mucho para mí, más de lo que puedes imaginar. —La abuela levantó la cabeza con pesar y buscó sus ojos.

—Tú lo amas, ¿verdad? —El chico bajó la mirada, avergonzado— Lo que me temía.

—Yo… No lo sé.

Simone negó en silencio.

—Si lo haces, estás condenado. Ese amor se volverá contra ti y te hará pedazos. Luego no digas que no te lo advertí.

—Pero… ¿Por qué dices eso? —chilló — Tú no conoces a Bill… ¡No sabes nada!

La anciana le dedico una sonrisa triste y se levantó, dando por zanjada la conversación.

—Yo no puedo decir más. Cuando vuelvan tus padres les preguntas lo que quieras. —Tom iba a replicar, pero lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano— Ya está bien. Estaré en el huerto si me necesitas. —Y sin más, se marchó por la puerta del jardín caminando con dificultad.

La cocina quedó sumida en un amargo silencio, un silencio en el que el caos de su mente retumbaba como un grito. 

Tom no quiso pensar más. Descalzo y sin más abrigo que un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta, corrió hacia la puerta. Husmeó el aire fresco como un animal enjaulado, saboreando su rebeldía, degustándola con cada átomo de su cuerpo. Sintió el corazón golpeando a un ritmo salvaje, sabía que cada paso que daba lo acercaba más a Bill.

Ahí estaba la libertad, podía verla brillando ante él, sólo tenía que alargar la mano para poder tocarla. Algo le decía que su mundo estaba a punto de volver a cambiar.


	14. Huida

Oscuras nubes de tormenta se arremolinaban sobre la cabeza de Tom, que corría a través de las torcidas callejuelas del pueblo. Se dirigía al bosque, estaba decidido a encontrar a Bill y en ese momento no le importaba nada más. 

Corría como un loco, clavándose los bastos adoquines del empedrado en sus pies descalzos, azotado por el viento. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de encontrar por sí mismo el camino a la casita del bosque. Era un misterio cómo los senderos parecían desaparecer entre los árboles cuando alguien intentaba acercarse a Bill, como si el bosque intentara proteger al pequeño tras sus fronteras.

Pero Tom corría a pecho descubierto, sin pensar ni temer nada. Lo movía la pasión y un ansia de libertad como nunca había sentido. Corría llenando sus pulmones de aire frío, las rastas sueltas golpeando sus hombros. Los músculos en tensión, los brazos desnudos, los puños apretados.

—¡Tom! —Se escuchó a lo lejos. El chico paró en seco y miró a su alrededor, jadeante.  
Sin darse apenas cuenta había llegado a las afueras del pueblo ¿De dónde venía esa voz? Esa voz…

La hubiera reconocido en cualquier lugar del mundo, en cualquier calle de cualquier ciudad. 

—¡Tom! — volvió a escuchar. Ese tono dulce y desesperado era nuevo para él, pero su voz…

—¡Bill! —Corrió hacia las últimas casas, siguiendo su eco— ¡¿Dónde estás?! —Su corazón latía tan rápido que dolía… hasta que en el último recodo del sendero de adoquines, vio en el suelo un montoncito de tela mullida, unas guedejas de pelo negro asomando por una capucha naranja, y unos ojos enormes arrasados en llanto— ¡Bill!  
Al llegar a su altura se arrodilló, jadeante. Deseaba abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, demostrarle lo que bullía en su interior del único modo que sabía... Pero Bill no se movió. Se quedó quieto, hecho bolita en el suelo y mirándolo mansamente tras sus gigantescas gafas sin cristales, como un animal herido.

—Bill —llamó con voz inquieta— ¿Qué te…? —Su mano se detuvo en el aire sin llegar a tocarlo, de pronto no se atrevió— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla como única respuesta. El dolor en su mirada era tan pesado que Tom no pudo sostenerlo. Bajó la vista y observó el abrigo naranja, los raídos vaqueros que vestía, y cómo por un pico de su bolsa asomaba la cola roja de un dragón. Era el estampado de la camiseta que le había prestado la noche anterior. ¿Es que no había vuelto a casa desde entonces?

—Sí —musitó con voz ronca, contestando de nuevo a una pregunta no formulada en voz alta—. Volví.

—¿Y porqué estás aquí? —dijo con suavidad— Hace frío. —Bill miró los pies descalzos de Tom y luego buscó sus ojos con una lejana sonrisa.

—A ti no te importa —musitó, arrugando la nariz para subir las enormes gafas.

—Quería verte —afirmó con sencillez. Bill entendió lo que eso significaba: Tom estaba ansioso por volver a encontrarle… Tanto como para dejar atrás algo tan básico como los zapatos. Todo él irradiaba amor, ese loco sentimiento que te ahoga y que lo arrasa todo a su paso. Estaba tan hermoso…

—Eres tan bonito, Tom… —susurró extasiado, alzando una mano y tirando suavemente de una de sus largas rastas. Gruesas lágrimas caían tras sus gafas. Tom suspiró, angustiado por su tristeza.

—Bill… —había un ruego implícito en su voz— Háblame.

—No hay pájaros en tu cabeza, ni flores de ámbar… —susurró desolado, perdido en su contemplación. Tom decidió hablarle en su mismo lenguaje.

—Es invierno, Bill, ahora no es el momento... Quizás mis raíces florezcan en primavera… No estés triste. 

Bill negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No lo harán. Cuando el frío muera ya no estarás aquí —dijo, apesadumbrado—. Y el bosque ya no me hablará, ni cantará para mi cuando te hayas ido. Para mí siempre será invierno.

—¡Claro que no! —Tom tomó su mano con fuerza, estaba helada— El bosque es tu hogar, tu familia, y nunca te dejará cantar sólo. ¡Te lo demostraré! Vamos a tu casa, encendemos la chimenea y lo hablamos. Vas a morir de frío en este callejón.

—No puedo volver…—gimoteó bajito. Tom no salía de su asombro.

—Bill, es tu casa —insistió.

—¡No! —chilló— Mi abuelo me ha castigado, Tom, no quiere hablarme… ¡Y me duele! —Se golpeó el pecho con el puño a la altura del corazón—. Duele demasiado… No quiero volver…

—Es por mi, ¿verdad? —dijo, recordando las severas palabras de su propia abuela— Por haber dejado el bosque sin permiso para estar conmigo… —Bill asintió en silencio— Lo siento.

—No —sonrió el chico entre lágrimas—, el recuerdo de tu calor será mi abrigo cuando el frío no se quiera marchar.

Tom no pudo resistirlo más y lo encerró entre sus brazos, tirando de él hasta levantarlo del suelo. Bill se aferró a su cuello, dejándose llevar. Era un abrazo intenso, necesitado. Con esfuerzo, Tom se separó un poco, le quitó la capucha y hundió las manos en su cabello para ver su carita ojerosa y helada tras las gafas vacías.

—Yo tampoco me arrepiento —susurró en su oído— Jamás lo haré. —Sintió temblar a Bill entre sus manos y lo besó despacito en la comisura de los labios— Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —El chico asintió, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos— Joder, no es justo que los viejos nos hagan cargar con sus secretos… ¡Los vivos y los muertos! —dijo rabioso— Ellos ya han vivido sus vidas, han cometido sus propios errores… Y ahora es nuestro momento, sólo nuestro.

—Ahora —musitó Bill. Pero su mirada estaba lejos, en algún punto del futuro.

—Aunque no tengamos casa… ¡Ni zapatos! —rio Tom.

—No los necesitamos… Ahora —musitó. Muy despacio se quitó las enormes gafas que habían sido de su abuelo, esas con las que creía ver el mundo más hermoso cuando vivía sumido en la soledad del bosque, y que se habían convertido en su juguete, su herencia y su talismán. Con sumo cuidado dobló las patillas, acariciando su gastada superficie, y las dejó sobre una piedra de la calzada.

—Bill… —llamó con suavidad, tomando su mano— Son tus gafas, ¿estás seguro?  
La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire unos segundos, hasta que el chico miró al de rastas con una temblorosa sonrisa y el corazón a punto de estallar.

—Te veo a ti —dijo en un suspiro, apretando su mano. El viento arreciaba y Tom había empezado a temblar de frío. Bill lo notó, y sin mediar palabra desabrochó uno a uno los botones de su abrigo.

—¡No, Bill! —Tom intentó impedírselo, pero antes de darse cuenta ya tenía encima el enorme y esponjoso chaquetón, que aún guardaba el cálido recuerdo del cuerpo de Bill.

—Vale —suspiró— Ahora vámonos de aquí. Conozco un lugar.

Y así, tomados de la mano y azotados por el viento de tormenta, corrieron hacia los linderos del bosque.

***

 

Gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre las callejuelas de Ungeheuerburg.

El pueblo estaba acostumbrado a los crudos inviernos del norte de Alemania, pero aquel año el frío se había adelantado, lo que auguraba unas navidades especialmente duras.

Bill había sobrevivido solo a algunos inviernos, y sabía lo difícil que era subsistir aislado por la nieve. El hambre y el frío eran su única compañía, ya los conocía lo suficiente para no temerlos. Desde pequeño había aprendido a buscar su alimento, a conseguir algunas bayas y raíces curativas si se sentía enfermo, a aceptar su necesidad como algo natural. El bosque le mostraba sus secretos y le proporcionaba lo imprescindible para aguantar hasta la primavera. Estaba acostumbrado, era su vida… Pero al mirar a Tom tiritando junto a él, calado hasta los huesos, con sus pies descalzos hundidos en el barro, su corazón se encogió de temor por primera vez en muchos años. 

—Ya llegamos, Tomi —musitó, apretándole fuerte la mano y mirándolo con una sonrisa en su carita mojada.

—Eso es-pero —rio Tom, castañeando los dientes, apretando su mano de vuelta.

Al bajar la última colina, llegaron a un pequeño valle resguardado del viento helado de las montañas. Bill se detuvo y oteó a lo lejos, buscando algo a través de la espesa cortina de lluvia. Caminaron a ciegas un poco más entre la tierra mojada y el pasto hasta que Bill grito:

—¡Ahí está!

Tom intentó apartarse el agua que le cubría los ojos y miró hacia donde Bill le señalaba.  
Una vieja casona de piedra se divisaba a lo lejos, entre los árboles. Con dificultad alcanzó a ver el techo gris de pizarra y unas grandes puertas de madera.

—Es la antigua vaquería de la señora Listing. Está abandonada desde el pasado invierno… ¡Vamos! —tironeó Bill de su brazo al sentir que dudaba.

—Espera… ¿No nos meteremos en un lío? —dijo Tom— Puede haber gente dentro… o lo que es peor… ¡Vacas! ¡Les tengo fobia a esos bichos! —confesó nervioso— ¿No podemos ir a otro lugar? —Entonces Bill lo miró con ojos grandes, empapado y encogido de frío, y supo que no era el momento de sacar a pasear sus prejuicios de “niñito de ciudad”, como Bill le había llamado alguna vez. Una sola mirada suya pulverizó todas sus dudas— Vale, soy idiota —resopló—Vamos.

Tom abrazó al chico por los hombros, y este cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. En ese instante, unidos bajo la tormenta, todo volvía a cobrar sentido. 

—Vamos.

 

***

 

La vieja vaquería parecía mucho más grande vista de cerca, mucho más inhóspita.   
Sus paredes de piedra eran firmes a pesar de los años, y estaban cubiertas de un musgo verdoso; se notaba que habían soportado muchos inviernos en pie, al igual que las robustas puertas de madera que los chicos tenían ante sí. Tom había intentado abrirlas empujando el portón principal con todas sus fuerzas… Pero ni siquiera consiguió moverlo. El cansancio y la lluvia helada no ayudaban mucho.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? — bufó, totalmente aterido.

—Entrar —le contestó Bill con sencillez. Se acercó a la puerta despacio, apoyando la mejilla sobre la madera y recorriendo su rugosa superficie con la punta de los dedos—. Es cálida… Y está tan sola… —Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cada nudo, cada grieta de lo que una vez fue un árbol viviente— Ella me conoce, yo solía venir de pequeño a comprar queso con mi abuela… Siempre había voces, risas y niños jugando bajo su techo. Ahora está triste como un nido vacío. —Su mano siguió bajando despacio, apenas rozando las tablas, acariciándolas, hasta encontrar el pesado picaporte. Con un sonoro ¡cloc! Y un chirrido de goznes oxidados, la puerta se abrió.

A Tom casi se le desencaja la mandíbula de la impresión.

—Pero… Bill… —balbuceó, clavado en su lugar bajo la lluvia.

—Sólo le pedí refugio —dijo, como si abrir esa puerta cerrada a cal y canto sólo con girar la manilla fuera lo más natural del mundo—. Entra, Tomi.

Y Tom lo hizo, murmurando por lo bajo una retahíla de “estoesincreíblejoderincreíble” que hizo sonreír a Bill hasta que volvió a cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

El interior de la casona sorprendió al chico de rastas por su amplitud y su buena conservación. Nadie lo hubiera esperado después de ver sus agotados muros desde el exterior, y menos Tom, que se sentía un intruso lleno de barro en casa ajena… Por muy abandonada que estuviera.

En la entrada se encontraba un recio mostrador de mármol y algunas estanterías sujetas a la pared por gruesos clavos ya oxidados.

—Mira Tom —dijo el chico, tocando con ligereza la pesada veta de piedra blanca, aquí la señora Listing vendía leche y queso que ella misma preparaba. Rico —afirmó, absorto en el recuerdo de su sabor—¡Y mira! —Bill se adentró en una gran habitación que parecía ser una cocina muy rústica, con paredes de azulejos que un día fueron blancos, enormes cacerolas de zinc y un gran fogón de leña— Aquí se hervía la leche y detrás había una bodega para curar los quesos, y…— Bill parecía entusiasmado con aquel lugar. Correteaba de un sitio a otro dejando huellas mojadas a su paso, y olfateaba el aire como si el olor que impregnaba la vieja lechería le transportara a un momento feliz. Tom no entendía qué había de maravilloso en el “perfume” de la leche rancia y la madera podrida… Pero se sentía helado hasta los huesos, y sabiendo que fuera les esperaba el diluvio universal no pensaba quejarse— ¡Mira! —Señaló un artilugio de madera que sobresalía entre las cacerolas. El de rastas ni siquiera sospechaba para qué podía servir semejante cosa— Con esto se bate la nata fresca para hacer mantequilla, mi abuela me enseñó. —Sus ojos brillaban mientras hablaba, y Tom sonrió al ver su entusiasmo ante las cosas más sencillas. 

—¡Oh, y aún quedan un par de quesos en la alacena! —De un salto llegó a la bodega y se encaramó al mueble, estirando los brazos hasta alcanzar una gran pieza de queso. Tom estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera tenía hambre, pero se preguntó si Bill habría comido algo desde el día anterior.

—Mira —sonrió radiante, con el gran queso en brazos—, qué suerte.

—Ehmmm, sí —dijo, no muy convencido. Esa cosa amarilla empezaba a tener moho en la corteza y hedía tan fuerte a calcetines sucios que no parecía comestible—. Voy a buscar unas mantas o algo de abrigo en el piso de arri…¡Cofcof! —Una tos ronca le impidió seguir hablando. Sentía punzadas de hielo en el pecho y la garganta. Bill lo tomó de la mano, haciendo malabarismos para no soltar su pesado hallazgo, y trastabillando, lo guio hasta la antigua vaqueriza.

Era un enorme establo de madera, de techos altos e iluminado por pequeñas ventanas redondas. Además de servir de cuadra y cobertizo, en sus buenos tiempos aquel lugar podía albergar a más de diez vacas lecheras. 

Por suerte para Tom no había ninguna a la vista.

Bill empezó a amontonar paja fresca a brazadas, intentando hacer confortable el rincón cercano a una gran estufa de hierro que nadie había encendido desde el invierno anterior. Había encontrado un poco de leña y unos restos de carbón en un saco cuando volvió a escucharlo toser, esta vez con más fuerza. Se giró deprisa y observó a Tom. Estaba de pie junto a la puerta, pálido y aterido. Parecía mareado.

—No —murmuró. Corrió hacia él y lo miró a los ojos. Como temía estaban enrojecidos, brillaban en la penumbra con una humedad febril. Le acarició el rostro y la frente, las manos heladas. No había tiempo que perder—. Quítate la ropa mojada, Tom. Yo haré fuego —Enseguida desapareció por la escalera que daba a la antigua vivienda de la Sra. Listing.

Miró a su alrededor, algo confuso. Se estrujó las rastas empapadas dejando un charco junto sus pies descalzos y embarrados. Sentía el pecho ardiendo, la garganta le dolía. Estaba peor a cada segundo, podía notarlo ¡Joder! Si seguía así tendría que volver a casa de la abuela con el rabo entre las piernas, lo llevarían al médico, hablarían con su madre y… ¡Todo habría acabado! Un súbito escalofrío lo recorrió por entero sólo de pensarlo. No podía permitirlo, no se rendiría por un imbécil resfriado arruina-vidas. Se quitó la camiseta chorreante de un tirón, y se abrazó a sí mismo buscando algo de calor. Estaba un poco lento de reflejos, seguro que tenía fiebre. Con el cuerpo pesado buscó por la cuadra algo seco que le sirviera de abrigo, hasta que encontró un par de mantas para caballos, junto a unas bridas rotas y una silla de montar. Es verdad que las mantas estaban polvorientas, la lana picaba como un demonio y olían peor que el queso de Bill… Pero en cuanto se envolvió en ellas se sintió reconfortado.

—Tom —dijo el pequeño desde las escaleras, bajando deprisa con una tela blanca en las manos—, sólo encontré estos coladores. No quedaba nada.

—¿Coladores? —preguntó al ver como Bill desplegaba aquella extraña tela frente a él. Era una especie de sábana de algodón, fina y transparente como la gasa.

—Se usan para colar las impurezas de la leche. Nos servirán.

—Pero eso no abriga. —La voz de Tom se quebró en un puchero mientras se rebujaba más en su manta. No pensaba soltarla por nada del mundo, incluso la fuerte lluvia golpeando contra las ventanas parecía darle la razón.

Bill no contestó. Lo miró sonriendo y se dirigió a encender la estufa. Dispuso los trozos de madera con manos de experto, cubriéndolos luego con un buen puñado de paja seca. Las manos le temblaban de frío, tanto que necesitó varias cerillas y varios intentos para que la pequeña llama brotase entre sus dedos, pero no se quejó. Tom se sintió un poco avergonzado.

El fuego ya crepitaba en la estufa cuando Bill le pidió en silencio que se acercase. Una luz tibia y acogedora iluminaba aquella parte del establo. Tom se frotó las manos disfrutando su calor.

—Quítate la ropa, Tomi —pidió con suavidad, viendo como el de rastas se aferraba a su manta, casi escondiéndose bajo ella.

—No, me enfermaré más —repuso, poco dispuesto a desnudarse con aquel frío, y menos en solitario.

—Tom —casi suspiró, mirándole a los ojos, rogando un poco de confianza con su mirada —Tomi… —El aludido se asomó despacio entre los pliegues de su maloliente cobija.

—Que no —dijo enfurruñado. Tenía el frío apretando sus huesos y esas telitas traslúcidas no eran suficiente abrigo, podía jurarlo sólo con verlas.

Bill tocó su mejilla con la punta de los dedos, deslizándolos suavemente por la mandíbula y el cuello, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Tom se ahogó en un suspiro.

—Soy Bill —musitó, apartando despacito la manta que lo cubría, dejando su cabeza rubia al descubierto.

—Lo sé. —Aflojó la fuerza de las manos que empuñaban la cobija, dejándose llevar por esa extraña confianza que el pequeño le inspiraba— Mi Bill.

—Mi Bill —repitió el chico, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa dulce y enigmática—. Mi Bill… —El sabor de esas palabras llenaba su boca una y otra vez, las saboreaba, mientras la última resistencia de Tom comenzaba a ceder— Tu Bill…—Al fin logró deslizar la manta por sus hombros desnudos, cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo.   
El chico de rastas jadeó en silencio.

Bill desplegó la suave tela de algodón, y se la puso encima en lugar de la áspera y maloliente cobija. Junto al fuego no era necesario más abrigo, el peligro era la ropa mojada, su experiencia en el bosque se lo había enseñado. Tom volvió a toser con fuerza.

—Quítate los pantalones… Todo. —Un pesado silencio cargado de rubor y confusión se había instalado entre ellos. Para derribarlo, Bill se quitó la ropa frente a la estufa con ligereza, dándole la espalda a Tom, y enseguida se cubrió, usando la tela de colar como un fino pareo blanco.

Puso cerca del fuego las prendas empapadas para que se secaran, y se volvió, para encontrarse con la mirada agitada de Tom. Se había quitado el pantalón y los bóxer, cubriéndose con la amplia gasa a modo de capa. Al estar aún mojado, la tela se pegaba a su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir una rara timidez que no parecía suya.

Bill miró Tom; su piel húmeda y dorada a la luz de las llamas, sus ojos febriles.   
Un súbito golpe de calor en su rostro y en su vientre le cortó el aliento. Tuvo que respirar despacio, como le había enseñado Mond, su loba. Debía hacerlo en momentos de excitación o peligro, así el instinto le indicaría con más claridad si era tiempo de enfrentarse a aquello que lo desafiaba… O de huir para salvar su vida.

Pero Bill no pensaba huir.

Apartó la mirada con dificultad de su piel, y sacó del fondo de su mochila una vieja cajita de metal. Era una simple lata de betún, algo oxidada, con un caballo negro dibujado en ella. Se acercó a Tom, que lo miraba avanzar embelesado, con los labios entreabiertos, viendo cómo la danzante luz de las llamas modelaban el delicado cuerpo de Bill bajo la tela traslúcida. Se detuvo frente a él, observándolo con un gesto insinuante que su inocencia no controlaba. Al abrir la lata reprimió un suspiro.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Tom con voz suave, aunque en ese momento sólo podía pensar en cómo los ojos de Bill iluminaban la penumbra.

—Es un remedio de mi abuelo. Lleva belladona, eucalipto y otras cosas —musitó, tomando un poco de aquella pomada con la punta de los dedos y llevándola al pecho de Tom. La extendió con cuidado por su piel desnuda, frotando hasta que la zona enrojeció por efecto del ungüento. Tom jadeó bajito cuando el pequeño masajeó su espalda del mismo modo, con esa cándida devoción que casi era curativa por sí misma. De pronto el aire se lleno de un suave olor a arcilla y a romero, así olía a veces el cabello de Bill. Se concentró en el perfume y logró calmarse un poco… Pero una violenta quemazón le sobrevino a los pocos segundos. Su cuerpo ardía como si lo tocara una antorcha, se retorcía de dolor al contacto de sus manos.

—¿Pero qué…? ¡Me duele… Duele…! —gimió con el rostro crispado. Se abrasaba.

—Te pondrás bien —le susurró casi al oído—. Ahora descansa.

—Bill… Por favor… —Tom se revolvía entre temblores y sudor, sus ojos se aguaron.

—Shhhh, tranquilo —susurró contra contra sus labios—, eres mi Tom. —Y lo besó suave, dulcemente, haciendo que el dolor, el miedo y el universo mundo se borraran por un instante.


	15. Recuerdos

Se ahogaba. Era una sensación conocida para él. Igual que un niño asmático, reconocía sus propios síntomas desde la primera asfixia. Ya había estado allí antes, podría jurarlo. Sus manos rozaban las paredes lisas y transparentes, aire fosilizado rodeando su pequeño cuerpo inmóvil. Quería volar. Todos sus músculos estaban al límite, casi a punto del desgarro, pero lo seguía intentando con una fe desesperada. Hacía un instante se había cerrado su única salida. Los pulmones le pesaban como si hubiese aspirado trozos de vidrio. En un último intento, agitó los brazos, elevándose. Sí, se elevaba… Era difícil y dolía, pero estaba volando… Hasta que de pronto volvió a tropezar contra la barrera invisible. Entonces supo que todo estaba perdido. Cayó a plomo contra el suelo, cansado y roto.

El sol brillaba alto, muy alto y poderoso; ajeno a cualquier dolor, a su insignificante dolor. Lo miró con los ojos turbios, tan lejano…

Y de nuevo aquel ojo inmenso apareció contra el cielo, su mirada clavada en él como si fuese la única criatura interesante del universo para ese Dios extraño y familiar. Antes de cerrar los ojos se perdió en su iris dorado, reconociendo su color de luz derretida. 

Luego se hundió en la oscuridad

—Bill…Bill… 

El chico de rastas balbuceaba en la penumbra del establo. No dormía, era la fiebre la que devoraba su mente. Bill lo había recostado en un improvisado lecho de paja y mantas viejas, y le cantaba bajito mientras mojaba pedazos de gasa en agua fresca de lluvia. Tarareaba una canción de cuna, monótona y dulce como un arrullo. El constante murmullo del viento y la lluvia, golpeando sin descanso las viejas paredes de la casona, envolvían su voz con un canto monocorde. De vez en cuando refrescaba el cuello y la frente de Tom con la gasa. Estaba ardiendo, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba de frío. Sus manos y sus pies parecían rocas de hielo, pesadas e insensibles, y el resto de sus miembros se debatían en espasmos sin voluntad.

Bill estaba sentado sobre sus talones, a su lado, tocando su pecho desnudo con la punta de los dedos. La piel se había vuelto roja, igual que una quemadura del sol… Aunque hacía varias horas que Tom no sentía su fuerte escozor. El chico volvió a extender un poco de ungüento cerca del corazón, contando uno a uno sus erráticos latidos. Su abuelo le había revelado que esa era la clave del remedio; tenía que llegar a su núcleo vital para fortalecerlo. Sonrió en silencio. Lo había logrado. 

Ahora quedaba la otra parte del tratamiento. Cerró los ojos.

La poderosa imagen de Mond, la Loba gris, llegó hasta él para mostrarle el camino.   
Recordó aquel día en la nieve, el día que lo abandonaron. Miles de la agujas de hielo lo atravesaban, clavándolo en el suelo como a una de sus mariposas. No podía moverse, no podía gritar, no podía llorar… Sólo pensaba en su mamá. Veía sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos de oro, entre los copos blancos y afilados que no dejaban de caer sobre él, amenazando con sepultarle. Ella vendría, lo tomaría en sus brazos cálidos y lo llevaría a casa, junto al fuego. Lo habría estado buscando, llamándolo a gritos por su nombre, luchando contra el viento helado. Bill no la oía porque estaba lejos, muy lejos de casa… tanto que no sabía volver. Entonces recordó la oscura mirada de su padre. Él lo había llevado de paseo por una ruta desconocida, caminando muchas, muchas horas hacia el interior del bosque. Recordaba cómo se habían sentado a descansar bajo un roble, y cómo se quedó dormido casi sin darse cuenta, en su regazo. Cuando despertó estaba solo.

Durante una fracción de segundo, su enorme esperanza de niño flaqueó. Delirando de frío, ya no notaba su cuerpo. Lo único que sentía era una negra certeza creciendo en su interior: Estaba completamente solo bajo la nieve y nadie vendría a buscarle. 

No entendía, no lograba adivinar que había hecho para merecer ese castigo. Él intentaba no molestar a su padre, no quería verlo enfadado. Siempre jugaba en silencio cuando mamá estaba enferma, recogía sus cosas y nunca pedía más galletas, aunque tuviera mucha hambre. No, no lo entendía. Quiso llorar de nuevo, pero las lágrimas se quedaban pegadas a sus pestañas como escarcha. Estaba cerca de morir, pero él no lo sabía, ni siquiera podía imaginar que un día la muerte lo arrastraría hasta el fondo de la tierra para ser alimento de esos árboles que tanto amaba. Lo único que sentía era el vacío del abandono en su pecho, y un pesado sopor que llenaba sus párpados de plomo.  
Se hundía cada vez más en un sueño frío y oscuro, acunado por el aullido del viento. La desolación lo arrastraba con manos heladas, y él se dejó llevar hacia una suave ingravidez, lejos del bosque, de la nieve y de sí mismo.

De pronto, un enorme peso lo asfixió, trayéndolo de vuelta a la conciencia. Una gran Loba gris estaba tumbada sobre él, cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo por completo. Su cálido aliento le dio en la cara, y Bill no tuvo miedo. Intentó acariciar su suave pelaje, pero no podía mover las manos. Se sentía pesado y volátil a la vez.

Los ojos de la Loba eran dorados, igual que los de su madre. Él había heredado el mismo color, pero aún no conocía su reflejo. Sus miradas se cruzaron, calmadas e intensas, y una comprensión más allá de las palabras comenzó a fluir entre ellos. Era el instinto el que hablaba. 

Sólo eran un animal salvaje y un niño moribundo en mitad del bosque; pero un poder atávico los había reunido: era la misma vida arañando y latiendo, luchando por seguir adelante, la que los trataba como iguales. 

Bill sintió el poder vital que emanaba de la tierra, desde las raíces más profundas de los árboles hasta el cielo. Sintió la vibración de la savia, el rumor del agua bajo su cuerpo, el crujir de la nieve… Toda la fuerza de la naturaleza concentrada en un solo latido: el corazón de la Loba. Poco a poco, ambos corazones se fueron acompasando como si fueran uno solo, y los órganos del pequeño despertaron. La tibieza de la vida se extendía por sus ramificaciones venosas, batallando contra la parálisis helada de la muerte. Bill cerró los ojos. A lo lejos, entre las sombras, creyó ver la figura delicada de su madre. Estaba allí mismo, frente a él, tan cerca que casi podía tocarla. Estaba trabajando en el huerto, bajo un radiante sol de primavera. Algunos rizos rubios se escapaban del pañuelo que cubría su frente, y del bolsillo de su delantal surgían hierbas aromáticas. Ella lo miró, sonriendo, abriendo sus brazos. Bill creyó morir de felicidad y corrió hacia ella, sólo necesitaba uno de sus abrazos para sentirse a salvo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sin embargo su madre parecía cada vez más lejos. Pensó que era culpa suya por no ser lo suficientemente rápido, así que se esforzó mucho más. Cuando lograba acercarse y alargaba la mano para tocarla, su figura sonriente desaparecía en el horizonte, dejando sólo un rastro de Romero y Yerbabuena en el aire. Un fuerte tirón lo hizo abrir los ojos, y se sintió confuso. ¿Dónde estaba su madre? ¿Y cómo podría correr si ni siquiera podía moverse? Por un momento no sabía dónde estaba, ni que ocurría a su alrededor. Otro tirón y un hocico frío dando golpecitos en su cara lo arrancó de sus delirios y lo devolvió a la nieve, a la desolación. La Loba había apresado el cuello de su chaqueta con los dientes, y tiraba de él igual que hubiera hecho con uno de sus cachorros. Lo arrastró por la tierra helada, deteniéndose a veces para darle un poco de calor con su cuerpo. Bill volvió a ver a su madre con los ojos cerrados, pero esta vez no corrió hacia ella. Alzó las manos hacia su imagen remota, contemplando su sonrisa, su cabello brillante bajo el sol de primavera. No podía alcanzarla, lo sabía, pero tampoco podía alejarse de ella. Estaba atrapado en un recuerdo cálido y doloroso del que no deseaba volver. 

Así pasó mucho tiempo. Años u horas, milenios o segundos. 

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró envuelto en los fuertes brazos de su abuelo. Al intentar fijar la mirada, nublada por la fiebre, descubrió algunas lágrimas escarchadas en su viejo rostro. 

La Loba gris los vio alejarse camino de la cabaña, erguida y majestuosa sobre la nieve. Aquella noche, mientras el pequeño lloraba de dolor con sus manos congeladas, un aullido doliente y compasivo lo acompañó hasta el amanecer. Desde entonces, el animal salvaje que le había salvado la vida consiguió un nombre, Mond, y también parte del corazón de Bill.

Un rayo hizo crujir la madera de la vaquería, iluminándola con un fogonazo  
Tom se revolvió sobre las mantas, gimiendo bajito.

—Tranquilo Tomi —musitó, pestañeando deprisa para ajustarse al presente—, soy Bill, tu Bill… Yo cuido de ti .—Remojó el trozo de gasa en agua fresca y la colocó de nuevo sobre su frente. Con los labios buscó su pulso en el cuello y comprobó su temperatura. La fiebre parecía haber disminuido un poco con la aplicación del ungüento, pero seguía siendo demasiado alta. Tenía los ojos apretados y el cuerpo contraído en un rictus de dolor. Sus globos oculares se movían bajo los párpados con rapidez, siguiendo las imágenes de sus sueños. Bill puso una mano en su frente y la otra sobre el corazón, dejando en la calma que sentía se filtrase por sus dedos y llegara hasta Tom. Cerró los ojos y respiró despacio, intentando acompasar su ritmo a los jadeos de su amigo enfermo—. Tu cuerpo está luchando, Tomi. Así tiene que ser —dijo, y su voz era suave, monótona como la lluvia—. No tengas miedo…estás aquí, conmigo…

Poco poco consiguió que su respiración dejara de ser tan irregular, y que las pesadillas le dieran un descanso. Cuando lo vio más tranquilo, se apartó un momento de su lado. Abrió la puerta de la vaquería y sintió el olor a tierra mojada, la fuerza eléctrica que espesaba la atmósfera. 

Estaba muy cansado. 

Hizo un cuenco con sus manos, dejando que el agua de lluvia lo llenara. Se mojó la cara con ella y luego bebió con ansia, empapándose de su sabor a nubes, a viento, a cielo infinito. Suspiró, extasiado. Necesitaba estar lo más fuerte posible para Tom, él lo necesitaba.

Cerró la puerta y volvió al pequeño rincón hecho de paja y mantas viejas. La leña crepitaba en estufa, pero Tom estaba temblando de nuevo. Puso más madera a quemar y se arrodilló junto a él, tomando su mano. Estaba helada. La friccionó entre las suyas, calentándola todo lo posible. Entonces pensó en su abuelo, en cuanto lo necesitaba. Seguro que él tendría algún secreto que hiciera mejorar a Tom mucho antes, y si no lo tenía, al menos podría contar con su poderosa presencia y su sabiduría. 

Así no se sentiría tan sólo. 

Bill notó como el llanto se le agolpaba en la garganta, pero se aferró a Tom y no lo dejó escapar. Su abuelo ya no le respondía, no desde que había dejado el bosque siguiendo esa luz que veía en el chico de rastas y que no podía abandonar. Tenía que hacerlo todo por sí mismo, como siempre había sido.

Se hizo un ovillo a los pies de Tom, envolviéndolos con la calidez de su vientre desnudo. Los sentía helados contra su piel tibia, y el contraste lo hizo estremecer. Mond había hecho lo mismo con él para salvar su vida, así que no tenía más que seguir su instinto para saber que eso era lo que Tom necesitaba.

Poco a poco, arrullado por el sonido de la lluvia y rodeando los pies del chico con su cuerpo, transmitiéndole su calor, se fue quedando dormido.


	16. Fiebre

Podía leer en las nubes como si fuera un alfabeto.

Había aprendido a distinguir los distintos tonos de gris y blanco que lucían en invierno, las formas esponjosas de las tardes de verano. Era básico para Bill saber cuándo había de buscar refugio antes de una helada, o el momento exacto en que llegaban las lluvias. Levantaba la vista e interrogaba al cielo, buscando señales. A veces el cielo le respondía con jirones de nubes o los colores rosados de la aurora, pero otras veces callaba.

Aquella mañana el cielo había enmudecido.

Despertó sobresaltado, aún envolviendo a Tom con su cuerpo. Un quejido grave lo puso en alerta. Se levantó de un salto, sin preocuparse en colocar bien el pedazo de tela blanca que lo cubría. De rodillas, observó el aspecto general de su amigo enfermo. Su piel estaba brillante y sonrosada, como si hubiese estado sudando toda la noche. Tenía los labios resecos, los ojos inquietos bajo los párpados. Bill puso los labios en su frente, en su cuello. La fiebre había remitido, pero aún estaba muy débil. Necesitaba agua, calor y reposo.

No podía dejar de mirarlo.

Lo veía tan vulnerable, tan frágil... Le dolía el sólo pensar alejarse de él. Pero estaban solos. En ese momento Tom no tenía a nadie más, eso le dio fuerzas para levantarse de su lado y buscar lo necesario para cuidarlo. Necesitaba mantener cálido aquel rincón de la vaquería, y ya apenas quedaba madera. Por suerte había podido recoger agua de lluvia en dos grandes baldes, iban a ser de gran ayuda. Puso una buena carga de paja en la estufa, eso mantendría caliente a Tom mientras encontraba algo más de combustible. La humedad y el frío de la noche no habían dejado que la ropa se secara del todo, así que se enrolló como mejor pudo la ligera gasa de algodón, y después de comprobar por enésima vez el ritmo de su respiración y el color de sus labios, consiguió alejarse.

El suelo de piedra parecía hielo bajo sus pies descalzos, pero Bill caminaba ligero por las amplias habitaciones. Volvió a mirar en los dormitorios y en la sala de estar de la antigua vivienda, sólo por si acaso. Los antiguos inquilinos se habían llevado todas sus pertenencias, así que su esperanza se reducía a la cocina. Bajó deprisa los escalones y miró bajo el mostrador de la que había sido la tienda. Nada. Las estanterías de la cocina estaban muy altas para él, pero con un poco de ingenio y un par de cubos de zinc de los que se usan para recoger la leche, creó una escalera improvisada que lo ayudó a alcanzarlas. Lo más parecido que encontró a combustible fueron unas cucharas de madera, un par de escudillas y una mantequera también talladas en madera. Bill, empinado sobre los cubos, observó su textura cálida, acariciando los toscos grabados que tenían y suspiró. No podía quemar algo tan bonito.

Se bajó de un salto, llevando con él aquellos tesoros. Luego volvió a la alacena donde había encontrado el queso y siguió buscando. Se puso de puntillas y levantó los brazos todo lo que pudo, porque en la última balda aún quedaban cosas: un frasco con restos de algún tipo de confitura, un bloque de mantequilla rancia y una polvorienta botella de vino. Bill recordó que su abuelo preparaba aguardiente de hierbas casero, y que en invierno le había dejado tomar un poco de ese licor fuerte y dulzón para entrar en calor cuando volvía del bosque. El vino no lo conocía, pero supuso que sería bueno para algo —aunque no sabía para qué— y también lo cogió.

Tras la ventana de la cocina se arremolinaban espesas nubes de tormenta. Bill las observaba con la frente apoyada en el cristal, jugando a dejar la huella de su aliento en él y borrándola después con el dedo. Pronto rompería a llover; si no encontraba carbón tendría que salir al bosque a buscar madera para Tom. Le dolía tener que dejarlo solo, tal y como se encontraba era peligroso… ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Su mirada se perdió en el horizonte, dejando fluir su pensamiento al compás de las nubes. Ellas siempre le hablaban, pero aquel día guardaban un silencio cargado de secretos. 

—Tomi —murmuró, casi rozando el cristal con los labios. Era su propia voz, su propia intuición la que debía guiarlo. Así había sido desde el momento en que se encontraron. Cerró los ojos y dejó alerta los sentidos. El viento azotaba las ventanas y hacía crujir la vieja estructura de la casa. Los pájaros se alertaban unos a otro en la lejanía, buscando refugio para la tormenta. No había más: pájaros y viento, viento y silencio.

De pronto, un extraño sonido le hizo abrir los ojos. Era un ruido metálico, amortiguado. Bill se giró hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, parecía venir de ahí. Cerca de la puerta trasera del establo algo como una campana de latón volvió a sonar. El pequeño la abrió, asomando la cabeza con cuidado a través del quicio. Un intenso olor a hierba mojada lo hizo suspirar de placer. Allí no había nada más que un inmenso campo verde que se perdía hasta los linderos del bosque. Un golpe de viento frío le hizo recordar que apenas llevaba ropa encima, así que cerró la puerta con prisas. Ya regresaba a la estufa para entrar en calor cuando el sonido metálico se escuchó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza.  
La curiosidad le hizo volver a abrir.

—Hola —dijo bajito—, soy Bill. —Una hermosa vaca lechera lo miraba atentamente desde el otro lado de la puerta. Del cuello le colgaba un gran cencerro que sonaba a su paso—Tienes música. —Se acercó y le acarició la cabeza con suavidad. La vaca mugió, agachando la cerviz ante su toque— ¿Estás sola? —El pequeño observó sus ojos grandes y profundos, la abrazó y apoyó la mejilla en su cuerpo cálido— Comprendo…—El animal giró el cuello y él siguió su mirada. A lo lejos, pegado a la esquina trasera de la casa, había restos de un cobertizo. El techo estaba partido por la mitad y las tablas de madera que componían las paredes se veían rotas, con grandes espacios entre tablones. Allí debía resguardarse del sol y la lluvia, aunque fuera un refugio muy pobre. 

Cualquier persona que se encontrara con el animal llegaría la conclusión de que había pertenecido a la antigua vaquería y que por algún error había quedado atrás en la venta… Pero Bill no hizo conjeturas. Para él su aparición era tan natural como la llegada de la primavera después del invierno. 

—Ahora estamos Tom y yo. —Se agachó para ofrecerle un puñado de hierba fresca, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que sus ubres estaban tan llenas que debían doler. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no la ordeñaban, luego se ocuparía de ello El animal aceptó la hierba y empezó a masticar con parsimonia—.No puedes quedarte ahí —murmuró con tristeza, señalando los restos del cobertizo. La tormenta estaba cada vez más cerca y los moradores de la casona (Ahora también la vaca) estaban en problemas. Entonces sus ojos se iluminaron con el brillo de una idea; miró al noble animal con una inmensa sonrisa y entró corriendo a la casa, para asomar la cabecita de nuevo a los dos segundos y gritar alegremente—: ¡No te vayas! —Y luego desaparecer en el interior.

 

***

 

Tom dormía, flotando en mitad de la nada. El aire a su alrededor era espeso y transparente, respiraba polvo de vidrio. Se encogió en sí mismo, cubriéndose con sus grandes alas. El despiadado sol atravesaba las paredes cristalinas con una fuerza amplificada, indiferente. Nunca había salido de allí, no olvidaba la inquieta sensación de asfixia y el sabor de la derrota en su lengua. Abrió los ojos, obligándose a despertar. Miró hacia arriba y allá, muy lejos, la salida seguía cerrada. Era la trampa de ese Dios terrible que lo contemplaba desde lo alto, como si éste fuera su único destino.

Agitó sus alas, estaba herido. Se cubrió con ellas, tropezando con las paredes de aire sólido y resbaladizo que lo encarcelaba. Estaba roto, no podía volar.

Un eclipse cubrió el sol, y el ojo inmenso de Dios lo miró con ternura. Su mirada seguía siendo de oro líquido, de luz ardiente. Su ojo era un espejo dorado donde podía ver su propio rostro.

Entonces lo reconoció. Un terremoto sacudió aquel universo cerrado.

—Eres tú —balbuceó, aunque muy en el fondo ya lo sabía—. ¿Pero por qué?

 

—¿POR QUÉ? —gimió Tom, profundamente dormido. Giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro, los ojos cerrados y bañado en sudor. De pronto se sintió hundido en una masa pegajosa y negra como el alquitrán. Tenía los párpados pegados, y la tinta espesa en la que estaba sumergido cada vez estaba más fría. Poco a poco consiguió despegar las pestañas y el mundo más allá de los sueños se presentó ante él tras una mancha borrosa—¿Bill? —llamó con la voz tomada. Notaba la garganta áspera y seca.

—¡Tomi! —escuchó a lo lejos, seguido de unos pasos apresurados. Su vista se iba aclarando, y al enfocar mejor pudo ver a Bill. Tenía el pelo enredado con briznas de paja y una apolillada manta para caballos a modo de poncho gigante; en los brazos sostenía —en equilibrio casi acrobático— un montón de tablones de madera más grandes que él, y su sonrisa era capaz de iluminar las tinieblas del infierno. Qué larga se le había hecho la inconsciencia.

 

—Hey —carraspeó y acabó tosiendo, así que saludó pesadamente con la mano. Bill soltó la madera y fue a sentarse a su lado. Tom lo miró con ojos brillantes por la fiebre y una media sonrisa en sus labios cuarteados— Esa manta pica como un demonio. —Intentó bromear, recordando lo que Bill le dijo cuando intentó usarla… ¿Cuándo? ¿La noche anterior? Su propia voz le sonaba extraña, mucho más grave y nasal, y la boca le sabía a rayos.

 

—Pica —asintió, arrugando la nariz—, como un millón de hormigas enojadas —Sin dar más explicaciones ni aclarar el porqué llevaba puesta semejante cosa, tomó el jarrillo con agua que había dejado cerca de su amigo mientras dormía y empapó un pedazo de gasa limpia en ella. Muy concentrado en lo que hacía, humedeció con ella los labios de Tom, atento a cómo sacaba la lengua y relamía su frescura— Tienes sed. —Volvió a mojar la gasa y dejó caer unas gotas en su boca entreabierta, mirando hipnotizado cómo las brillantes gotitas se resbalaban por la comisura de sus labios y acababan en su cuello— Todavía no puedes beber —dijo con tristeza. Tom asintió; estaba mareado y si tomaba toda el agua que quería iba a acabar vomitando lo poco y nada que tenía en el estómago. Al ver con qué ansiedad aceptaba el agua, pensó que parecía una flor sedienta por la falta de lluvia. La flor más bonita de todas.

La tormenta había estallado y era cada vez más fuerte. Bill alimentó el fuego con los grandes trozos de madera que había conseguido, admirando el montón que todavía les quedaba. Había sido una suerte encontrar aquel cobertizo medio derrumbado, podrían pasar otra noche sin tener que preocuparse por el frío. Se quitó la manta de encima, que además de picar olía fatal, y se quedó sólo con su pareo de algodón. Junto al fuego no necesitaba nada más.

—Ven —pidió Tom en voz baja, entre mimoso y avergonzado. El pequeño se tumbó a su lado en la paja, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo. Le dio un beso en el cuello y otro en la frente, posando los labios unos segundos de más para comprobar la temperatura. 

—Estás mejor. —Se hizo bolita de nuevo, sin retener un suspiro— Duerme ahora.

—No —pestañeó lento—, no quiero soñar con Dios. —Su voz rasposa ocultaba un gran temor, pero Bill pudo sentirlo en el fondo de sus huesos.

—¿Dios? —Sonrió.

 

Tom asintió en silencio, como un niño pequeño que teme a la oscuridad. No recordaba los detalles de su pesadilla, pero sí la sensación de angustia y la imagen de un ojo que lo observaba y parecía saberlo todo sobre él. Bajo su mirada se sentía dulce y terriblemente vulnerable. ¿Cómo explicar algo así?

—Es un gran ojo dorado. Algunas veces sueño que lo conozco, y le pregunto cosas… —hablaba con la voz pausada por la fiebre, le costaba conectar las ideas.

—Yo no conozco a Dios. —Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y Tom lo abrazó— He visto el sol y la luna, he hablado con los árboles y he cantado con la lluvia… ¿Es eso Dios? —El chico de rastas estuvo a punto de decir que sí, que era todo eso, sin embargo recordó su sueño y se quedó callado. Bill lo pensó un momento antes de mirarlo y volver a sonreír—. No tengas miedo, Tomi. Un rayo no es malo por quemar un árbol, es simplemente un rayo.

 

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo, sin acabar de entender lo que el pequeño quería decir—, pero quédate conmigo. —Lo atrajo cuanto pudo a su cuerpo, como su cercanía fuera un talismán contra las pesadillas

 

—Duerme —pidió, entrelazando sus manos—; yo soy tu Bill, y cuido de ti.

 

Tom lo miró con ternura y buscó su boca, empezando un juego de pequeños besos que acabó en risas y caricias. El pequeño pasaba la lengua por los labios agrietados de Tom, mojándolos con su saliva y succionando suavemente para que el roce no doliera. Eran gestos tan puros y simples como la lluvia que caía tras la ventana, pero irradiaban una energía que los hacía flotar sobre su propia nube. Aquel rincón de la vaquería era una cálida burbuja mientras el resto del mundo se congelaba. Los problemas que los habían arrastrado hasta allí eran conceptos lejanos y sin sentido, seguramente pertenecían a otro planeta o a otra vida, ¿qué importaba? Así, uno en brazos del otro, y aislados de todo lo que habían conocido, se fueron quedando dormidos.

 

Al despertar, Bill seguía acurrucado junto a él. La luz del fuego se reflejaba en su piel, en su pelo revuelto; parecía una criatura mágica que, agotada de pastorear estrellas o de cuidar de los bosques, se hubiera tumbado a descansar a su lado. Sólo con mirarlo ya se sentía mejor. 

—Agua —pensó en voz alta. 

Nunca había tenido tanta sed (¡en su vida!) y el monótono sonido de la lluvia golpeando el tejado y los cristales no lo ayudaban a olvidarlo, precisamente. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y creyó alcanzar el jarrillo que Bill había utilizado. Intentó incorporarse, pero al primer movimiento un fuerte mareo lo volvió a tumbar. Cuando se estabilizó volvió a intentarlo, esta vez más despacio y luchando por no perder el equilibrio interno. Fue al tercero cuando logró quedarse sentado y coger el agua. Tomó un sorbo con cautela, pasó bien. Ya iba a cantar victoria cuando, de pronto, un sonido metálico lo sobresaltó. Casi se atraganta, ¿qué era eso? Venía del interior de la casona, estaba seguro. Escuchó en completa tensión, ¡ahí estaba de nuevo! Nadie sabía que ellos estaban allí… Igual era alguien al que le había pillado la tormenta en mitad del campo y buscaba refugio. O los estaban buscando (¡por favor, que no fuera eso! No todavía)

—Bill —lo llamó bajito, maldiciéndose por estar tan débil. El pequeño abrió los ojos con un bostezo—, lo siento, creo que hay un intruso en la casa…—“y no puedo levantarme a mirar’’, iba a añadir, pero Bill no lo dejó acabar. Puso atención a los sonidos hasta que aquel extraño ruido de chatarra volvió con claridad. Tom esperaba que el pequeño rebotara en su lugar, asustado como él, pero en vez de eso lo miró con calma; atrapó una de sus rastas y la enredó entre sus dedos, mordiéndose el labio inferior para después sonreír.

—Somos nosotros. Los intrusos —aclaró—. Ella está en su casa.

—¿Ella? —Tom lo contempló con la boca abierta ante semejante reacción. O la fiebre lo tenía totalmente volado o se le escapaba algo importante. Lo mejor sería aceptar la que siempre rodeaba a Bill con la mayor normalidad posible— Ese ‘‘ella’’ no me da buena espina… —regonzó en cualquier caso.

—Es Vaca —dijo en tono confidencial. Tom empalideció.

—Espera, no te estás refiriendo a… —balbuceó— Quiero decir, te refieres a que has llamado “Vaca” a una nube o algo así, ¿verdad? —La pregunta en si misma era absurda, además ni siquiera él podía imaginar cómo una nube podría estar haciendo ruido dentro de la casa. Claro que, cuando la alternativa más lógica tenía que ver con cierto animal con cuernos, prefería cualquier otra idea.

—“Vaca” es una vaca, Tomi —dijo, señalando lo obvio— ¿Por qué iba a llamar “Vaca” a una nube? —Lo miró entre la extrañeza y la curiosidad. El chico de rastas no supo qué decir, a veces la simplicidad de su pensamiento lo dejaba desarmado.

—No me gustan las vacas. —Hizo un puchero que a Bill le pareció divertido. En realidad no es que no le gustaran, es que les tenía terror.

—Tranquilo, Vaca te conoce. —hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia. A Tom no le pareció una noticia demasiado tranquilizadora— Le dije que ella no te gusta, y bueno, se puso triste… ¡Pero es muy buena! Incluso nos dio los tablones de su refugio para que pudiéramos calentarnos.

El sonido metálico volvió a resonar desde el fondo de la casona.

—¿Su refugio? —las rastas casi se pusieron de punta— Eso quiere decir que…—balbuceó, señalando con el dedo el lugar en el que estaban, temiéndose lo peor.

—Sí, Vaca está aquí —asintió el pequeño con una gran sonrisa. Como única explicación, añadió—: llueve.

La simple idea de compartir el mismo espacio con semejante bicharraco lo dejaba sin aire en los pulmones. ¿Por qué Bill tenía que ser tan jodidamente… Bill?

—Una vaca me pateó de pequeño —confesó, atragantándose con las palabras—, y yo sólo quería acariciarla y… En fin… Le tiré del rabo —bajó la mirada— ¡Pero estaba jugando! —dijo con indignación como si no entendiera que la pobre vaca no tenía por qué tener su mismo sentido del humor.

—Eso no les gusta, Tomi —dijo con ojos grandes y aire misterioso.

—Ya lo sé, mi trasero pudo comprobarlo cuando se estrelló contra el suelo. —Se cruzó de brazos, malhumorado. Su recuerdo no detallaba si le había dolido más la patada o el golpe al orgullo, pero por un segundo se le olvidó el miedo: la rabia hace milagros. Ya iba a lanzar toda una teoría de porqué las vacas sólo le gustaban en filetes, cuando se quedó con la palabra colgando de sus labios. Bill había desaparecido. La oscuridad se hizo más intensa más allá del círculo dorado que proyectaba el fuego, y el sonido del viento y el agua golpeando el tejado le empezó a recordar una escena de “La noche de los muertos vivientes” ¿De verdad lo había dejado solo? La fiebre lo confundía. Se sentía desvalido, y sensible, y tenía un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con desbordarse en lágrimas en cualquier momento—¿Bill? —Quiso gritar, pero sólo le salió un hilo de voz. El miedo había vuelto por la puerta grande. De pronto se oyó un cuchicheo y una risita aguda— ¡Bill! —insistió, palpitante de inseguridad— ¡No te vayas! —Ya no le importaban las vacas agresivas, ni los zombies escondidos en las sombras, ni siquiera Dios… Lo único que quería es que Bill volviera a su lado para no sentirse tan perdido.

La pequeña voz y las risas se acercaban, acompañadas de firmes pisadas en el suelo de piedra. Cuando lo vio salir de la oscuridad ni siquiera reparó en el animal que venía tras él, sólo pensaba en abrazarlo.

—¡Mira, Tom! —Bill traía un cubo en la mano, y parecía pesado porque lo dejó en el suelo en cuanto llegó a la zona iluminada. Tras él venía una hermosa vaca moteada en blanco y negro; una gran mancha en forma de media luna destacaba en el lomo. Masticaba con parsimonia un poco de hierba fresca que iba tomando de manos del chico—. Es Vaca.

—Ehm… ¿Hola? —saludó sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía. En respuesta, el animal lanzó un mugido que lo encogió por dentro.

—A Vaca le gustas —“tradujo” Bill.

—No estoy muy seguro… —Desde su posición la vaca parecía enorme y amenazadora, a pesar de sus pequeños cuernos y su aire pacífico— Apuesto que me odia, pero no sufras por eso: puedo jurar que es mutuo.

—A ti tampoco te gustaría que te tocaran el rabo —resumió Bill con sencillez—. Es molesto.

Tom se atragantó con su propia saliva; no sabía si echarse reír o a temblar. La vaca, por su parte, seguía rumiando su hierba como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. El pequeño acarició su cabeza, abrazándola y apoyando su frente en el cálido cuello. Tenía los ojos cerrados y murmuraba algo muy bajito. Unos segundos después el hermoso animal se giró hacia Tom, mirándolo con placidez. Dio unos pasos hacia el montón de paja donde estaba él, hecho un ovillo por la impresión. Con gran lentitud y aura majestuosa, dobló las patas delanteras y se tumbó a su lado.

—Se llevaron a su ternero. —Bill se agachó junto a ellos, sin dejar de acariciar a Vaca— Ahora nos tiene a nosotros —Sonrió—, y nos ha dado un poco de su leche para que te pongas bien.

—Ajam —balbuceó a la defensiva. No sabía si era la fiebre o se le estaba contagiando la confianza que su amigo derrochaba, pero de pronto aquel animal cornudo y gigantesco ya no le parecía tan amenazante.

—A él también le gustas — le dijo con una risita a Vaca, como si compartieran una confidencia. Tom no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera cierto, pero al menos ya no sentía la urgente necesidad de salir corriendo por su vida. Enseguida Bill se levantó y se acercó al cubo que había traído consigo. Lo miró con aire goloso y sumergió uno de los cuencos en su interior, para sacarlo rebosante de leche fresca. Sin más ceremonia, empezó a beber a grandes tragos y no paró hasta ver el fondo. Con un hondo suspiro de satisfacción, se relamió los labios manchados de nata—. Qué rica.

—Pero… ¿La leche no hay que hervirla? —Arrugó la nariz al pensar que ese mejunje blanco había salido de ESO. Él prefería la leche en un brick, pasteurizada y con todos sus saludables aditivos y conservantes artificiales.

 

—Niñito de ciudad —se burló Bill, volviendo a sumergir la misma escudilla de madera en la leche y poniéndola en su mano—. Bebe, Tomi.

 

—Ugh —observó el interior del recipiente con aprensión— Biiiiill —se quejó con un puchero que lo hubiera abochornado ante sí mismo de estar un poco menos inconsciente—, la leche tiene cosas blancas flotando… ¡Y además huele raro! —siguió regonzando por lo bajo, hasta que el pequeño se sentó frente a él y lo miró con ojos grandes y una sonrisa con bigote de nata.

—Sólo prueba.

Tom volvió a recordar lo difícil que era negarle algo a esa mirada, y más sabiendo que —aunque fuera muy a su manera— sólo quería lo mejor para él. Después de protagonizar toda una galería de muecas de asco y aspavientos, logró tomar un sorbo. A pesar de beber con la nariz tapada para no sentir el sabor, tuvo que reconocer —en silencio, por supuesto— que a leche era más dulce y cremosa que cualquiera que hubiera probado antes.

Caía la noche sobre la Vaquería; la tormenta arreciaba y cada vez hacía más frío. Bill revivió el fuego con más leña y se arrodilló junto a las llamas. Así estuvo, perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que su espíritu práctico le recordó la palabra “comida” y empezó a preparar trozos de queso y castañas para tostar. Tom, casi sin darse cuenta, se quedó amodorrado sobre la paja, sintiendo el cálido aliento de Vaca en su espalda.


	17. Crisálida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para Andrea, por compartir rama conmigo.
> 
> Para Haru, por todas las rosas.
> 
> Para Flor alucinógena y Heber, por ser parte indispensable de mi pequeño arco iris.

La lluvia caía mansamente sobre la vaquería, pero las nubes negras comenzaron a extenderse hacia lugares que para Bill y Tom parecían olvidados.

Más allá de aquel rincón perdido del bosque dónde se ocultaban había otro mundo, y en él había familiares preocupados y vecinos preguntándose dónde estaba ese chico que había venido de vacaciones al pueblo y que de pronto había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Mientras ellos dormían, Ungeheuerburg comenzaba a sospechar; la gente ya cuchicheaba rumores en cada esquina, de camino a los campos, el mercado o la iglesia. Una fuerza aún inconexa comenzaba a gestarse y acechaba en el horizonte.

Bill despertó sobresaltado en mitad de un sueño, con el corazón latiendo a tanta velocidad que amenazaba con partirle el pecho en dos. Un coro de voces oscuras lo cercaban, entonando un canto de malos presagios. Miró a Tom, aún dormía envuelto en una inocente penumbra; tomó una de sus rastas entre los dedos y la apretó como a un amuleto que, muy en el fondo, sabía que resultaría inútil. 

Y se echó a llorar.

 

***

 

Cuando Tom se despertó no sabía dónde estaba. Sentía los párpados pesados y un mareo que no recordaba desde aquella lejana vez en la que sus amigos y él acabaron con una botella de whisky a escondidas. Por un momento creyó que estaba en los aparcamientos del supermercado donde solían reunirse y que los cabrones lo habían dejado allí tras la borrachera, aunque sólo fuera por hacer la gracia al día siguiente. 

–Ouch, pero qué… –gimió, pero no puedo terminar de hablar ya que aquel lugar, donde quiera que estuviera, estaba dando vueltas de campana frente a sus ojos y un millón de duendes perversos estaban hurgando en su cerebro con sus garritas puntiagudas. La cabeza le estaba matando.

Cuando consiguió estabilizarse, la luz gris y helada que se filtraba por las grietas de la madera lo ayudó a recordar: Bill. La vieja vaquería. Tormenta. Fiebre. Vaca.

Estaba en un lío de proporciones catastróficas y no podía importarle menos.

Bill estaba tumbado a su lado, acurrucado entre la paja. Tom no sabía que había estado despierto toda la noche, alimentando el fuego y vigilando su sueño; al amanecer había caído rendido. El chico de rastas se giró y estiró los brazos, rodeando con ellos a Bill y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. Un escalofrío lo hizo temblar, pero no se despertó. La estufa se estaba apagando y el suelo de la casona se humedecía con el relente de primeras horas de la mañana. Tom intentó calentarlo con su piel, con su aliento, hasta que volvió a caer en la inconsciencia. 

 

***

 

El sol apareció tímidamente entre las nubes de tormenta que se agolpaban sobre el tejado, anunciando con su luz tibia que el mediodía estaba próximo.

Tom se desperezó lentamente, todavía aturdido. Al sentirlo removerse, Bill, aún dormido, acercó sus labios al cuello del chico de forma instintiva y los dejo allí durante unos segundos. Luego se alejó con los ojos cerrados y una suave sonrisa.

–Mejor, Tomi –masculló, volviendo a hacerse un bollito entre sus brazos.

–Sí... —Aparte de los mareos y de la honda debilidad que aquejaba cada molécula de su cuerpo, la fiebre parecía haber disminuido durante la noche.

–Tienes que comer –recordó, abriendo un solo ojo. El calor de la estufa y la cercanía de Tom lo amodorraba–. Voy a buscar agua… 

Pero no se movió más que para enredarse entre las piernas de su amigo, que como única respuesta lo apretó en su abrazo. En realidad Tom no tenía hambre. Había logrado comer un poco de queso asado durante la noche, y, aunque le jodiera reconocerlo, la leche de Vaca le había sentado mejor que cualquier medicina. Lo que le preocupaba es que no había visto comer apenas a Bill y su cara demacrada le está dando la razón.

–Eres tú quien tiene que comer. Toma un poco de leche, Bill... –Intentó incorporarse para ir a buscar el cuenco, pero el pequeño se aferró a él con un lamento adormilado y no dejó que se moviera ni un centímetro de su costado–. Vaca se va a enojar si no te toma su leche, va a pensar que ya no la quieres –intentó, a ver si conseguía convencerlo utilizando su propio lenguaje. Bill se quedó quieto unos instantes, reflexionando, y luego arrugó la nariz y sonrió amplio.

–Vaca me quiere. Y a ti también –musitó, feliz de anunciar la buena noticia y sin llegar a abrir los ojos. Tom contempló sus largas pestañas oscuras y le dejó un beso breve en la nariz. La que era su nueva mejor amiga –aunque todavía no entendía como habían pasado de enemigos mortales a BFF– rumiaba un puñado de heno con la lentitud de quien está disfrutando el momento, moviendo su elegante rabo bajo uno de los pocos rayos de sol que se colaban por el tragaluz.

–Me alegro de saberlo, que ese bicho que parece tan manso sigue teniendo cuernos y no sé yo... –Lo miro de soslayo, sin fiarse ni un pelo de su aire beatífico. Bill se acurrucó en su hombro, poco dispuesto a bajar al mundo.

–Yo soy Bill, y estoy aquí –afirmó, como si su sola presencia fuera una muralla de contención ante cualquier cataclismo. Él quería serlo, y quizás con eso bastaba.

–Lo sé, sé que eres Bill y que cuidas de mi. –Acarició su cabello, conmovido– Pero yo soy Tom y también quiero cuidar de ti. –Con ese compromiso en los labios logró reunir fuerzas para incorporarse, a pesar de las protestas adormecidas de su amigo. Avanzando de rodillas para no caerse si le sobrevenía un mareo, llegó hasta la escudilla y la enjuagó con agua de lluvia, para luego llenarla con la leche cremosa y fresca que guardaban en el cubo. Se la llevó a Bill, que parpadeó despacio al ver que se acercaba. Tom observó sus marcadas ojeras, sus pómulos afilados–. Venga, bebe un poco. Vaca se va alegrar. –Acomodó la cabeza de Bill sobre su pecho y lo ayudó a beber de la escudilla sin despertarlo del todo.

Luego se acurrucaron juntos en un sueño sin sueños, hasta que el sol volvió a ocultarse y estalló la tormenta.

 

***

 

—Cuéntame algo… —musitó Tom, sin dejar de abrazarlo— Un cuento que te guste, va… —Ese tono infantil de niño consentido no era algo que soliera usar, pero joder, era uno de los pocos privilegios de estar enfermo. Y sí, de verdad quería una historia, una que sólo Bill le podría contar. Le gustaba escuchar su voz pegadita al oído, adentrarse en su mundo paso a paso, aunque no pudiera entenderlo del todo. Bill estaba tumbado junto a él, dejando que la tela de algodón cayera en desorden sobre su cuerpo, igual que Tom. Hacía horas que sus ropas estaban secas gracias a la estufa, pero ni siquiera se les ocurrió volver a ponérselas. Se sentían aislados como un par de Robinsones en su propia isla de madera, de paja y de lluvia. Aquel pedazo de tela que los cubría nunca hubiera sido aceptada como vestimenta en aquel otro mundo al que no querían –¡No, porfavorporfavor!– regresar.

–¿Un cuento? –Bill sonrío misteriosamente ante su tono de capricho.

–Sí, un cuento de hadas, o de piratas, o de monstruos comeniños… ¡De cualquier cosa que se te ocurra! Inventa algo para mí... –Le hizo ojitos, mientras Bill se entretenía en enredar aún más las briznas de hierba y paja que quedaban atrapadas en sus rastas.

–Oh –Se detuvo en su tarea, sorprendido–. No puedo hacer eso.

–¿Por qué? –De pronto Tom se temía lo peor– ¿Es que nunca te han contado un cuento? ¿Ni siquiera para dormir? –Sabiendo que se había criado prácticamente solo y que antes de conocerlo ni siquiera sabía lo que era la televisión, que no lo hubiesen dormido con cuentos debía ser la menor de sus preocupaciones.

– Sí, claro –afirmó con ojos grandes, como si esa simple idea de no tener historias en su vida le resultará inconcebible –. Mi abuelo me cuenta cuentos cada día. Yo me los cuento solo cuando no hay nadie... –Se acercó un poquito para hablar, como si le fuera a revelar un secreto– Y los libros están llenos de ellos.

Tom se quedó descuadrado una vez más. Cada vez que se montaba una teoría sobre Bill, éste le hacía pedacitos y los hacía volar sobre su cabeza en forma de confetti

–Oye, que lo de los libros ya lo sabía –aclaró, enfurruñado–. Y si conoces tantos cuentos como dices, ¿por qué no quieres contarme uno? –Hizo un puchero que no pudo reprimir.

–Sí que puedo contarte una historia, todas las que quieras… –Sonrió y siguió enredando hebras de paja en su pelo– Pero no puedo inventarlas. Los cuentos no son inventos, Tomi.

–Bill, la verdad... No sé si la fiebre me ha dejado idiota o en serio me estás diciendo que los Ogros que comen niños para merendar, las judías mágicas y las hadas vengativas existen en el mundo real.

El pequeño se encogió de hombros y miró atentamente una de las yerbitas, buscando en lugar perfecto donde colocarla.

–Las cosas ocurren –Asintió en silencio y enterró el taquito de hierba en una de las rastas más largas, contemplando su obra con satisfacción–. Y no creo que el que tú estés con fiebre tenga algo que ver, Tomi.

La sencillez con la que hablaba lo hacia dudar hasta de la naturaleza de la realidad. Estar con Bill era poner en riesgo todas sus certezas, incluso aquellas que sus padres habían mezclado con la leche del primer biberón y que jamás había cuestionado.

–¿Me estás diciendo que las películas de Disney están basadas en hechos reales? – Su cabeza era un almacén de dinamita junto a un incendio.

 

–No conozco a ese Disney, ¿también cuenta historias? –preguntó, sin darle mucha importancia.

 

–Ya no, lo han congelado. –De pronto Tom pensó en un cubito de hielo deslizándose por su frente y echando humo a su paso. Sonrió.

 

–Oh –musitó, como si crionizar a alguien fuese lo más normal del mundo–. Yo también me congelé un invierno, cuando era pequeño –Se miró las manos en un acto reflejo– pero todavía puedo contar cuentos. Ese señor Disney debe ser alguien muy extraño.

Tom quiso reír, pero prefirió plantar un beso en sus labios.

 

–¿Eso significa que me contarás uno? –Volvió a ponerle ojitos y Bill asintió con una sonrisa arrebatadora.

 

–Te contaré la historia de la oruguita peluda. Ocurrió en el bosque hace mucho tiempo, cuando las estrellas dejaron de cantar...

 

–¿Una oruga? ¿En serio? –Le interrumpió. No es que le importara escuchar el relato de un bichejo que en situaciones normales hubiese aplastado bajo la suela de sus botas sin mayor miramiento, seguro que era apasionante (sí, por supuesto), pero Tom hubiese preferido un cuento de piratas sanguinarios, de intrépidos caballeros de la mesa redonda e incluso de zombies apocalípticos. De todas formas no protestó más: si Bill quería contar eso, él estaría atento a sus palabras.

–Era un tiempo en el que el hombre aún no había puesto el pie en el corazón del bosque –siguió Bill como si nada hubiera pasado. Su voz había cambiado; más que hablar, recitaba, siguiendo una entonación melodiosa y antigua–. Allí, cerca del viejo altar de piedra, había una gran familia de oruguitas peludas. Vivían bajo las grandes hojas de los laureles y las moreras, alimentándose de los brotes más tiernos. Así pasaban sus días, desde que el sol se asomaba por el horizonte hasta que se ocultaba.

 

–Pues menos mal que todavía no se habían inventado las fumigadoras, si no, fin de la historia –se burló Tom, riendo con travesura entre golpes de tos.

 

–Tonto niñito de ciudad –replicó Bill, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado y poniendo la palma de la mano en el centro de su plexo solar para detener la tos, tal como le habían enseñado. Al verlo más calmado, continúo con la narración–: Pues ahí estaban las oruguitas peludas, contentas de encontrar alimento y protección en su rincón del bosque. Todo iba bien, salvo por una terrible amenaza que siempre estaba latente: los pájaros.

 

–Vaya, al menos los bichos tienen un archienemigo.

 

–Pues... Supongo que sí. –Dudó por un momento del sentido de esa palabra, pero continuó su historia– La verdad es que nombrar a esos diablos con plumas era el mayor tabú de la familia de orugas desde que sus tatatarabuelas fueron devoradas por sus crueles picos. Cada noche, todas se reunían en la rama más baja del laurel, y la más anciana les volvía a contar la terrible matanza con todos los detalles, sin ahorrarse gritos, sangre y vísceras colgantes. En realidad ninguna de las narradoras de los últimos tiempos habían sido testigo de la masacre, sólo repetían la misma historia que ellas habían oído de sus mayores. Claro que también añadían cosas, sangrientos detalles inventados para que el relato impactara a las más pequeñas. Tenían que aprender que, más allá de las tupidas hojas del laurel, el universo estaba lleno de terribles peligros, y si tenían que exagerar un poco el cuento, lo harían.

 

–Bichejos embusteros...

 

–Ellas lo hacían porque pensaban que era bueno, ¿sabes? Para protegerlas –acotó Bill–, por eso cada noche cumplían el sagrado ritual de recordar el terror del pasado, sobre todo a las oruguitas nuevas, y luego todas juntas repetían la Gran Prohibición que toda oruga peluda debía acatar: MÁS ALLÁ SÓLO HAY MUERTE –exclamó con voz solemne, ayudándose con los gestos para interpretar el momento.

 

–Películas gore para orugas, la cosa se pone interesante –dijo Tom con la voz áspera por la tos.

–Un buen día, la más pequeña y peluda de la familia estaba comiendo tranquilamente unas hojitas frescas, como hacía toda su familia desde el principio de los tiempos; así se lo habían contado. De pronto se encontró cansada, se hizo un ovillito y se quedó dormida.

 

–Joder, la vida de estos bichos es toda acción –comentó Tom, riendo.

 

–Acuérdate de sus archienemigos. –Bill arrugó la nariz, la palabra seguía resultándole extraña.

 

–¡Pero si sólo son cuentos! Esas orugas son unas cobardes que no han visto a un pájaro en su vida.

 

–Buscaban seguridad. Tú tampoco dejarías que se comieran a tus hijos. –De pronto se detuvo, mirando a Tom con ojos grandes– No lo harías, ¿verdad? 

 

La ronca carcajada del chico de rastas hizo eco por todo el cobertizo, incluso Vaca levantó majestuosamente la cabeza al escucharla.

 

–No lo sé, depende de cómo se portaran –bromeó. Bill siguió detenido en un gesto de incomprensión y luego bajó los ojos.

 

–Ellos... se portarán bien. Y tú serás un padre bueno. 

Tom advirtió un golpe de tristeza en su voz y se maldijo por no recordar que su amigo no entendía ciertas bromas. Tomó su mano y la llevó a su mejilla que ardía, para luego dejar un beso en su palma.

 

Un ángel oscuro pasó entre ellos. Se quedaron en silencio, sobrecogidos por el peso repentino del pasado y de ese futuro que parecía más incierto e irreal que nunca. Cruzaron miradas lentas, sintiendo el fuerte golpeteo de la lluvia sobre sus cabezas.

 

–Espero que las orugas sepan nadar, porque si sigue diluviando así los pájaros van a ser la última de sus preocupaciones. –Intentó sonreír, rompiendo la pesada atmósfera que se había creado entre ambos. Anda, cuéntame más. –Bill le devolvió la sonrisa con dulzura.

 

–Vale –asintió–. Te decía que… La oruguita peluda estaba cansada y se quedó dormida. De pronto, una luz de fuego golpeó sus ojos con fuerza, ¡no podía ver! El suelo de hojas había desaparecido, ¿dónde estaba su comida? Sólo había luz, una luz insoportable. Y entró en pánico. 

–¿Estaba soñando?

 

–Las cosas pasan, aunque no siempre del mismo modo –recordó, tomando otra de sus rastas entre los dedos y enredando en ella un trocito de paja que le parecía especialmente bonito–. La oruguita tenía miedo, ¿sabes? Entonces comenzó a sentirse muy ligera, tanto que parecía flotar... ¡Pero eso era imposible! Una brisa fresca la empujó hacia arriba, hacia un lugar desconocido ¡Y tan azul, Tomi! –Dijo con entusiasmo–. Olvidó el miedo y se dejó llevar por el viento, ondulando en ese azul que lo llenaba todo. Un estallido de colores que nunca vio inundaron sus ojos; nunca los había sentido tan pequeños ni tan inútiles... ¡La brillante luz del arco iris era inabarcable! Y el mundo, su limitado mundo verde y sombrío, se hizo muy pequeño. En ese momento despertó.

 

–Wow, menudo sueño. O bueno, lo que fuera –suspiró.

 

–Después de eso, la oruguita volvió a su vida, a comer hojas tiernas y a obedecer las normas de la familia. Le habían enseñado que una buena oruga sólo debe mirar al suelo, donde está su alimento, y guarecerse bajo las hojas para conservar su vida. Y eso hizo. El cielo –Si es que de verdad existía, las orugas mayores lo ponían en duda– era territorio del enemigo.

–¿Pero que sabían los mayores, si nunca habían salido de su escondite? –Comentó, irritado. La historia de aquella oruga le estaba resultando cada vez más cercana.

 

–El problema es que la pequeña oruga peluda comenzó a sentirse triste. Cuando nadie la veía, levantaba un poco la cabeza e intentaba mirar entre las rendijas de las hojas más altas. A veces encontraba un hilo de ese azul que empezaba a echar de menos sin darse cuenta, y su corazón se volvía loco de alegría. Había vislumbrado algo tan maravilloso que, después de un tiempo de esconder el secreto en su corazón, quiso compartirlo con sus hermanas. Y lo hizo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la miraran mal y la apartaran de su lado por tener "ideas extrañas y peligrosas para la familia"–Su voz estaba llena de emoción y Tom se dejaba arrastrar por su cadencia.

—Malditos bichos.

–La oruguita siguió soñando con esa brisa azul que la hacía flotar, y cada vez sentía más y más nostalgia de lo que soñaba. Comenzó a poner en duda las enseñanzas de su familia, los límites de su propia realidad. También empezó a hacerse preguntas que antes ni siquiera se hubiese planteado: ¿Qué pasaría si se atreviera a asomarse –sólo un poquito– más allá de su refugio? ¿Tendría fuerzas para hacerlo? Puede que el más allá fuera la muerte, pero quizás merecía la pena correr el riesgo. 

Un nuevo golpe de tos, esta vez más ronca y dolorosa, hizo que Bill detuviese la historia para dejar un dulce un beso en su frente. Se quedó así, con sus labios sobre la piel unos segundos, comprobando su temperatura, y a gatas se desplazó hasta el rincón de la estufa donde había dejado su mochila. Mientras sacaba el tarrito de crema –todo pelo revuelto y tela de algodón mal enrollada– Tom pensó que no había visto nada tan hermoso en su vida, ¡y juraba que no eran paranoias de la fiebre!

–Gracias –susurró, algo ahogado, cuando Bill regresó a su lado y le extendió por el pecho un poco de esa crema sanadora que cuando no quemaba como las llamas infierno hasta olía bien.

 

–Soy tu Bill.

 

–Lo sé, y tengo mucha suerte. –Le sonrío con algo de esfuerzo, sintiéndose mejor–. ¿Y qué pasó con la oruga? Dime que se largó a vivir su vida, anda. Alégrame el día –pidió, aunque no se sentía como Clint Eastwood precisamente. Y es que quería que la historia continuara, en parte por curiosidad, sobre todo por seguir escuchando la aguda voz de Bill sujeta a esa entonación melodiosa y lejana, de fábula repetida a la luz del fuego por generaciones.

 

– Pues la oruguita peluda se levantó una mañana y, muy despacito, se alejó del refugio mientras las demás estaban entretenidas comiendo las mismas hojitas tiernas que habían alimentado a su familia desde el principio de los tiempos. Y sus pasitos la llevaron hasta el final de su mundo, allí donde se acababa el techo de laurel que las cobijaba. ¿Sería capaz de seguir más allá? Atrás dejaba su alimento, su casa… Todo lo que conocía. Entonces levantó la cabecita, vio a lo lejos un pedacito de ese azul que había soñado, y sin pensarlo más atravesó los límites marcados por la tradición. ¡Lo había conseguido!

–Esa cosa peluda ha terminado por caerme bien– dijo con la voz fuertemente tomada.

 

–Oh –negó el pequeño con la cabeza–. Pero la historia no acaba aquí, Tomi. La oruguita siguió adelante, subiendo por una de las ramas exteriores del laurel. No sabía hacia donde se dirigía, caminaba siguiendo una intuición azul y ella la guiaba. Ninguna oruga peluda había explorado esos territorios desde hacía siglos, ¿sabes? Tenía miedo de perderse y no saber volver y los pájaros la aterrorizaban. La primera noche lloró de soledad y la segunda de frío. Al tercer día estaba tan agotada que no podía caminar. Un rayo de sol entre las hojas le dio ánimos para seguir, pero uno de esos legendarios monstruos con alas se posó cerca de ella, amenazándola con su gigantesco pico afilado. ¡Las leyendas eran reales! ¡Tenía que haber escuchado las advertencias de sus mayores! Por suerte pudo esconderse en una herida del tronco, temblando de miedo. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber salido de su refugio. El cielo estaba demasiado borroso, demasiado lejano. Nunca lo alcanzaría. Al llegar la quinta noche entendió que no le quedaban fuerzas, el hambre y la extenuación le cerraban los ojos. Lo único que deseaba era hacerse un rebujito y dormir… O morir.

–¡Ey! –protestó–. A pesar de ser un bichejo tonto y feo yo apostaba por ella, no puede rendirse.

 

–Estar agotado no es rendirse –musitó, apretando la esponjosa rasta de Tom entre sus dedos–. La oruguita había pasado el límite de sus fuerzas, pero tras sus párpados cerrados volvió a ver la luz azul que la había llevado tan lejos de todo lo que había conocido, y eso la llenó de calma, de una extraña esperanza. Durmió durante mucho tiempo, toda una eternidad. El silencio que la envolvía era tan profundo que pensó que había muerto, pero no le importó. Si eso era la muerte no entendía porqué todos la temían tanto. Esperó sin saber que esperaba, protegida por una oscuridad de seda, hasta que una mañana volvió a abrir los ojos.

 

–Pues menos mal –suspiró aliviado, aunque jamás reconocería haber estado preocupado por un bicho que además era de mentira. Porque lo era, ¿verdad? Ya no estaba seguro.

 

–La oruguita había recuperado las fuerzas y con ellas rompió la fina tela que la había guarecido en su largo sueño. Asomó la cabeza y por primera vez vio la luz azul en todo su esplendor. Luego miró hacia atrás, ¡qué lejano y pequeño le parecía su antiguo mundo de hojas! Una fuerza incontrolable la empujaba hacia delante, necesitaba unirse a esa belleza desconocida que la esperaba palpitando de vida. Sin ningún temor se dejó caer de la rama; una brisa fresca la acunó en esa luz azul, y antes de tocar el suelo desplegó una alas brillantes y sedosas, tan bellas que competían con el arco iris. Había nacido la primera mariposa.

 

Por un momento se hizo el silencio.

 

–Joder, eso ha sido genial. Ni Disney se hubiera imaginado un final mejor –musito Tom con la voz rota. 

–Ese señor Disney debe contar cuentos bonitos –dijo sin mirarlo, sacando una de las pajitas de sus rastas.

– Lo hace, sí… –Se quedó callado unos instantes sólo para hacerle rabiar– Pero tu cuento ha sido el mejor de todos –. Bill se iluminó y su sonrisa fue tan irresistible que Tom no puedo soportar un segundo más sin abrazarle–. Ven aquí –pidió, abriéndole los brazos. El pequeño se cobijó en ellos, rebullendo de contento.

 

Vaca dormía plácidamente, masticando un puñado de hierba en sueños. Su parsimonia era contagiosa, y eso unido al golpeteo de la lluvia contra el tejado creaba una atmósfera casi hipnótica que los arrullaba. En aquel lugar las realidades se fundían unas con otras y todo era posible. Tom se quedó dormido, pensando en que el camino de la oruga y el suyo no eran tan distintos. Él también había dejado atrás a su familia empujado por la brisa cálida que era Bill. Quizás en aquella vaquería perdida, lejos de lo que siempre había amado, se estaban forjando sus propias alas.


End file.
